New World
by Mili Black
Summary: Pode parecer normal que uma mudança de país mude sua vida, e essa é uma regra que eu nunca vi mais tão bem aplicada, como foi aplicada a mim. Puta merda, tem uma garota dormindo no meu armário. Nota o quão absurda essa situação é? -UA; -IchiRuki. DESCONTINUADA
1. Prólogo

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black  
_

Resumo Completo: _"_Pode parecer muito normal dizer que uma mudança de país muda drasticamente a sua vida, mas é a mais pura verdade. E essa é uma regra que eu nunca vi mais tão bem aplicada, como foi aplicada a mim.

Óbvio que eu esperava mudanças. Casa nova, país novo, costumes novos, ou seja, tudo novo. Mas não era para ser tão novo assim. Quer dizer, se você não está entendendo acho que uma frase resume tudo...

Puta merda, tem uma garota dormindo no meu armário.

Nota o quão absurda essa situação é?_"  
_

* * *

**#Prólogo**

Esperar a hora de um avião é algo bem chato, principalmente quando não se tem nada pra fazer.

O aeroporto estava lotado de pessoas indo cheias de bagagens de um lado para o outro, reclamando de qualquer coisa ou sorrindo por qualquer coisa. Definitivamente, não é interessante.

Eu agora, em vez de ficar sentado esperando a _porcaria_ de um avião, poderia estar em casa ouvindo música, lendo revistas sobre motos, ou até mesmo _pilotando_ a minha moto. Ou estar dormindo! Sim, nada melhor que ficar dormindo... E só acordar às duas horas da tarde para comer e dormir de novo.

Perfeito.

Droga, isso me lembrou do porque de eu estar aqui.

- Ichigo. – Será que escuto uma voz? – ICHIGO!

Ah... Meu pai.

- Que foi velho?

Ele estava olhando pra mim, irritadíssimo, vestido todo de branco. Para parecer benevolente e magnífico, segundo ele claro.

- Preste atenção ao que eu digo!

Parecia com raiva ele, muita raiva. Engraçado, ele parece estar sempre com raiva ultimamente...

... Droga, lembrei de novo.

- Estou ouvindo...

- Você! Preste bem atenção ao que eu estou dizendo! – Ele quase gritava. – Sabe o motivo de estar indo para o Japão não sabe?

Imagina. Na verdade estou sendo seqüestrado, claro.

- Sei...

- Então repita pra mim! – Ele apontava pra minha cara.

O olhei entediado.

- É realmente necessário?

- Óbvio que sim! – Ele agora falava cuspindo na minha cara.

Definitivamente, não era agradável.

- Ahm... OK. "Estou indo para o Japão porque cometi uma infração grave". – Não acredito que estou falando isso, fala sério! – "Reprovei de ano e agora como castigo, vou morar..." – Senti uma veia na minha testa estourar. – ORA MERDA, NÃO VOU FALAR ISSO, É RIDÍCULO!

Senti uma dor na minha nuca, quando meu pai acertou um tapão nela.

- Não precisa falar, mas você vai pra lá do mesmo jeito! – Ele quase grita. – Ninguém mandou você repetir o ano, NINGUÉM! - Ele pôs a mão na testa de uma forma lamentável. – Meu Deus, o que fiz para merecer um filho como esses? Repetir o último ano do ensino médio...

Eu não queria ouvir mais nada do que ele dizia. Afinal, é uma tortura ouvir algo que você não quer, de uma pessoa que você não vai muito com a cara, num momento não muito bom, afinal, estou mudando de país.

É algo grande, e eu me importo! Minha moto ficou lá, na garagem da minha casa. Se eu não ligá-la logo, o motor parará de funcionar... Um desastre irá acontecer! Se eu pelo menos pudesse trazer ela...

Minha situação é terrível.

Na verdade eu reprovei de ano. O último ano do ensino médio, o terceiro ano, porque na verdade e logicamente, nunca fui um bom aluno. Uma coisa que eu gostava de fazer era matar aula, e quando não matava, eu era tirado de sala todos os dias praticamente. Devo admitir que era errado, só que divertido porque a cara que os professores faziam eram impagáveis.

Enfim.

Agora estou sem moto, sem dinheiro, sem mp10, sem revistas, nada...

Irritante.

- _Senhores passageiros, o vôo 784 partirá em dez minutos, dirijam-se para plataforma de embarque número cinco. Senhores passageiros, o vôo 784 partirá em dez minutos, dirijam-se para plataforma de embarque número cinco._

O meu vôo.

- Bem, Ichigo... – Meu pai começara a falar. O olhei entediado. – Está na hora de você ir para o avião, né? – Ele parecia emocionado. Não acredito que o velho está triste com minha partida... Na verdade, acho que por dentro ele está feliz.

Dei um meio sorriso, e ele me deu um abraço. Não correspondi.

Ele assanhou meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma criança, sabendo que eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Até mais, garoto.

- Até.

Levantei-me e coloquei a mochila amarrotada de roupas nas costas. Peguei a minha mala de viagem e fui andando em direção a plataforma de destino, e bom, definitivamente...

Eu não queria ir.

Não que eu quisesse ficar com ele, não era de meu interesse. Mas eu moro nos Estados Unidos, caramba! Ou morava. Só sei que é uma mudança brusca, dos Estados Unidos para o Japão.

Se fosse pelo menos para outro estado, ou até para o Canadá eu ficava calado... Mas Japão? Não precisa de tanto, precisa? Puta merda, eu só repeti o ano.

Tem necessidade?

Não tem necessidade. Claro, porque meu pai é um gênio.

Ele nunca poderia, jamais, dar um castigo comum ao seu filho. Então, achando que é o todo-poderoso, resolveu me mudar de PAÍS.

Claro, perfeitamente normal...

Vou para a fila e espero a minha vez de entrar no avião, sentando na poltrona da qual minha passagem correspondia.

Ah, graças a Deus. É na janela, dá pra ficar observando as nuvens daqui... Alguma coisa boa pelo menos.

Pela janela dá para se distrair...

Já pensou, se eu fosse a viagem todinha olhando para frente? Um pesadelo, iria morrer em companhia do tédio. Sinceramente, essa idéia também não me parecia agradável.

Houve os habituais avisos de como se portar dentro do avião e finalmente, depois de longos dez minutos, ele decolou, começando a percorrer esse imenso céu azul... Até o outro lado do mundo. Dezenas de horas de viagem me esperariam... Sem ao menos poder escutar música.

Não podia estar melhor.

**N/A:** Nossa, que nervosismo. Admito, essa é a primeira história que eu posto que é nesse estilo... Nervosa, nervosa, muito nervosa. Eu acho que não ficou bom, mas eu estou sentindo a necessidade de escrever e postar algo dessa forma... É incomum. Primeira pessoa, comédia e universo alternativo tudo junto, não sei bem lidar com isto, mas mesmo que não seja meu estilo de escrever, quero tentar. Então, se quiserem postar críticas construtivas ou até um comentário me incentivando, adoraria mesmo! Se houver comentários, posto o próximo capítulo... Merece uns comentários?


	2. Olhos de um Anjo

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**1# Olhos de um Anjo**

**

* * *

**  
Com certeza, eu odiei. Juro. Não é exagero, nem nada, só cresceu um desgosto em mim em relação a esse lugar, e olhe que acabei de chegar nele.

Sério.

Tóquio é um _inferno_.

Meu Deus, _Meu Deus do céu, _eu só estou no Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio, cara. _É só_ um aeroporto, entende? Dane-se que seja internacional. É só um lugar que chegam e saem aviões.

Não precisava realmente e indiscutivelmente ser esse formigueiro! Um monte, na verdade vários montes de pessoas andando de um lado pra outro em passos rápidos e longos, energéticos, muito pelo contrário dos estadunidenses, que eram preguiçosos e lentos. E todos iguais – digo, em estatura, cor de cabelo e expressões. Os adultos, pelo menos.

Bom, é aqui que eu estou, e a primeira impressão não foi legal. Em pensar que vou ter que viver um ano inteiro nesse inferno...

Agora eu teria que encontrar Urahara, que é meu tio. Um cara loiro de um chapéu listrado estaria me esperando...

Em algum lugar daqui.

Olhei ao meu redor, com uma foto dele na mão livre. E sim, lógico que eu preciso de uma foto dele, não o vejo desde os meus sete anos quando ele foi lá em casa passar o natal! E ele antes de ficar velho já era um mala, imagina agora? Mala e rabugento, aposto.

Inspirei profundamente e tentei reconhecer ele entre as pessoas que estavam lá, que não eram poucas. Ora bolas, não vai ser tão difícil, ele é uma pessoa de características reconhecíveis há quilômetros de distância...

Novamente olhei, com a esperança de achá-lo logo, e só encontrei várias pessoas com roupas executivas de cabelos pretos passando de um lado para outro... Ah, mer-_Porra!_

Quem foi o infeliz que bateu em mim?

Olhei e não vi ninguém passando perto, ou perto o suficiente para que tenha batido em mim.

Bufei.

- Talvez eu esteja muito estressado... – Coloquei a mão que estava com a foto nas têmporas. – Com a situação... Eu preciso relaxar. É só um ano, e vai passar rapidinho... Basta eu me trancar no quarto e tirar acima de sete nas médias e tudo resolvido...

- Não é assim que funciona. – Escutei surpreso uma voz feminina, bem pertinho de mim. – Pensa Kurosaki. A culpa foi sua.

Olhei para a dona da voz imediatamente, e notei surpreso que ela era uma criança. Talvez uns treze anos... Catorze estourando.

- Acho que não pedi sua opinião.

Fala sério. Quem a pirralha pensava que era? Eu só falei um pouco alto demais...

- Mas eu quis me meter. – Ela respondeu, birrenta. Notei que tinha uma voz bastante imponente para alguém do seu tamanho. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou fixamente nos meus olhos. – Esse é um país livre, afinal.

Eu deveria ter dado uma resposta, uma resposta _bem dada mesmo_, mas não consegui. As palavras não saíam.

Esses olhos...

Quem teria olhos tão... _Púrpura?_

Observei-a toda, pela primeira vez.

Um longo vestido totalmente negro que nem sequer mostrava seus pés, e agora no Japão estávamos na primavera... Sem contar que por ela ser tão branca, dava um ar fantasmagórico. E seus cabelos, também negros, misturavam-se ao seu vestido, não dava pra reconhecer quem era quem. Tão estranho.

Olhei-a surpreso.

- _Quem é você?_

Senti algo esbarrar atrás de mim e olhei impulsivamente, mas quando voltei não tinha mais ninguém lá, a garota havia sumido... Sumiu...

A GAROTA SUMIU!

- Mas... – olhei em todas as direções ao meu redor. – Tinha alguém aqui!

Mas que _merda!_ Estou ficando doido? Só pode! Tinha alguém aqui, eu conversei com uma pessoa que estava na minha frente! Uma pessoa de preto na minha frente! Uma garota na minha frente!

Para onde ela foi?

Não tinha como sumir assim. A não ser que tenha aberto um buraco no chão e se enterrado,que é tão absurdo quanto.

Olhei para baixo, em profunda confusão.

- Meu Deus... Será que estou louco?

Eu tenho só dezoito anos... Indiscutivelmente saudável. Não há como, sem possibilidades, zero por cento de chances, é nulo de todas as formas.

Então foi só impressão eu acho...

Quer dizer, para o meu _bem._

E foi quando eu vi o meu tio... De longe, com seu reconhecível chapéu verde com listras brancas, com uma enorme placa escrito "KUROSAKI ICHIGO" em vermelho.

Ah, claro...

Vou até ele, guardando a foto no bolso e carregando minha bolsa.

- Sutil como sempre, heim, Urahara? – Não me contive em perguntar.

- Yare yare. – Ele respondeu com seu jeito relaxado. – As mulheres adoram.

Ótimo.

Mais um imbecil para eu agüentar...

Foi aí que eu notei uma coisa. Tinha uma menina, com aparência de mais ou menos doze anos ao lado dele. Tinha as bochechas muito vermelhas e um cabelo infantil.

- Quem é essa aí? – Olhei para a menina.

- Não é _essa aí_, Repetente. – Ele me reprimiu, e então passou o braço pelos ombros dela. – É minha filha, Urahara Ururu.

Ah...

É a filha dele.

- Ah ta... Ela é sua filha. – Olhei de um para o outro, como que analisando. – Urahara Ururu...

_Hmm..._

- Ei... Será que você não poderia dar um nome que não se parecesse com um trava-língua? – Perguntei.

Ele riu, e a menina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

Mas como uma garota comum como ela pode ser filha de um ser tão animal como meu tio?

Espera...

- URAHARA, ELA É SUA FILHA? MAS COMO? QUANDO? EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DISSO!

Ele riu descaradamente.

- Ela é minha menina, Ichigo. Eu a adotei uns anos atrás.

Respirei profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego que havia perdido ao ter gritado.

- Que estranho! Você, pai? Coitada, Urahara... Deve fazer a menina de empregada.

Engraçado, a tal menina, Ururu, só ficava cada vez mais vermelha e se encolhia cada vez mais... Pessoas tímidas são de fato problemáticas. Ainda bem que não sou assim, acho que eu mesmo não me suportaria.

Quando foi que o assunto veio parar em mim?

- Mas tudo bem... Vamos logo.

E fui em direção ao que eu achava ter a saída do aeroporto, levando minha mochila nas costas e a bolsa de viagem na mão.

Tomara que eu não me perca.

Fui na frente, até que sinto Urahara me acertar um pé na bunda, e digo isso literalmente. Virei-me com uma intensa vontade de acertar nele um pé na cara... Mas deixei pra lá. De verdade.

- Deixe de ser tão turrão, me acompanhe. – Ele disse, com um sorriso irritantemente tranqüilo.

Então o acompanhei até a saída do aeroporto, onde saímos no estacionamento. Procuramos um pouco pelo seu carro, e o achamos. Entramos nele, e incrivelmente a tal Ururu ficou NA FRENTE!

Ela, uma menininha de doze anos ficou no banco passageiro da frente, e eu, com dezoito, tenho SEIS ANOS A MAIS QUE ELA caso ninguém tenha percebido, fiquei no banco passageiro de trás. E tive que engolir isso, recebendo olhares e sorrisos irônicos do meu tio...

Enfim.

A viagem foi definitivamente longa, fala sério. Meu tio não poderia encontrar um lugar _mais longe_ para se morar não? Tudo bem era em Tóquio. Só que, Tóquio era uma cidade absurdamente grande, com uma quantidade ridícula de bairros. E onde meu tio mora? No bairro mais longe do centro, logo, mais longe do aeroporto.

É, eu sei, é muito _foda_. Eu acho que se existisse um parente morando num país mais longe que o Japão, meu pai me mandaria para lá. Como se eu passasse meu pão na manteiga, ele iria cair no chão emborcado para o lado da manteiga... Essas coisas.

Observei, da janela do carro, a cidade.

Vários prédios enormes, com dezenas de andares... Gente indo e vindo, trânsito intenso... Tudo, desse jeito, parecia ser exatamente igual aos Estados Unidos. Só que dessa vez, nas placas e anúncios, não havia palavras inglesas e sim japonesas, mas nada grave. Ah, tirando pelo fato também de ter vários pôsteres, imagens etc de Animes. Onde eu morava não era algo comum isso... Mas tudo bem, também posso me acostumar.

Bufei. Nossa, eu só consigo parar que isso vai ser um martírio. Afinal, cara, é_ meu tio. _Meu tio é um pesadelo, horrível. E eu vou estar no Japão, onde não conheço ninguém de verdade...

Bom, falando a verdade, meu pai é japonês e minha mãe ele conheceu nos Estados Unidos, quando estava na festa de conclusão da universidade... de Física. Ou seja, meu pai ser doido assim é aceitável, afinal, o cara cursou _Física_. Anos de _puro cálculo. _Enfim, não sei como ela se interessou por um cara nerd que nem ele, que decidiu ficar por lá mesmo. Namoraram algum tempo e se casaram quando descobriram que eu estava a caminho, e bem... Eu não me lembro direito, então não posso dizer muita coisa...

Ela faleceu por tumor cerebral quando eu era muito novo... Eu tinha menos de cinco anos, eu acho. Não me lembro dela, a conheci por foto na verdade, então não posso dizer exatamente que senti por sua morte... Mas, bem.

Chegamos.

A casa era, digamos... _Gigante_. Poderia dizer que era uma mansão, só que era no interior. Quer dizer, não era necessariamente interior... Só que era uma fazenda, cara. Tinha porcos, galinhas, cachorros, cavalos... E Grama. E umidade. E era cheios de árvores. Era um ambiente tão calmo, claro e saudável que dava agonia – Ei, eu sempre vivi em centros de cidades, não tenho culpa de nada!

Dava pra ouvir os passarinhos cantando, afinal são... Oito da manhã. Realmente, eu cheguei cedo. Só que eu estou curioso quanto a uma coisa...

Como pode haver uma fazenda, mesmo que num bairro afastado, de Tóquio? Isso é impossível... Ou deveria ser, até porque é TÓQUIO. Se fosse outra cidade ou estado...

- Tio, me responde uma coisa. – Perguntei enquanto tirava minhas coisas da mala. – Por que tem uma fazenda em Tóquio?

Ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso.

- Não sei dizer... Talvez seja a única fazenda por aqui. Mas existe na nossa família há gerações. – Ele ajeita o chapéu em sua cabeça. – Nunca nos desfizemos, nem pretendemos.

- Hm...

Não que eu goste de fazendas, mas é algo interessante.

Não gosto de fazendas.

Sério.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui acompanhado de Urahara e Ururu – _puta que pariu_, que nomezinhos complicados – para dentro da casa, e com certeza, vi que ela ricamente decorada.

- Seu quarto é na terceira porta à esquerda, subindo pela escada da direita. – Meu tio avisou.

Como pedido, coloquei a mochila nas costas e suspendi a bolsa de carrinho nas mãos e subi as escadas até o meu quarto. Não olhei muito a decoração, só tinha um piso de madeira e as paredes pintadas de bege. Um guarda-roupa, uma cama de casal e uma escrivaninha.

Tirei meus sapatos, joguei minhas bolsas no chão e fechei a porta na chave.

Joguei-me na cama.

- Pelo menos é macia...

Peguei um dos três travesseiros que havia e enfiei na minha cara da melhor maneira – maior força – que pude e bufei.

Que maravilha...

Fala sério, que agonia. Cadê a porra do interruptor? Que calor... Nem que fosse um ventilador.

Levante-me da cama e procurei, procurei e procurei e este estava perto da porta, liguei o interruptor do ar-condicionado. Fechei a janela, a cortina vinho e me joguei na cama novamente.

- Estou no Japão...

Agora que estou aqui, até que foi rápido. A viagem de avião e a de carro até aqui. Mas o que eu farei aqui? Estudar? Num país estrangeiro...

Tudo bem, eu sei falar japonês. Acho que sei falar tão bem quanto os próprios japoneses, graças claro, ao meu pai, que todo maravilhoso, impôs uma regra dentro de casa: De manhã até as três da tarde, se falava inglês e das três da tarde até a hora de dormir, se falava japonês.

É, irritante eu sei, do jeito dele... Entretanto, de toda forma funcionou, né?

Eu notei uma coisa engraçada... Desde que cheguei neste quarto, sinto uma presença esquisita. Na verdade, aumentou desde que deitei na cama e fechei os olhos... Como se alguém tivesse muito, mas muito perto de mim. Deve ser impressão...

Afinal, não existe nem a possibilidade de ter alguém dentro, porque se alguém quisesse entrar sem eu deixar deveria ter arrombado a porta, e isso faria um barulho enorme.

Impressão...

Ah, merda...

Tem alguém aqui.

Ou então está ventando muito... Porque senti uma respiração no meu rosto.

Eu estava me cortando de medo... Puta que pariu... Cara, tem alguém em cima de mim. Tem alguém com o rosto perto de mim e está _respirando._

Eu não tenho coragem para abrir os olhos e ver quem é. Ah claro, Ichigo, seu covarde de merda, porque não abre os olhos e vê o que é logo? Pode não ser nada.

Ou não.

Na verdade, está mais para a segunda opção...

Abri os olhos.

E novamente, aquele par de olhos púrpura me fitando.

- AAAAH!

Só senti minhas costas com tudo indo de encontro com a parede.

Fala sério, _puta que pariu_, aquela garota está aqui! Mas como?

O que ela é?

Ah, Jesus...

- Por que você está tão assustado? – Ela perguntou com uma simplicidade _absurda._

Oh sim, não, o absurdo sou eu. Não há nada nessa situação que seja assustador...

Ai, cara.

Ela ta chegando mais perto.

- V-v-..você-ê... – Fechei os olhos reunindo coragem – QUEM É VOCÊ?

Ela sorriu, e se ajoelhou perto de mim, com seus olhos púrpuros sempre me observando.

- Eu sou um anjo.

Ah...

Anjo.

Anjo.

Anjo.

Espera, anjo?

- Pelo que eu sei... – respondi com calma, quase que tremendo. – Anjos não vestem preto.

Fala sério, estou patético.

Provavelmente ela é só mais uma louca que me seguiu, mas então porque estou acreditando tão cegamente no que ela fala? Ridículo.

Seus olhos brilharam.

- Os anjos da morte, sim.

_Ah não!_

Isso é demais para mim.

Ela encostou o dedo branco dela na minha testa, e devo admitir,_ torei aço_ na hora. Acho que estava tremendo...

E não aconteceu nada. Ela simplesmente sumiu e... Tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**N/A: **Postei pontualmente, incrível! Quer dizer, mais incrível ainda é ver tudo isso... Nossa, quatro comentários, é mais do que eu esperava, sério! Muito obrigada mesmo pessoal pelo incentivo, e espero que estejam gostando do ritmo da história, porque foi extremamente divertido fazê-lo. E agora, em pleno feriado, cá estou eu, trazendo o capítulo do forno pra vocês. Espero que gostem! Abaixo as respostas dos comentários:

**FBrandt**- Primeiramente, desculpe por deixar o seu nome assim, foi porque o fanfiction net não queria ler o seu nome. E de fato, é estranho mesmo, fics minhas de comédias... Só tenho quatro com essa, de vinte e nove. I'm To Sexy, Pregos Gessos e Escadas, Tylenol e essa. Mas sério que ficou algo bom? Obrigada! Eu me esforcei bastante. E sim, seu comentário incentiva sim, adorei lê-lo, até pelo fato de que ele foi o primeiro! Até a próxima.

**Paty Rocha - **Está aqui, o capítulo saído do forno pra você! Obrigada (:

**xxKasuRukiC** - Que bom que gostou *-* Né, a Rukia morando no armário dele é algo bem non-sense sem ser no mundo de Bleach né? Mas espero que você goste da maneira como ficou! Até a próxima.

**laari w. black. - **Que bom que você gostou *_* É sem noção mesmo né, mudar ele de país só porque repetiu o ano! AHSUahs Agora, deu pra perceber que o Anjo é a Rukia né? Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos até a próxima (:

_Mili Black_


	3. Caminho à Loucura

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**2# Caminho à Loucura

* * *

**

Engraçado, eu tive um sonho tão maluco agora pouco – e olhe que acabei de chegar nesse fim de mundo. Acho que tava mais pra pesadelo.

Digo, assim que cheguei, eu deitei na cama e dormi a manhã inteira – só acordei com uma das empregadas vindo no meu quarto dizer que o almoço já estava pronto.

De fato, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Eu sempre tenho sonhos – pesadelos, no caso – loucos, mas isso foi demais. Foi real _mesmo_, poderia jurar que aquela garota ainda estava do meu lado, olhando fixamente para mim com aqueles olhos roxos, me culpando por ter reprovado. É anormal.

Bem, pra falar a verdade aquela garota não é a única coisa anormal. Essa comida está horrível, nossa, toda essa comida saudável do Japão está me dando enjôo... Saudade, das enormes e deliciosas fatias de carne gordurosa, _hm._

Colo o prato cheio de arroz e verduras – eca – em cima da mesa de estudos e volto a deitar na cama. Olho pro teto.

- Que chato...

Realmente, muito chato. Pra falar a verdade, estupidamente chato. Exageradamente chato. Não tem nada, NADA pra fazer aqui.

_Nada._

Como meu pai pôde me colocar aqui? Ele não tem pena? Por que ele viveu nessa casa a infância e a adolescência inteira... Não sei como ele não morreu de tédio. E para piorar, não estou com minha moto, nem meu celular, nem com meu PC... Minha vida _acabou._

Ah! Não estou sendo exagerado, ficar sem tecnologia é horrível... E sem motos também.

Acho que esse sonho com aquela _louca_ era em relação a abstinência... Meu Deus, Meu Deus do céu, não acredito que a segunda maior potência mundial só tem isso a oferecer...

_Porra_, que tédio.

E agora tem alguém batendo na porta... Pelo menos uma coisa positiva nesse lugar. As pessoas batem na porta antes de entrar, o contrário do meu pai, que já chegava _arrombando. _

- Entra!

Era meu tio, com aquele chapeuzinho verde listrado de sempre... E feio, só pra constar. Ah, foi feio gay isso... Mas tudo bem.

Ele observou o prato do almoço que não comi em cima da mesa e voltou a olhar para mim, rindo.

- E aí, aproveitando?

- _Demais_.

- Ah, não me responda dessa forma! – Ele me corrigiu, descontraído. Da onde ele tira tanto bom-humor? Acho que é do c-... – Por que não vai dar um passeio lá fora, respirar esse ar puro maravilhoso e raro de Tóquio?

Nossa, que proposta tentadora.

- Tio...

- Sim? – Bom-humor de merda, aff.

- Por que você não dá meia volta, sai do quarto e fecha a porta, fazendo o favor de me deixar aqui sozinho?

Ele riu.

- _Touché!_

Até quando leva um fora, ta sorrindo.

Maravilhoso.

Acho que encontrei alguém pior que meu pai...

_Oh merda._

- Você já está matriculado. – Mais noticia ruim. – Numa escola no centro.

O QUE?

Brincadeira.

- Mentira né? – Eu perguntei, não acreditando... Porra, no centro? – Eu vou estudar tão longe assim daqui?

Eu devia estar agradecendo, afinal, ar rural é desagradável. Sendo que, há um problema... O centro de Tóquio fica há, tipo, uma hora e meia daqui e eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de acordar de madrugada pra ir lá.

- Acostume-se! – Ele disse, rindo. _Filho duma... _Cara, é minha avó_, _não vou ofender a velha_. – _E é numa escola boa, você vai gostar de lá!

Escondi meu rosto na minha mão.

Se melhorar, estraga...

- Certo, não tenho como argumentar mesmo... – Suspirei e me sentei na cama. – E o carro fica onde?

- Carro?

- É, o carro. – Respondi.

- Que carro? – Ele me perguntou, sorrindo. – Você vai de ônibus.

...

Vejamos.

O que posso pensar de uma coisa dessas?

Eu odeio meu pai. E agora, estou passando a odiar meu tio... É coisa de família, sabe?

- Ônibus? – Perguntei, num fio de voz.

- Talvez. – Ainda restam esperanças, Jesus. – Ou metrô. Tanto faz, na verdade.

É, podia melhorar sim.

Ele saiu rindo da minha cara, e fechou a porta num estrondo – odeio quando fazem isso.

Deitei na cama novamente, dessa vez sem coragem até pra fechar os olhos. Um ótimo e perfeito dia me espera amanhã...

Suspirei.

Trocar de fuso horário assim é horrível. Estou com sono de dia, e provavelmente de noite vou ficar hiperativo e acordado a noite inteira fazendo nada – vendo por esse lado não tem tanta diferença. Estou fazendo nada de dia também.

- Acho que vou arrumar o guarda roupa... Não tem nada pra fazer mesmo.

Levantei-me da cama e peguei a mala de carrinho, a coloquei em cima da cama e a abri. Retirei as roupas que lá havia e fui colocando no guarda roupa, a mesma coisa com a mochila e guardei alguns sapatos.

E nesse estado em que eu estava, já estava anoitecendo e nem um pouco de sono me aparecia, então resolvi tomar um banho. De fato, nada melhor que tomar um banho a essa hora...

Peguei uma toalha do armário que lá havia e sai do quarto, indo na direção do banheiro...

Quer dizer, eu iria, se soubesse onde é que era o banheiro.

Dã, idiota.

Vamos lá.

Nesse corredor, imenso corredor só pra constar, tem quatro portas... E uma delas era o meu quarto. Fui na porta da frente, e descobri que só era mais um quarto... Em outra porta, era uma espécie de mini-biblioteca, havia vários livros... E só resta mais um, então entrei nesse, acendi a luz fluorescente e... Não havia nada.

Era uma sala vazia, ou um quarto vazio dependendo. Era todo branco, e em vez de ter um chão de maneira como todos os outros cômodos, era cerâmica branca também. Era tão branco, tão branco que chegava a doer os olhos.

- Estranho.

Apaguei a luz e fechei a porta do quarto.

- Ai ai... Onde tem um banheiro?

Voltei para o meu quarto, que pela hora já estava de noite. Não acendi a luz, fiquei deitado na cama no escuro, um habito que eu nunca vou perder.

- _Ichigo..._

Ou talvez perderia.

- _Você me escuta?_

Mentira, eu não estou ouvindo isso. Pelo amor de Deus...

Eu estou ficando louco.

Tem alguém aqui.

E está me chamando...

Eu comecei a suar frio, depois dessa. Engoli seco e tentei olhar ao meu redor, mas estava tudo escuro e eu não via nada – para piorar a situação.

Eu precisava acender a luz.

Um...

...Dois

Três!

Levantei num pique da cama e fui até perto da porta e pressionei o interruptor, que piscou algumas vezes antes de acender.

- Porra, que alívio. – Olho ao meu redor. – Não tem ninguém... Só eu!

Nossa, eu sou muito burro, não poderia ter mais ninguém aqui... É o meu quarto e só eu tenho a chave e também eu teria escutado o barulho se alguém tivesse entrado – acho que fiquei impressionado pelo sonho que tive com a garota do aeroporto, outro dia.

Respirei aliviado, e notei uma coisa que antes eu não tinha visto – tem uma outra porta no meu quarto, que muito provavelmente deve ser uma suíte.

_Dale, Ichigo. Por que não pensou nisso antes?_

Entrei no banheiro e observei. Pia, vaso, chuveiro, espelho e umas gavetas para guardar coisas pessoais, nada exagerado...

Ótimo.

Abri as gavetas e dei uma olhada: Escova de dentes, creme dental, pente, álcool, pomada e gaze... Gilete para se barbear e...

Ah, claro, só podia ser obra do meu tio.

_Camisinha._

Um dia eu o mato, pode ter certeza. Da forma mais dolorosa possível!

- Esse Urahara... – Suspirei.

Então comecei a tirar a roupa, para tomar um bom banho – eu estava podre, fazia mais de um dia que eu não tomava banho, e nem percebi. Não que eu sentado o tempo todo no avião, mais o ar-condicionado ligado fosse suar alguma coisa... Enfim.

_- Você tem uma cicatriz interessante no abdome._

Sabe que eu estou começando a me acostumar com essa voz?

Loucura, eu sei.

Na verdade, loucura maior ainda sou eu escutar essa voz.

Sério.

Tá irritando.

Resolvi ignorar...

_- Não me ignore!_

Certo, essa é uma voz raivosa.

Abri o chuveiro e fiquei debaixo dele por um bom tempo, só que não relaxei como eu queria...

_- Ignorar-me não vai resolver muita coisa._

...

_- To avisando, fala comigo!_

...

_-Não seja mesquinho, quando uma pessoa fala com você, você responde, sua mãe não te deu educação?_

...

_- Ah, desculpe, ela morreu e você nem se lembra dela! Corrigindo: Seu pai não te deu educação?_

- AAH! – Virei com tudo na direção da voz. QUE COISA IRRITANTE! – QUER PARAR DE TIRAR BRINCADEIRA COMIGO E APARECER LOGO?

_- Hahaha... Então agora você acredita que eu estou aqui?_

- Não acredito até você se mostrar. – Cruzei os braços.

De fato, sentir medo não ajuda em nada, na verdade só atrapalha – dane-se se eu estiver louco ou não.

Mentira, to torcendo para que eu não esteja, não quero ir para um hospício...

Claro, é tolice. Estou falando com uma parede, nesse exato momento, porque simplesmente essa voz NÃO EXISTE, é coisa da minha cabeça.

Eu acho que foi a súbita mudança de fuso horário, não é possível.

Acho que vou ter que procurar um psicólogo... Talvez eu esteja acumulando raiva demais. É, é uma opção vai viável e provável, do que esse lance de _Anjo de Morte._ É impossível, não existe, e essa voz é reflexo dos meus tormentos!

Sim!

Agora faz sentido!

- Ainda bem que cheguei logo na conclusão certa – acenei – eu poderia enlouquecer assim.

- _Laranjão, por que você não olha pra trás antes de chegar à conclusão ERRADA?_

Engoli seco.

Não acredito.

Eu virei, e lá estava ela, de baixo do chuveiro onde eu estava antes.

Com seu vestido preto que esconde seus pés, toda molhada, me olhando de uma maneira sarcástica.

- Vê? Eu existo. E graças a você, estou completamente encharcada.

Ah Meu Deus...

AH MEU DEUS!

- AAAH! O QUE É VOCÊ C-COM-M-MO VOCÊ ENTROU? AAAH!

Ela riu de mim. CARA, ELA RIU DE MIM, TEM UMA GAROTA NA MINHA FRENTE QUE APARECEU DO NADA E ESTÁ RINDO DE MIM! COMO SE EU FOSSE O ABSURDO E INSENSATO DA HISTÓRIA!

- Pense pelo lado positivo, agora você tem a certeza de que não está louco.

Não consigo mover um músculo sequer, acho que isso se chama estado de choque. Falar, mal estou conseguindo respirar – e pra tornar a situação mais ridícula ainda, eu estou nu! Nem me cobrir, eu consigo.

Não, calma.

Ainda pode não ser verdade, ainda pode ser impressão.

Digo, ela me tocou? Mesmo que haja alguém aqui, ela pode ser uma entidade...

Sim!

Um espírito...

Ainda é menos louco do que ela se materializar aqui na minha frente!

E como que adivinhasse meus pensamentos, ela deu alguns passos em minha direção e tocou meu peito. Sua mão estava gelada.

- Sim, eu sou material e não sou nenhum espírito de alguém morto. Eu sou um Anjo da Morte, acredite. – Ela disse com veemência, para logo depois sorrir.

Eu ainda não conseguia mover um músculo sequer.

Ela passou a mão do meu peito até o meu rosto e quando o segurou, sorriu.

- E eu vim levar você.

****

* * *

**N/A: **E aí pessoal, o que acharam? Estou extremamente feliz pelos comentários que recebi, de verdade! E peço desculpas pela enrolação do capítulo, mas isso foi fundamental para o que aconteceu no final, espero que me perdoem e tenham gostado do resultado! (: Ah, e é a partir desse capítulo, pelo que vocês notaram, que a história vai se desenvolver... Eu estou realmente nervosa com essa história, pois foge totalmente do que estou acostuma a escrever, pois até minhas comédias não são nesse estilo, então se acontecer alguma falha ou até um acerto, gostaria que falassem, porque tudo é bom para o meu crescer como autora para desenvolver esta história de melhor forma! Ah, e também um obrigada às pessoas que favoritaram ou colocaram no alerta essa história, só que tenho um favor a pedir! Por favor, à essas pessoas, também comentem! Porque são os comentários que me fazem escrever melhor, e ver se está tendo uma boa aceitação! Enfim, agora resposta aos comentários:

**xxxKasuRukiC - **Sério que vocÊ gosta das minhas histórias? que bom *_* obrigada pela review, e aí está o capítulo dois! Te espero no próximo capítulo heim? Beijo.

**FBrandit - **Nem eu gostei do título Tylenol, porque na verdade não sou boa com títulos, mas eu tento! Fiquei contente em saber que não está previsível, porque eu também não gosto do tipo de história que você já sabe o que vai acontecer! Tem umas que conquistam pela boa escrita, mas outras... Enfim, obrigada pelo review e aí está o capítulo espero que gostes (: beijos

**laari w. black - **Anjo da morte, quase um shinigami né? Basicamente um, sendo que o motivo, a cultura e a forma de tudo vai ser totalmente diferente, como você viu um pedacinho disto no capítulo! E tudo bem pela demora, eu entendo. A Yoruichi? Acredita que nem pensar nela, eu pensei? Mas talvez, agora que você falou, dê para encaixar ela de uma forma interessante XD HÁ, ta ai o próximo capítulo, espero que goste, um beijo!


	4. Consetimento Forçado

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black

* * *

  
_

**#3 Conformismo Forçado**

Ela passou a mão do meu peito até o meu rosto e quando o segurou, sorriu.

- E eu vim levar você.

Certo, isso foi definitivamente macabro. E muito sem noção, também

_Me levar?_

O que ela quis dizer?

Falando dessa forma, até parece que ela vai me guiar pra algum tipo de submundo onde minha alma vagará pela eternidade.

Fala sério.

Mas se bem que...

Eu via veracidade em seus olhos violetas, com uma pitada de humor – bem negro, por sinal.

Ah, o velho humor negro... Que saudades.

Claro, muitas saudades, para não dizer o contrário.

- Tá brincando, né? – Eu ri. Ela tinha bom humor, admito. – Uma entrada triunfal pra você, né? Eu imagino! Chegar assim toda de preto, com lentes de contato e dizer "vim aqui pra levar você", de fato, nada que a tecnologia não possa fazer... De qual programa de televisão você pertence?

Ela ainda tocava no meu rosto, e isso tava me deixando incomodado. Penso em quantas pedras de gelo ela teve que segurar pra conseguir manter a mão nessa temperatura, ou talvez exista algum tipo de droga para isso... Enfim, só sei que era gelado.

E que essa era a solução.

Anjo da Morte.

Para me levar.

Haha.

Essas coisas não existem, principalmente essa estoriazinha de Anjo da Morte, parece um conto para meter medo em criancinhas...

Coisa que não sou.

Duh!

Eu a vi sorrindo de forma zombeteira.

- Você é tão tolo... – Ela desceu a mão da minha bochecha até meu queixo. – Um truquezinho tecnológico jamais, _jamais_ poderá me imitar. _Nós somos únicos._

E novamente, os olhos violeta dela brilhavam... Um púrpura que chamava atenção, parecia que estava entrando em mim... Era um brilho único. Eu poderia ver que todas as cores se misturavam, e transformavam-se num tom totalmente louco e incomum, que brilhava de forma ardente, tão ardente...

Estava ardendo!

Parecia que meu corpo estava pegando fogo!

Um calor horrível, e dessa mesma forma, eu tentava me movimentar mas não conseguia... Não me conseguia desfocar daqueles olhos.

Não conseguia me mover. Mesmo que eu tentasse de todas as formas, eu não conseguia, mais parecia que meus ossos e músculos haviam congelado... Eu estava imobilizado.

_Puta que pariu!_

O QUE É ISSO?

Estava vendo meu reflexo em seus olhos roxos, e ali eu estava de joelhos, totalmente acorrentado, com um mar de fogo me arrodeando.

_Aterrorizante..._

- AAAH! Pare com isso! ESTÁ ARDENDO!

Ela riu de mim.

- Admita que eu não sou um truquezinho de algum programa de televisão! – Ela estava ficando louca? Que tipo de monstro ela era? Estava _me torturando_ e ainda _exigia_ que eu admitisse que essa história absurda fosse verdade! Louca!

LOUCA LOUCA!

ESSA GAROTA É LOUCA!

- TÁ BOM TÁ BOM, VOCÊ É DE VERDADE, VOCÊ É UM ANJO DA MORTE DE VERDADE! – Gritei, desesperado.

QUEIMANDO, QUEIMANDO!

Olhei pra minha mão, mas não tinha nenhuma queimadura lá, na verdade, nem suor havia. Estava normal... Mas que calor abominável é esse?

Foi aí, que ela sorriu e piscou os olhos.

Meu contato visual quebrou.

E nessa piscadela, meu corpo voltou à temperatura normal.

- Ah, que alívio... Senhor...

Eu nunca sofri algo tão estanho assim na minha vida, digo, fala sério. Eu duvidei dela, e quase morro queimado – sendo que nem uma manchazinha vermelha havia na minha pele desse calor repentino e até meio idiota que aconteceu.

Será que...

Ela era um Anjo da Morte mesmo?

- Sim, eu sou. Agora você tem a certeza? – Ela perguntou de uma forma inocente, mas sei que apenas sua expressão era inocente. Se eu não soubesse como ela é, eu teria pensado que era um poço de castidade.

Claro, irrelevando o caso dela conseguir ler meus pensamentos.

Mas...

Sim, eu tenho a certeza.

Essa garota é um Anjo da Morte.

Ela sorriu.

- Agora sim, posso confiar em você. – Afirmou, com sua voz grave.

Eu não estava entendendo exatamente – pra falar a verdade eu estava aturdido ainda. Só que finalmente, o que isso queria dizer?

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Isso quer dizer que... – Ela olhou para baixo, com a franja fazendo sombra em seus olhos púrpura.

_Puta que pariu!_

Quanto drama! Odeio dramas!

Fato.

-... Alguém vai morrer. – Ela começou, e logo voltou a olhar nos meus olhos. – E esse alguém é você.

...

_Morrer?_

- Como assim? Isso é algum tipo de piada?

Essa garota tá tirando muita onda, mas será que ela já ouviu falar de limites? É, acho que não.

Eu morrer?

_Haha._

Não que eu não vá morrer – só apenas é impossível de um ser saber quando e como outra pessoa vai morrer.

- Piada? Não. – Ela se afastou alguns passos de mim. – Você vai morrer, Kurosaki Ichigo. E eu vou te levar.

- M-morrer? – Eu não vou ficar em pânico.

Nada de pânico.

Ichigo, deixe de frescura, ela está mentindo!

Se bem que... Ela não mentiu uma vez sequer até agora...

Tá bom, eu admito! Estou desesperado!

Cara, ela disse que eu vou morrer.

_Que eu vou morrer._

Morrer...

Eu vou morrer.

Como assim? Como vou morrer? Quando? Eu só tenho 18 anos...

Deve ser alguma piada.

- Calma, não precisa entrar em pânico. Você está pálido!

Ela tinha um tom de voz debochado, e isso incomodava terrivelmente.

_Eu vou morrer?_

- Quando?

Ela sorriu, e se aproximou novamente de mim.

- Isso eu não posso dizer. – Ela postou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. – É _se-gre-do._

Ah, maravilha.

Eu acho que em vez de ficar sem saber, vou morrer logo de convulsão. _Puta merda_, eu vou entrar em pânico. E ainda estou pelado, _porra! Porra, porra, porra, porra_...

Nem minha dignidade eu tenho!

AAAAH!

- Calma, não se estresse Ichigo! – Desde quando ela tinha esse tipo de intimidade comigo? - Eu vou ser sua amiga, até a hora chegar.

Isso não me confortava.

De jeito nenhum.

- Não está ajudando em nada... – Suspirei. – Na verdade, você só trouxe uma notícia horrível.

- Achei que você não gostasse de exageros!

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER QUE ESSA É UMA NOTÍCIA HORRÍVEL? EU VOU MORRER!

Ela riu estranhamente – óbvio! Tudo que vem dessa mulher tem que ser estranho, anormal, maquiavélico...

- Você é bem legal também. – Ela sorri. – Mas, entenda. Não posso dizer data, hora nem localização... Só que até lá, vou ficar colada em você todos os momentos!

Isso era pra ser algo bom?

Digo, por que eu sou o _único _a ver algo _extremamente_ errado aqui?

O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Cristo, por que fizeste isto comigo?

Eu devo ter jogado uma bomba na cruz, isso é ridículo!

- Calma, Ichigo... Tudo vai se resolver. – Ela sorriu.

Simplesmente sorriu.

- Agora eu vou te deixar tomar banho, e conseguir sua dignidade de volta. – Ela disse, e olhou para uma localização bem abaixo do meu umbigo.

Hã?

- FILHA DA PUTA! – Coloco as duas mãos na frente, mas não que isso vá adiantar muita coisa... O estrago já estava feito.

Ela deu uma risada alta e estalou os dedos.

_Sumiu._

O que foi isso que acabou de acontecer?

Minha vida... Enloqueceu.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal, foi mal a demora a postar! Minha internet estava sem pegar e misturou-se com época de provas, e tudo mais... e aqui estou eu, postando! Não vai dar para responder as reviews agora porque estou apressada, mas na proxima com certeza respondo, e desculpas pelo capitulo curto, essa semana ainda se der posto outro para compensar, e bem grande (: enfim, beijos e bom final de semana


	5. Um Dia de Ressaca

**New World  
**_Mili Black  


* * *

_

**#4 – Um dia de ressaca**

Uma coisa horrível é a sensação do sol batendo nos seus olhos, logo de manhã cedo. Digo, devia ser de madrugada ainda?

Ah, não. Se fosse de madrugada não teria sol...

Enfim.

Eu estou com uma ressaca terrível, como se tivesse bebidos todas ontem à noite... Eu bebi?

Talvez eu tenha bebido e não me lembro.

É.

Foi isso.

Quer dizer, só pode ser isso... O mais poderia ter acontecido?

Ah, claro.

Como eu poderia me esquecer dela? Da última vez que achei que foi um sonho, eu queimei como se tivesse no inferno – então de fato, aconteceu de verdade.

Aquilo era muito real, parece ser um sonho.

Estou cansado... Essa idéia de morrer, algo que pode acontecer a qualquer momento, ocasionado por qualquer movimento meu me deixa...

Estressado.

Vi de relance uma sombra do meu lado, e olhei de relance e eu vi uma coisa muito desagradável.

Por que, Senhor, não poderia ser apenas ressaca depois de encher a cara?

Seria tão mais simples.

Meu dia seria tão mais fácil.

Não teria essas complicações – desnecessárias por sinal – bem na minha frente.

Digo...

Eu posso descrever o meu problema com detalhes, se quer saber.

Baixinha, da metade do meu tamanho, tão branca e com um vestido preto. Olhos violetas, e com uma franja entre os olhos.

Ah, não posso esquecer do principal: Um sorriso nojentamente sarcástico, meu problema tinha.

Ah claro.

_Porra_ de Anjo da Morte.

_Porra. Porra. Porra. _Eu realmente não precisava disso.

Meu Deus do céu, cadê você nessas horas?

Isso realmente está cansado. Cheguei e mal fazendo vinte e quatro horas, essa coisa vem atrapalhar minha vida.

E agora ta me olhando fazendo piada!

Eu devo ter jogado uma bomba na cruz...

Perdão Senhor, perdão...

- Não seja tão melodramático, isso é chato sabia? – Ela disse, entre risos.

- Não to sendo melodramático, essa é a minha situação. Terrível, problemática... – Cobri meu rosto com minhas mãos. – Você.

- Eu o que?

-Você é minha situação.

- Devo receber isso como um elogio?

- Não, nunca.

Ela olhava pra mim com ar de riso, deitada ao meu lado. Isso me irrita profundamente, digo, _puta merda_, era melhor eu ta de ressaca...

- Ah, tem escola hoje, sabe? Já já o Urahara bem de acordar, e acredite, você não vai querer ser acordado por ele.

Desde quando ela se preocupa comigo? Isso ta dando num nó na minha cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém é pior que meu pai.

Suspirei.

- Por que você ta aqui ainda heim?

- Ué, por que eu não estaria?

- Não sei, qualquer coisa... – Peguei o travesseiro e enfiei meu rosto nele. – Você poderia ter sido um sonho ruim... Efeito de drogas, loucura, qualquer coisa...

- AH Ichigo-ku, não pense mal de mim. – Ela sorri. – Eu nunca sairia daqui sem levar sua alma comigo.

Ah, outra coisa.

Sabe como é ter um Anjo da Morte dizendo que vai levar sua alma com ele?

É tão divertido...

Dá um frio na barriga, sua nuca arrepia, você fica gelado... Parece que você ta num parque de diversões... Sabe.

Uma coisa que você tira assim, um dia pra visitar, e depois volta a sua rotina diária normalmente...

Um programa em família.

_Mentira._

Eu to com _medo._ Muito medo.

- Awn, Ichigo-kun, não há necessidade de ter medo... – E quando me dei conta, ela estava por cima de mim, com a boca no meu ouvido.

Bom, eu não gostei disso.

Sério.

Ela é macabra, ela me faz ter frios e arrepiar, quer dizer...

Eu não gostei disso.

Eu juro.

_Juro._

- Você vai viver ainda, por algum tempo. – Ela respira... – Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria.

Ela sai de cima de mim, e volta a se deitar do meu lado, com de volta aquele sorriso sarcástico.

- Erhm...

Suspirei...

Ah cara, isso foi muito, _muito_ estranho.

_Puta merda._

- Por que você me disse isso?

- Ah, - ela começa, se deitando de barriga pra cima. – Eu gostei de você.

E de repente, ela some.

Como se fosse uma miragem, uma fumaça...

Ela some como se nunca tivesse ninguém ali, pois nem o lado da cama em que ela ficou, estava amassado – é como se só existisse em alma.

Só que ela é sólida, então, por que isso?

Ah.

Deve ser uma dessas coisas, de Anjo da Morte.

Não sei por que, mas acho que não tenho alternativa a não ser me acostumar com isso...

- Ah! – Ela de repente reaparece, no mesmo lugar que antes. – Esqueci de uma coisa.

Devo contar que levei um susto?

Acho que não.

E como se fosse mágica, estou vestido no meu uniforme escolar que estava dentro do guarda-roupa e com a bolsa arrumada ao meu lado.

- Isso é para mostrar que sou sua amiga. – Ela piscou pra mim, e assim como apareceu, sumiu.

Me levantei rapidamente e olhei no espelho.

É... Eu posso me acostumar com isso.

Peguei minha mochila e sai do quarto, deixando a cama bagunçada mesmo – não ligo afinal cama só serve pra dormir. Não há razão de arrumar, para bagunçar novamente.

Desci as escadas eu cheguei à cozinha, onde meu tio e sua sobrinha de nome esquisito estavam comendo.

- Ah bom, achei que tivesse que ir acordar você. – Ele comentou, e para muitos, pareceria que foi um comentário inocente. Mas eu sei o quão maligno ele é, e com certeza estava aprontando algo _do mal._

_- _É uma pena, eu realmente gostaria de te acordar.

- Ah, claro... – É, de fato, ele não tem jeito.

Peguei uma fruta qualquer para comer.

Cara, olha pra Ururu. Que nome complicado, enfim, ela fica calada, comendo o café da manhã dela calmamente, como se nem eu nem o Urahara tivesse aqui. Não entendo essa menina, nem para demonstrar qualquer reação...

_Urahara Ururu._

- Preciso de dinheiro ou passagens, realmente tanto faz, e de você para me ensinar o caminho. Tóquio é uma confusão.

- Ah, sim, não se preocupe, só me deixe terminar de comer minha torrada.

E ele engole a torrada numa mordida só.

Uma coisa...

Por que ele precisa mesmo terminar de comer pra me levar?

- Urahara, basta você me dar dinheiro e o mapa, ou até me dizer como é e tem que ser rápido, não sei quanto tempo demora pra chegar e...

- E-E-E!

Hã?

- Calma, pequeno besouro. – Ele termina de tomar o café. – Eu vou lhe levar lá!

- O QUE?

O QUE?

QUE _PORRA_ É ESA?

- MAS QUE _PORRA_ É ESSA?

_**Pow!**_

Isso doeu, de fato.

O que foi que esse doido me jogou?

OH MEU DEUS, UMA FRIGIDEIRA!

QUE GALO ENORME!

- VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO DE ME JOGAR UMA FRIGIDEIRA? ISSO DOEU PRA CAAAA-... – _**Pow!**_

_Filho._

_Duma._

_Puta._

- Não chame palavrão na frente da Ururu, ela ainda é muito criança pra ta ouvindo essas coisas!

Claro.

Qual é o problema das pessoas hoje em dia, de avisar? Sabe, comunicação com palavras. Eu não sabia que a capacidade intelectual da sociedade tivesse chegado a tão pouco depois de clonarem a primeira ovelha.

- Você tem algum problema? Agora estou com dois galos, hoje é o meu primeiro dia na p- parei quando ele me olhou de forma ameaçadora. – ta bom, droga de escola, no terceiro ano, num país diferente... Tem noção do quanto humilhante vai ser?

- Haha. – Ele deu uma palmadinha nas minhas costas.

Ele quer que essa mão caia.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai reparar, e se notarem vão achar que você ta fazendo cosplay do Mickey, nada demais. Não se preocupe, vamos lá. Além do mais, as mulheres gostam dessas coisas.

- Mas...

- Não seja tão envergonhado, rapazes na sua idade não são assim.

É, e velhos na idade dele não são tão assanhados.

- Primeiro vamos levar a Ururu no caminho, hoje é o primeiro dia dela também. – Ele coloca a mão orgulhosamente no ombro da filha.

A menina fica envergonhada.

Mas, peraí...

- Ei! Por que ela com doze anos podia ir sozinha, e eu com dezenove, não?

- Por que eu confio nela.

_Claro._

E vamos à tortura...

* * *

**N/A:** Erh, estou até com vergonha de falar sei que faz um mês que não posto... (num ritmo que antes eu postava de semana em semana) mas é que realmente não deu. Minha internet parou de pegar, tive por algum momento lapso de criatividade, provas, problemas em casa, e chegou finalmente férias! saí bastante, e como escrever é um passa-tempo para mim, acabou ficando em segundo plano... mas peço mil desculpas pela demora, e também espero que não tenha perdido meus queridos leitores um obrigada aos que estão esperando até agora, e por favor, não me abandonem ç_ç vou com certeza voltar ao ritmo de postagem de antes, por isso, espero ainda ter leitores! Um beijão, e até o próximo capítulo.

Resposta aos reviews:

**laari w. black** - Ah, e novamente deixo vcs sem capitulo por tanto tempo ç-ç e bem, gostou desse capítulo? p próximo será, finalmente, o primeiro dia na escola do Ichigo, e bem, vai ser marcante! AHSUASUHAS até o próximo caoítulo laari, beijão.

**bibs - **BEM VINDA ! Primeira fic de bleach que você lê? que honra ser a minha *-* que bom que vc gostou, espero te ver no próximo capi (: beijos

**Mari-chan - **Bem vinda Mari-chan! Não é um comentário fail, eu gostei (: E sim, a Rukia vai ficar coladinha nele AHSUHAUHSA até o próximo capi!

**xxKasuRukiC - **Infelizmente não foi BEEEEM GRANDE, mas é um capitulo né? espero que gostes, o próximo virá com tudo! *-* beijão

**Agatha Cacharrel - **Nossa, quanto tempo mesmo Agatha o.o Gostasse mesmo da história? Que ótimo *_* espero te ver no próximo capítulo, certo? Até mais!

_Mili Black_


	6. Certas Pessoas

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**#5 – Certas Pessoas**

Legal, estou num _caralho_ de um ônibus, ao lado do Urahara, esperando a parada para meu colégio chegar. Digo, o caminho todo NÃO é complicado, não precisava ele me trazer – sério, é agonizante. Me sinto na quarta série, quando ia com meu pai para a escola, ou seja, sempre há motivos para se ter vergonha.

Número um: Ele ta de chapéu num dia dublado.

Número dois: Ele ta de calção de dormir.

Número três: Ele não para de olhar para as mulheres que sobem.

Número quatro: _BOOM!_

Certas pessoas dão raiva só de existirem, só de estarem ao seu lado, só de respirar – não seria muito melhor que ele estivesse morto?

Não, daí eu seria obrigada a ficar de luto...

Não seria melhor ele simplesmente _não existir?_

Daí eu não teria vindo pra cá, não estaria passando essa situação ridícula, por que, venhamos e convenhamos: Um cara de dezenove anos, cabelo arrepiado e laranja, com dois colares, cheios de anéis e com olheiras, não combina com isso.

Fato.

Consumado.

E então, chegamos à parada da escola...

- Você desce aí, Ichigo. Eu vou continuar, tenho coisas a resolver.

Eu não respondi, esse cara não é digno nem de resposta. Desci do ônibus, e atravessei a avenida, chegando à escola.

Era grande... Na verdade era enorme. Estou acostumado com colégios grandes, mas esse realmente era grande. Talvez seja o melhor do estado, não sei...

Vários alunos andavam pelo meu lado, também entrando na escola, onde no pátio havia uma aglomeração de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, outras em grupos, outras simplesmente observando o local, como eu estava – deviam ser novatos, também.

Coloquei a mochila num ombro só e adentrei pelo portão.

- _**Alunos, bom dia! Por favor, dirijam-se agora para a quadra de esportes, que fica do lado direito da escola Alunos antigos já sabem onde é, então os sigam!**_

Um homem disse no microfone, então apenas fui para onde os alunos estavam indo, e cheguei a uma quadra enorme, onde no centro dela estava montado um palanque. Sentei mais afastado de todo mundo na arquibancada.

O que raios iria acontecer?

O diretor daqui é excêntrico, de fato, para montar um palco para falar conosco, do que simplesmente um auto-falante num banquinho? Seria até mais econômico... Enfim. O homem que provavelmente seria o diretor pegou o microfone, aumentou o volume do amplificador, onde atrás dele tinha uma fileira de pessoas, mais no canto. Esses deveriam ser os professores.

Ele se posicionou e começou a falar:

- BOM DIA ALUNOS DO COLÉGIO TENCHI! COMO ESTÃO TODOS VOCÊS?

_QUE_

_PORRA_

_É_

_ESSA?_

- TODOS BEM? QUE MARAVIHLA! ENTÃO, PRONTOS PARA INCIAR UM ANO LETIVO CHATO E CHEIO DE PREPARAÇÕES PARA VESTIBULAR? APOSTO QUE SIM!

Oh Meu Deus...

Onde eu vim parar? Que porra é essa? Que inferno, que...

É... Depois dessa, vou precisar tomar remédios para dormir...

- O COLÉGIO TENCHI SÓ POSSUI ALUNOS DO ENSINO MÉDIO, ALÉM DE POSSUIR CURSINHO PRÉ-VESTIBULAR! QUEM ESTÁ COMIGO GRITE _HIP HIP!_

E o pior...

É que a _maioria_ gritou essa merda.

Jesus.

É, você realmente não gosta de mim. O que você tem contra? Eu não fiz nada de errado... Eu reprovei de ano e entendo que errei – depois dessa merda, com certeza entendo – mas não precisava me trazer para cá, né? Quando eu chegar em casa você e eu vamos ter uma conversinha, meu caro!

- E AGORA, VOU APRESENTAR OS PROFESSORES, DO COLÉGIO TENCHI!

Eu realmente não me interessava... Me levantei do lugar que estava e sai dali para algum lugar.

O que esse cara tava pensando? Era doido? Acho que era... de fato, essa pergunta foi meio idiota.

Voltei pelo mesmo lugar que entrei, e queria eu poder sair daqui o mais rápido possível... Mas eu já estava matriculado...

Lamentável, Urahara. Como sempre você pensa, pensa e pensa e sempre escolhe errado...

Entrei de verdade na escola pela primeira vez, e vi um monte de corredores, escadarias e portas fechadas... É, comum também. Vasculhei tudo, e até subi as escadarias e sabia onde ficava a minha sala, ou pelo menos as salas do terceiro ano, não havia pego minha ficha nem o mapa da escola...

Entrei no que parecia ser a cantina, e nos lugares para se sentar, encontrei um homem lá. Cabelos vermelhos, cheios de tatuagens até pela testa – sentado com os pés em cima da mesa, escutando música bem alta, podia escutar daqui.

Se eu parecia um bad boy, ele com certeza era um.

- Também acha tudo isso um saco?

Ele era estranho, fato. Como ele sabia que eu cheguei?

- Sim. Todos muito escandalosos...

- Yep. – Ele ri de canto. – Eu odeio esta escola.

- Estuda aqui há muito tempo?

- Hoje é o meu primeiro dia e já estou achando tudo um saco muito inchado, depois de um chute.

Haha, o cara era bom...

Quer dizer, a piada dele foi engraçada.

Não foi?

- Já pegou sua ficha? – Perguntei.

- Não, e nem quero! Isso tudo é um saco.

- Nem me diga.

Havia gostado dele, podia vê-lo sendo um bom amigo, na verdade... Era um que não me acharia um adolescentezinho revoltado, por ser um. Não que eu seja... Quer dizer, se eu for, com certeza ele é bem mais que eu!

Sentei ao seu lado, e passamos algum tempo conversando... Ele era uma boa companhia. Sabe qual era nossa conversa?

Absolutamente nada. Silêncio. De fato, não era obrigado a conversar com ele... Deixávamos o assunto surgir, e isso era bacana.

Ah merda, me senti uma mulherzinha falando agora... Enfim.

Tocou, e notei que precisava ir até a secretaria...

- Você vai agora, Renji?

- Não, agora não... Vou dar um tempo aqui.

- Ok.

Fui até a secretaria, onde uma mulher velha, baixinha e magra, com óculos fundo de garrafa me atendeu.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, 3º ano.

- Ah, claro... – É impressão minha ou ela me olhou com nojo?

Ei!

- Aqui, Kurosaki Ichigo... 19 anos, norte-americano, reprovou o último ano da escola... – Ela me olhou por debaixo dos óculos.

Velha doida.

- Sua sala é o 3º B – Ela me deu um monte de folhas grampeadas, onde deveria ter o mapa, a ficha, enfim... – Entregue cada uma dessas fichas para cada um dos seus professores e considere-se livre do serviço.

- Ha, ha...

Ela era tão engraçada.

Não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui... Perda de tempo, muita perda de tempo. Eu poderia ter passado de vez e ficado livre! Mas nããão, qué isso, eu tinha que vir parar nessa _porra_ de escola e ainda por cima falando japonês!

Não que eu não saiba falar.

É que é chato, falar japonês. Muitas silabas repetidas, muitas vezes, numa mesma palavra. Encheção de saco.

Enfim.

Vou embora daqui, que é melhor.

- Desculpe! – Olhei para baixo, e vi uma garota... Ruiva, cabelos e olhos grandes com um monte de livros no chão.

Heim?

- Hã?

- Eu esbarrei em você, desculpe! Não o vi... – Ela se abaixou desesperada e começou a pegar os cadernos, atrapalhada.

Nossa, eu nem a senti esbarrando...

- Não, tudo bem... Eu acho.

Eu deveria ajudá-la a pegar os cadernos?

E teria que me abaixa, dizer "deixe-me ajudar", sorrir para ela, ser simpático...

Não, não. Vou embora, é melhor!

- Ei! – Ela tinha uma voz ameninada. – Sou Inoue Orihime, do 3º B! Qual o seu nome?

Ah, merda... Não consegui fugir a tempo.

- Kurosaki. Tchau.

Só vi a expressão dela de desapontada, e fui embora...

Não que eu goste de ser assim... Tá bom, eu gosto. Mas eu sou assim, e sinceramente, dane-se.

Certas pessoas são assim... Ou são desastradas, como a... Ruivinha.

Ou são Anjos da Morte, como aquela doida.

Oh Santa Merda, eu havia esquecido ela... E isso me leva a uma grande questão.

Sinto as pessoas me olhando, como se eu tivesse alguma coisa de errado. Dizem que quando uma pessoa está para morrer, ela é marcada.

... Então será que vou morrer aqui?

- E aí, Ichigo! – Renji de repente estava próximo a mim.

_Puta merda, _que susto.

- Erh...

- Que foi? – Ela me deu um tapa nas costas. – Ficou com medo da_ Ruivinha dos peitão?_

- Hã? Você viu?

Ela tem peitão? Nem reparei.

- Eu também sentiria medo se fosse você! – Ele riu descontraído, mas se bem que tinha alguma coisa errada no modo dele se referir à... Ruivinha. Só Ruivinha.

- Por acaso vocês já se conhecem? – Acho que eles tiveram algum caso, qualquer coisa, o modo que ele se referiu à ela foi estranho.

- TÁ LOUCO? – Ele riu nervoso, e passou o braço no meu ombro. – Dessa eu saio correndo.

- Ah ta, claro...

Que é mentira.

- Então, eu sou do 3º B... E você?

- 3º B também!

- Então vamos ser colegas de classe!

- É, parece que sim...

- Já tocou, então vamos para a aula!

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! E ai, demorei muito? Bom, é a partir daí que a história começa de verdade! vou ser bem rapida, minha net não ta ajudando, então eu prometo que no próximo capítulo respondo aos comentários! Beijão e bom domingo


	7. Colégio de Loucos

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**6# Colégio de Loucos**

Aham, claro. Eu estou super animado para ir para aula, principalmente agora, quando percebi que simplesmente metade dos alunos metidos a _fodões_ estão estudando em minha sala.

O que o 3º B tem de errado?

Será que sou eu?

Na verdade, olhando de perto, não havia nada de errado assim. Garotas, marmanjos e...

Um rato?

Ahn, que coisa nojenta. Não que eu esteja dando uma de gay, é só certo... Desconforto. Tá bom, eu sei, eu to dando uma de bichinha.

Mas eca... É um rato.

Vocês têm noção de quanta doença essa coisa dá, apenas na urina?

Claro, não que urina fosse algo bom... Na verdade, tecnicamente é, pois existem tratamentos contra doenças estranhas bebendo urina... Claro. Eu nunca faria isso.

Nunquinha. Quer dizer, depende. Se isso fosse caso de vida ou morte...

Ah, enfim, como vim parar aqui?

Esse bichinho ta me olhando de forma tão... Estranha. Impressão minha ou os olhos dele brilharam? Ah, cara, eca... Ta saindo algo amarelo dele.

Hm...

_Xixi? _

- AAAAAAAH!

ECA ECA ECA ECA ECA ECA!

XIXI DE RATO! XIXI DE RATO! LEPTOSPIROSE! LEPTOSPIROSE!

- DEIXA DE ESCÂNDALO, GAROTO! – Esse grito num instante me parou. Fala sério, essa voz me ameaçou mais que a urina daquele... Ser nojento e repugnante.

Tá bom, parei. Ele correu, e estou salvo dessa ameaça. Agora, vamos para a próxima ameaça. A maldita pessoa que me mandou "deixar de dar escândalo"...

- Parece uma garotinha, fazendo isso. – Eu olhei para ela.

E...

_PUTA_

_QUE_

_PARIU._

O QUE ESSA DOIDA TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Ela me olhou, com seu característico tom sarcástico. Olhei-a aos pés a cabeça, e percebi o quanto estou fudido.

Aquela anjo vai ser minha professora.

Não acredito.

Por favor, Deus, por que você me traiu? Responda!

Como pôde deixar seu filho, no auge dos seus dezenove anos, perdido no meio do caos... Do caos que se chama, por acaso, Anjo da Morte...

Por quê?

- O que... Você está fazendo aqui? – Minha garganta estava seca.

Mesmo eu querendo satirizar a situação... Mesmo que eu fizesse de tudo, não podia evitar sentir esse pânico. Isso é um sinal de morte. E agora, ela vai ser minha professora. Pelo que estava escrito no quadro, de matemática. E pelo menos, há quatro aulas de matemática por semana.

Além de cansativo... Tinha que ser com ela?

Com _isto?_

Faltavam professores de matemática no Japão?

Fala sério, ela tinha licenciatura? Pelo que eu sei, seres de outro mundo não possuem licenciatura para ensinar. Ou não deveriam possuir. Principalmente um ser de outro mundo, precisamente um Anjo da Morte, ela, que quer me levar, deveria ser minha professora. Isso não tá certo! Ta ridículo.

Por quê?

Por quê?

Vi-a sorrindo novamente, daquele jeito, cheio de escárnio, sarcasmo e tudo que for possível estar num sorriso só. Fala sério, eu ainda tenho medo quando me lembro daquela sensação que ela me fez ter... A de estar queimando, como se estivesse no inferno.

Talvez seja esse o poder de um anjo...

- Kurosaki Ichigo, sou a professora de matemática, Kuchiki Rukia. Eu já me apresentei na sala e você teria me escutado se não tivesse com medo de um pobre ratinho.

Era cruel.

Além de tudo isso, essa doida queria diminuir minha masculinidade diante da sala inteira? Eles iriam falar mal o ano todo!

Mas pensando bem...

Não faz diferença. Eles falariam o ano todo do meu cabelo, ou do fato de eu não falar com ninguém. Vendo por esse lado é até melhor, os gays não são mais tão discriminados hoje em dia, principalmente no Japão... Eu me lembro de quando eu tinha um colega gay na classe e todos o chamavam de Bambi, era algo muito—

- KUROSAKI ICHIGO, SENTE-SE EM SUA CARTEIRA AGORA OU ESTARÁ SUSPENSO POR UMA SEMANA!

Erh...

- Hm... Certo...

_Aberração._

_Vaca._

_Puta._

_Porra._

_Merda._

_Perdedora._

_Tábua._

_Anã._

_Anjinha de m-_

Que medo, deu agora. Vi-a me observando com malícia e...

Eu estava preso. Preso dentro daqueles olhos púrpuras, que ardiam como fogo. Um fogo... Lilás.

Eu... Não sei o que fazer.

Até quando a escutei, como se sua voz tivesse entrado em minha mente, já que seus lábios não se moveram uma vez sequer:

"_É melhor parar com os xingamentos, Ichigo. Lembre-se que vou te levar. E posso fazer isso de maneira bem prazerosa. Para mim, claro, já para você..."._

Senti minha boca ficar seca. Depois disso, certamente... Ela me fez preferir a morte.

E como que acabando o encanto, ela piscou e logo voltou a ser a professora que todos conheciam.

_O que... Foi isso?_

- Bom pessoal, por nossa sorte, vamos ter aulas de matemática todos os dias! – Ela disse com um sorriso, que cativou todos da sala. Mesmo os que não gostavam da matéria, passaram a gostar depois desse sorriso.

O que a faz mais perversa do que imaginei. Ela tinha todos na mão, pois ninguém parecia resistir a ela. Isso é estranho...

Será que eles não sentiam medo de olhá-la?

O que essas pessoas têm de anormal, que não se arrepiam apenas de olhar naqueles olhos? Ela emanava algo perigoso...

E pelo resto da aula, ela não mais me dirigiu a palavra e nem me olhou. O que de certa forma é bom. E de outra forma, é terrível – afinal, a morte me espera.

Literalmente.

Renji, que sentava ao meu lado – não, eu não tinha percebido, foi uma surpresa – me cutucou. Se chegou e falou baixo:

- Eu não gostei dela.

Segurei um riso nervoso. Eu devo _amá-la_, então.

- Nem eu.

- Ela te marcou! Você tem sorte. No primeiro dia, na primeira aula do ano letivo ela já reclamou contigo.

- Você nem imagina.

Realmente, ele nem imaginava.

- Você não pode agüentar calado, ela é estranha... Você sentiu?

- Alguém mais sentiu a não ser eu, ainda bem. Estava achando que eu era apenas o único lúcido aqui.

- Ela emana algo ruim.

- Sim.

Ele voltou ao seu lugar, enquanto era observado pela professora. Ou pela morte.

Ah, isso é tão mórbido.

Enquanto todos faziam os exercícios, a anjo ficou observando Renji fixamente. Engoli seco e olhei para ele, quando notei...

Que ele estava devolvendo o olhar.

Agora que percebi... Os olhos dele são tão...

... Vazios.

De novo, aquela sensação estranha, só que dessa vez multiplicada. Mais parecia que eles estavam travando uma batalha apenas com esses olhares. Até que ela pareceu se render.

Piscou e sorriu, um sorriso que conseguia conquistar todos...

Menos Renji.

- Vejo que o senhor Abarai Renji se tornuou amigo de Kurosaki Ichigo. – Ela alfinetou, e eu todo feliz que ela não tinha me citado o restante da aula. – Tome cuidado.

E o sinal tocou com o térmico da aula.

Não entendi para quem ela deu esse ávido... Se foi para Renji, ou para mim.

Entretanto, ele ainda continuava a olhando fixamente.

_O que é isso?_

* * *

**N/A: **Sete meses sem postar, nossa, que vergonha. Desculpem pessoal! Se esse pessoal ainda for ler esse capítulo... Essa história. Bem, devo admitir que tive vários motivos para não postar, mas o principal foi a falta de inspiração, o que garanto a vocês que não irá acontecer mais pois a história ta fervilhando na minha cabeça! E para compensar, se houver comentários suficiente claro, pelo menos uns dois ou três , prometo postar dois capítulos por semana! *-* Claro, se houver pessoas que ainda lêem... Por favor pessoal, não me abandonem, não vou abandonar vocês nem essa história!

Um beijão e o próximo capitulo.


	8. Estranhos na Noite

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**7# Estranhos na Noite**

Às vezes eu me pergunto "Deus do céu, que pecado eu cometi para estar passando por esse martírio?" Tá bom, eu admito que eu seja _um pouco_ dramático. Mas percebo que ultimamente, minha vida anda um... Inferno. Ou quase isso.

Desde que essa Anjo da Morte chegou na minha vida, tudo ficou de ponta cabeça. Ela literalmente me acompanha por todos os lugares, exceto nos intervalos da escola, afinal iria dar muita pinta uma professora seguindo um aluno constantemente.

Sem contar que eu estou traumatizado. Entendam... Me mexo na cama a noite, e quando abro os olhos, pow! Aquela tábua me observando, deitada ao meu lado. É extremamente... Incômodo. Ela fazia isso para me assustar, porque depois disso eu não conseguia dormir.

Digo, nos primeiros dias sim... Mas depois acabei por me acostumar, afinal. Ou eu acostumava, ou ficava louco, e a segunda opção realmente não era viável.

O que aconteceu exatamente agora.

É tão frustrante...

- Eu sei, Ichigo. Mas é isso, não posso desgrudar de você.

Suspirei, resignado.

E a _filha da puta_ ainda podia ler pensamentos. Note o quão frustrante isso é...

- Mas por que você precisa deitar ao meu lado? Eu preciso dormir...

- Pare de choramingar, Ichigo. – Ela disse com sua voz gelada. – Apenas volte a dormir.

E então, ela tocou o meu rosto.

Pode ser estranho, mas não consigo parar de analisar nada.

Principalmente o que ela fez. E neste momento, o que ela fazia era tocar meu rosto.

Sua mão era tão gelada, deus dedos tão finoss. Sentia um leve formigamento na pele, quase inexistente, pelo contato. Seus olhos brilhavam...

O que é isso?

Estranho, muito estranho.

Pois eu estava...

_Fascinado._

Vi-a sorrir e acho que sorri também. Não sei.

Tudo está ficando tão...

... Lento.

- Ichigo, você é meu.

- Sim...

* * *

_- Tire sua presença nojenta daqui._

_- Quem você acha que é para me mandar sair?_

_- Apenas quem vai matá-lo quando chegar a hora._

_- Você realmente acha que vai conseguir fugir disso? Ele o quer, e você vai ter que dá-lo._

_- Não, ele é meu. Nunca vou deixar que toquem-no..._

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

PUTA QUE PARIU, TEM AGORA MAIS UM DOIDO NO MEU QUARTO.

E ELE...

É O RENJI!

Ah, Meu Deus...

Meu coração... Senhor...

- O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI? E CONVERSANDO COM ELA?

Eles me olhava surpresos.

- VOCÊ NÃO É O CARA QUE ESTUDA COMIGO?

Rukia me olhava com os olhos tão abertos que mais pareciam que iam saltar fora. RENJI, O FILHO DA PUTA DO RENJI me encarava atordoado.

- O que você escutou da conversa? – Rukia me perguntou, direta.

Ahn... Por que todo mundo fez questão de me ignorar?

- Dá para responderem as minhas perguntas?

- Saia daqui. Agora. – Ela disse para o Renji, que ainda estava me observando.

- Não, espere... – Ele respondeu.

Assim, o mais macabro de tudo isso é que os dois estavam em cima de mim. Em pé. NO TETO DO MEU QUARTO.

Entendem o meu surto?

Entendem, _né?_

Então, Renji – ou pelo menos achava que esse era o nome – veio andando PELO TETO até mim. Ele era alto, sua cabeça ficou na altura da minha.

Ah, ele ta me olhando fixamente.

Tá me achando um gay, por a caso?

- Kurosaki Ichigo...

- Que é?

- Como você acordou?

- Ahn... Acordando?

Ele se aproximou mais de mim.

Eca, que nojo.

Aí ele... Sorri.

Legal, virei motivo de piadas agora.

- Muitos querem você. – De novo essa ladainha... – Acho melhor você tomar cuidado. Sua presença chama atenção.

_PUTA_

_MERDA!_

Senti minha veia estourar depois do que ele disse.

EU SEI, EU SEI! Ser ruivo é problemático. Mas não sabia que isso até chamava a atenção de seres de outro mundo. Tipo... Eu posso ser ruivo, mas o cabelo dele era literalmente vermelho, do tipo sangue. Longo e cheio de tatuagens, vestindo um sobretudo preto.

Ah, só ressaltando, ele é um Anjo da Morte também.

E aí, campeão? Quem é o mais estranho aqui? Eu ou você?

Heim?

Heim?

Ah merda...

Isso não adianta nada.

Maldição.

Vi Rukia sorrir. Claro, deve ser interessantíssimo ter a mente de uma pessoa a sua disposição para ser lida o tempo todo. Seria bom se eu tivesse algum tipo de privacidade aqui, ô _coisa!_

Tomara que ela tenha escutado.

Hm... Ela me olhou feio. É, escutou.

- Agora podem fazer o favor de sair da minha vida? Eu tenho aula amanhã.

Renji sorriu de canto e foi até Rukia novamente.

Pelo teto novamente, _claro._

- Então... Até amanhã, professora Kuchiki. – Ele comentou sarcasticamente.

- Até, Sr. Abarai.

Então ele...

SUMIU.

Magnífico.

O que está havendo com Tóquio?

Rukia veio até mim.

- O que ele queria? – Perguntei.

Ela sorriu arrogante e eu realmente odeio esse sorriso nela.

- Nada que interesse a você, um simples mortal.

- Acho que interessa, já que falavam sobre mim!

Ahá.

Te peguei agora. Pode ir falando.

- Só porque era um assunto _sobre_ você, não quer dizer que era um assunto _para_ você. Boa noite.

Hm...

- Eu perdi o sono.

Ela me deu um sorriso sacana e...

PERAÍ.

A Rukia me deu um sorriso sacana. Oh meu Deus. Isso não é o pior...

O pior foi que eu gostei.

_Eu gostei_. E ela sabe disso.

- É sério, Rukia. – Recomecei. Isso Ichigo, auto-controle. Ela pode saber, mas pode não perceber. – O que vocês estavam falando? Que história é essa de... Você me proteger?

Ela ficou me olhando fixamente por um tempo e retribuí. Rukia não vai ganhar esta batalha.

- O meu nome não é Rukia. – Ela sussurrou, e quando percebi já estava deitada ao meu lado.

- Por que você precisa me proteger?

- Eu não preciso.

- Por que você quer me proteger?

E seus olhos violetas brilharam... Cheios de significado. E mais uma vez me percebi perdido ali.

- O que você esconde?

- Vinte cinco de novembro de 2009.

Eu estava confuso.

Ela estava próxima...

Muito próxima, o que contribuía muito para a minha confusão.

- Esse é o dia em que Kurosaki Ichigo irá morrer.

Estou surpreso... Mas não chocado. Isso me dá quanto tempo?

Seis meses. Talvez seja impossível lutar contra isso. Talvez apenas precise seguir com a onda e esperar para ver onde ela leva.

- Que bom que você está aceitando. Assim você facilita o meu trabalho, Ichigo.

- Que trabalho?

E então...

Senti seus lábios frios sobre os meus.

* * *

**N/A: **E aí pessoa, gostaram? Postei rápido, né? Eu disse pra vocês que postaria! Adorei os comentários gente, muito obrigada a todos que leram ou favoritaram, principalmente a:** xTaSaxProductionx**, **Mela-cham**, **Luryane** e **Anônimo,** uma pessoa que não colou nome na review (: Mas tudo bem, espero ver todos vocês novamente no próximo capítulo, postarei logo, mas só se houver mais comentários! Me digam o que estão achando da história. Até a próxima**;  
**


	9. Algumas Descobertas

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**8# Algumas Descobertas**

* * *

O que posso dizer disso? Foi...

Dolorosamente prazeroso.

Seus lábios eram _tão_ macios e sua língua_ tão_ fria. Delicada e avassalador, ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei por um bom tempo num estado de dormência, misturado com uma sensação incrível. Sinceramente...

Era a primeira vez que eu beijava alguém – ou alguma coisa – desse jeito. Que me fizesse sentir dessa forma tão vivo e tão morto, ao mesmo tempo. A medida que eu em sentia entusiasmado, meu corpo estava cansado.

Digo, eu posso até está brincando com algo que não deveria – afinal, ela vai me levar em algum momento – mas isso realmente não vale, certo? Tipo... Eu vou morrer em seis meses. E se eu não viver o que eu preciso viver em seis meses talvez minha alma não fique em paz, para onde quer que ela vá, se é que ela vai estar em algum lugar.

Não que eu queria ter um romance com ela, ou algo do gênero. Chego até me arrepender do que fiz, afinal... Deus, _eu beijei a morte_. Nota o quão irônico isso é?

Ela me fitou com seus olhos lilases e sorriu. Um sorriso misterioso, como se... Soubesse o que queria. Claro que sabe o que quer – ela quer a minha vida. Claro que ela sabe o que eu penso, ela lê mentes. Então certamente ela sabe todo o efeito que causou em mim e se diverte com isso. Bem, não a culpo...

To pagando de idiota aqui com todo esse sentimentalismo e descrição de sensações, mas eu preciso entender o motivo disso tudo.

Vamos lá, irei listar.

Na verdade, to quase mudando de idéia, com ela me olhando desse jeito tão imbecil. Será que devo me expor tanto assim? Digo... Ela é a morte. Preciso realmente repetir isso tantas vezes? Acho que já virou um mantra meu, para deixar de pensar ou fazer coisas inconseqüentes e idiotas...

- Ichigo, pare de pensar tanto, vai acabar por sua cabeça pegando fogo. – E aquele sorrisinho irritante de novo. Ah, mas que engraçada a piada...

Ninguém entendeu, esse _caralho._

Claro, não posso me esquecer de observar a situação em que estamos.

Eu estava deitado na cama, de qualquer jeito, com apenas a calça do meu pijama. E ela também deitada na cama, de bruços, próxima a mim. Ela se apoiava nos covelos, que estavam flexionados, para me olhar sempre.

_Sempre e constantemente._

Isso é chato.

Mas bem, voltando...

- Eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer...

- Hm.

- O que você sentiu ontem, quando o... – Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, até que disse com nojo – o _Renji_, esteve aqui ontem?

- O nome dele não é Renji.

- Eu sei, seu idiota, esqueceu que eu vim do mesmo lugar que ele? – Ela respondeu, abusada.

Opa, mesmo lugar?

- É que nós não temos nome.

- E como é que vocês conseguem se identificar? – Eu perguntei, confuso.

- É algo muito grandioso... Para apenas um reles humano como você entender.

E tome uma na cara. Valeu Rukia! Me ridicularizou completamente...

- Tente.

Rukia se aproximou de mim, passando sua mão branca no meu peito. Com seu dedo indicador, frio, ficou fazendo círculos ali, enquanto olhava sem hesitação em nos meus olhos. Enquanto eu hesitava.

Eu hesito.

_Quem não hesitaria?_

Seus olhos violetas brilhavam tanto...

- São os olhos. – Ela me disse.

- Olhos?

- Sim. Cada um de nós tem os olhos de cor diferente. De brilho diferente... – Ela disse, sorrindo.

E por incrível que pareça – até eu não acreditei no que vi – não era um sorriso malicioso, presunçoso ou qualquer_ oso_ desses. Era um genuíno.

- O que você chama de _Renji _tem os olhos opacos. Eu tenho olhos púrpuras... E assim vai.

Uau.

Digo, uau mesmo. Que maneira interessante. Digo, tudo se torna interessante com a Rukia.

Quer dizer, com ela não!

Mas... A história dela é muito, muito incrível. O que eu apenas não entendo é, o que ela está fazendo comigo.

- Eu nunca pensei que essas cosias existissem. – Comecei, olhando para ela. – Ceifadores... Almas;

Vi-a revirar os olhos.

- Não nos chame de Ceifador, é ofensivo. – Ela disse, enquanto tirava o cabelo da frente dos olhos. – Nós não ceifamos ninguém.

- E como é que vocês fazem?

Ela sorriu misteriosamente para mim, e não me respondeu.

Ah, saquei. Perguntei demais. Sempre quando pergunto algo que não devo saber, ela me olha assim...

... Puramente irritante.

- Yare, Yare. Me responde uma coisa então... – Ela não respondeu. – O que o Renji estava fazendo aqui?

Ela sorriu aquele sorriso irritante de novo.

- O nome dele não é Renji. – Fala sério, essa _tampinha_ estava me provocando ou o quê?

- A segunda opção.

Tsc, irritante.

- Por que ele perguntou, tão surpreso, como eu havia acordado?

- Hm... – Ela pareceu pensar em como responder. AÊ! Vou esclarecer pelo menos uma dúvida. – Normalmente os humanos não conseguem acordar de um sono induzido.

Sono induzido?

- Como assim? – Que porra é essa? Alguém me dopou e eu não vi?

Rukia sorriu de uma maneira sapeca para mim.

Ah, claro...

- VOCÊ ME ENFEITÇOU? QUANDO? ONDE QUE EU NÃO ME LEMBRO?

Então ela encostou seus lábios nos meus rapidamente.

- Assim.

O que posso dizer?

- _Filha da puta!_

- Não me chame disso. – Ela rebateu, ofendida. OFENDIDA COM O QUE, PRIMEIRAMENTE?

- Como você conseguiu me fazer dormir... Me beijando?

Pergunta constrangedora, eu sei. Mas eu preciso saber, ué.

- Nós possuímos muito poderes... Singulares. – Ela respondeu. – Entre eles, esse existe.

Eu estava confuso com a Rukia.

O que... É tudo isso?

Por que ela simplesmente não explica? Qual é a grande dificuldade da questão? E vou morrer de todo jeito e já me acostumei a idéia... Ela poderia me falar. Não que eu possa impedir qualquer tipo de conspiração que ela possa estar tramando – eu não tenho nenhum tipo de poder. Nenhum tipo de estratégia. Nem sei de nada – por isso que fui reprovado.

Eu apenas quero saber o motivo disso estar acontecendo comigo.

Talvez, se eu tivesse ficado nos Estados Unidos... Eu ficasse vivo por mais algum tempo.

- Nada disso! – Como sempre, ela me lê... Acostumei. – Você já estava no meu radar há muito tempo. – Isso não é reconfortante... – Mesmo que você fosse parar no _Vaticano_, eu estaria lá. E isso estaria acontecendo.

Suspirei, resignado.

- Por que... Eu estava no seu radar?

O que eles querem comigo?

- Eu não sou idiota, Rukia. Eu sei que há um motivo para você ser tão grudada em mim.

Ela erguei uma das finas sobrancelhas dela.

- Eu acho você sensual.

AHAHAHAHAHA!

ESSA FOI ENGRAÇADA!

... Não foi.

- Você não vai conseguir me constranger. – Se ela é chata, eu posso ser mais. – Eu não tenho nenhum poder, não sei ver espíritos ou qualquer coisa sobrenatural dessas... Eu não via vocês, até você se apresentar para mim. Eu sou um cara normal e ruivo. Então, me diga... Que _porra _é isso tudo?

Rukia sorriu misteriosa, e seus belos olhos púrpuras começaram a brilhar, e toda vez que isso acontece, me vejo preso neles, exatamente como agora. Sua pele pálida fazia um contraste harmonioso com os cabelos negros, como a escuridão, que ela tinha.

De forma felina – e devo admitir, muito sexy – ela engatinhou até mim, pela cama, e sentou no meu colo, de frente, com uma perna de cada lado. Suas mãos estavam no meu pescoço...

... E sobre o que eu estava falando mesmo?

Claro que foi instintivo – e um pouquinho pensado também. Mas eu não consegui resistir a colocar minhas mãos na cintura dela. E também não resisti a olhar suas coxas pálidas, que estava à mostra para mim pela primeira vez, por causa da posição. Aquele vestido preto sempre cobria tudo.

Então ela aproximou sua boca a minha orelha.

- Você já ouviu falar nos seres chamados... Híbridos? – Sua voz estava aveludada.

Eu acho que demorei para responder... Mas não queria perder naquele jogo. Digo... Era carnal. Ou pelo menos eu acho que é.

- Sim. A miscigenação de duas espécies distintas. – Incrível eu ter conseguido me lembrar disso, _nessa hora_. E como eu consegui falar esse nome?

- Sim. – Rukia desceu a mão de minha nuca e... Realmente, ela passou a mão em algum lugar que eu esqueci o nome agora. – Agora junte o fato de você conseguir se livrar de um feitiço sobrenatural... Como o feitiço de um Anjo da Morte.

- Sim? – Pressionei seu quadril no meu, e senti ela se retrair.

- E com outro fato. – Ela disse, dessa vez olhando nos meus olhos.

Novamente, esses olhos...

- Que fato?

- Com o fato de que você está resistindo até agora ao meu feitiço.

- O QUE?

ELA TA ME ENFEITÇANDO? QUE MERDA!

E EU ACHANDO QUE EL-...

- _Durma._

E tudo escureceu.

* * *

Eu acordei.

E eu já sabia o que havia acontecido.

Puta merda, eu odeio quando ela faz isso. Simplesmente me faz dormir e foge de todas as minhas perguntas!

Falando nisso...

Mas que merda. Eu... Fiquei excitado perto dela. Eu queria _ela._ Só posso estar doente.

Como eu posso... Desejar alguém como ela? Na verdade, ela nem é alguém. Ela é uma criatura. Pela ordem natural das coisas, eu deveria achá-la asquerosa, por ser tão pálida e sinistra. Por ela me fazer sentir estranho.

Mais parece que quanto mais ela me pressiona a sentir mal, menos medo eu sinto dela. E isso é irracional.

Eu realmente preciso...

... Respirar.

Falando nisso, que horas são?

Olho para o relógio de parede e...

_CARALHO_! TO ATRASADO PARA A ESCOLA!

ISSO APENAS POR TUA CULPA, RUKIA!

* * *

**N/A: **E aí pessoal, tudo belezinha? Capítulo postado! (: Esse demorou um poquuinho para sair porque eu não sabia exatamente como chegar na parte mais importante dele, que a conversa do Ichigo com a Rukia, mas enfim, cheguei lá! E muito obrigada, de verdade, pelos comentários! **Paty Rocha**, **Flor Cordeiro**, **likedreams** e (fazia tempo que você não aparecia por aqui!).

**OFF**: Para quem leu até aqui, o que eu acho difícil, quem de vocês foi na estréia de Harry Potter? *-* Eu fui!


	10. Quase Outras Descobertas

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**9# Quase Outras Descobertas**

* * *

Estou nesta escola miserável, novamente.

Fazia tempo que eu não reclamava disso, mas... Por que o meu pai tinha que me colocar aqui mesmo? Bem, os costumes dos japoneses são de fato muito, mas muito chatos. Levantar quando o professor chega. Levantar quando o professor dispensa. Normas de comportamento eram mais chatas ainda. E esse uniforme então... Cadê a liberdade? Digo, qual é o problema de olhar para a janela e ficar calado sem querer saber da aula?

Os professores reclamavam até disso.

Pelo amor de Deus! Ah não, por Ele não. Afinal, até Deus está contra mim. Tsc, que merda.

Que merda... Bom, "merda" me lembra ao que aconteceu ontem a noite, sabe? Porque aquilo foi uma merda tão grande, mas tão grande que seu fedor está impregnado ao meu nariz. Sim, realmente nojento e asqueroso – porque eu deveria colocar na minha cabeça que ontem foi assim.

Sem contar que aconteceu muita, muita coisa. Sem falar que ainda estou tentando decifrar o que ela quis dizer com _híbrido_. Digo, eu sou uma pessoa cheia de perspicácia, eu noto as coisas, mas dessa vez não deu certo. Claro, porque eu estava distraído demais naquela hora e pude eventualmente não ter escutado algumas palavras fundamentais para resolver esse dilema.

Mas eu não pude fazer nada, porque tipo... _Céus_, a Rukia é muito gost—

- Kurosaki Ichigo, por que não compartilha seus pensamentos conosco? – A Rukia ralhou.

Esqueci de comentar que era ela quem estava dando aula?

E esqueci também de que ela pode ler minha mente.

Hm, já sei! Um bom troco. Eu sou um gênio. Essas idéias vem de repente, e a inspiração chega... Posso ter repetido, mas tenho os meus momentos.

Ah _porra_, ela vai ficar _muito puta_.

- Eu só estava pensando antes me interromper, professora, em como você é gost—

- O QUE?

Ahá, consegui. Kurosaki Ichigo, você é _foda_.

Vi-a ficando extremamente vermelha, enquanto todos os alunos da sala me olhavam, inclusive o Renji, que e_stranhamente_ parou de falar comigo após _aquele_ incidente. Mas voltando, ela estava prestes a explodir. E não era de constrangimento, era de... Raiva. Muita raiva.

Eu sou _tão foda, mas tão foda_, que consegui fazer um Anjo da Morte ficar com raiva de mim. Sacou?

Tudo bem, pode não ter sido uma boa idéia, já que os olhos dela estão cintilando de um jeito muito, mas muito ameaçador. E a cada palavrinha que penso, ela fica com mais raiva... Falando nisso, tenho que arrumar um meio de que ela pare de saber o que eu penso, está ficando terrivelmente irritante.

Talvez eu consiga, se eu querer... Tipo, não tem aquele ditado, "querer é poder"? Talvez funcione comigo! Por que não funcionaria? Funciona com tanta gente... Tá bom, parei. Hm, ela ainda está me olhando fixamente.

E esses olhos...

Só que dessa vez, ela parece surpresa. Na verdade, um misto entre surpresa e medo, e percebi que ela tirou o olhar de mim para o Renji, sentado mais no canto da sala – até de lugar ele mudou. Ele também parecia surpreso, mas não com medo. Os dois mantinham os olhos um no outro, como se estivessem conversando...

_Tsc. _

Fala sério, isso é irritante. Essa comunicação sem palavras deles...

Até que os dois automaticamente olharam para mim, e a seguinte palavra descreve tudo:

_Apavorados._

Os alunos cochichavam muito. Tipo, ÓBVIO que eles perceberam o clima do lugar. _Puta que pariu_! Quem não perceberia? A Rukia realmente _não é _um poço de discrição. O Renji com aquele cabelo vermelho-sangue nem se fala. Mas é aquela coisa...

POR QUE RAIOS AQUELES DOIS ESTAVAM AGINDO DESSE JEITO?

Ridículo.

Tudo bem, entendi a raiva dela pela minha resposta e tal, mas não precisava disso tudo. Eu realmente não fiz nada anormal ou sobrenatural, sinceramente estou ofendido. Ela realmente me achava um frangote ao ponto de não conseguir responder uma provocação? Tudo bem, eu _dancei_ na mão dela ontem, mas isso não quer dizer que não possa revidar a altura!

Ou quase isso.

Até que aconteceu algo estranho.

Tipo estranho mesmo.

Ela levantou o braço para frente com o punho fechado, chamando a atenção de todos. Seus olhos lilases brilharam. Então abriu a mão e flexionou os dedos, logo uns brilhos púrpuros saíram da mão dela e devo admitir, apesar de assombroso, era meio gay. Acho que não me surpreendo tanto assim mais com Rukia...

Mentira, me surpreendo sim. Não com facilidade, mas sim.

Até que todo mundo parou. Exatamente na mesma posição. No mesmo lugar.

Tinha um menino sentado lá na frente, que estava resfriado, então aquele _porra_ fungava – irritantemente – todo o tempo. Rolavam até umas brincadeirinhas com isso, e estranhamente ele não estava fazendo mais. Óbvio que ele não se curou repentinamente...

E Tem aquela outra, sentada mais no canto da sala. Ela tinha um tique estranho, vivia mexendo os cabelos. Ela não estava fazendo isso.

Olhei para Rukia, e ela me observava fixamente.

- Preciso falar com você, Ichigo.

_Não!_

_Mentira..._

ELA PARALISOU TODO MUNDO, _CARALHO._

Todos, quer dizer, absolutamente NINGUÉM se mexia. Todos pararam feito estátuas, pois nem ao menos piscavam, enquanto apenas ela, o Renji e eu podíamos nos mexer. Observei melhor toda a sala, e notei que até as poeiras ficaram imóveis no ar.

Então descobri que na verdade ela não paralisou as pessoas...

... Ela parou o tempo.

Irônica, ela se aproximou de mim ao mesmo tempo em que Renji fazia o mesmo. Eles estavam me intimidando, e eu realmente não sabia o motivo.

Que pecado eu cometi para estarem fazendo isso?

Porra, eu to tão assustado que nem consigo falar. Vai ver sou esse frangote mesmo...

Rukia veio até mim desesperada, enquanto seus olhos cintilavam como duas ametistas. Por que sempre me sinto preso a eles? Por que me sinto preso a _ela?_

- COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – Ela praticamente explodiu na minha frente, esbarrando suas mãos na mesinha da carteira onde eu estava sentado.

Antes ela não estava com raiva... Na verdade, ela estava até feliz, comparada como está agora.

_Fodeu._ O que eu fiz?

- RESPONDA-ME! COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU IMPEDIR?

- IMPEDIR O QUE, PELO AMOR DE DEUS?

- COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU IMPEDIR QUE EU LESSE SUA MENTE?

_O que?_

Olhei para o Renji ao lado dela, que me encarava super sério. Não era brincadeira.

E o pior de tudo, eu não sabia responder.

- Eu... Fiz isso?

- SIM, VOCÊ FEZ! – Ela bateu de novo as mãos na mesa tão brutalmente que a madeira cedeu, fazendo o contorno exato de suas mãos. – RESPONDA-ME!

Acho que a saliva nunca me foi tão ruim assim de engolir.

- Acho que... Querer é poder. – Respondi.

Ela ficou suas unhas curtas na madeira, onde seus dedos teriam sangrados se ela fosse um ser humano e olhou para o Renji. Os olhos dele novamente estavam densos, como se fosse a mais profunda escuridão – o mais profundo nada. Eles simplesmente eram... Vazios. E intensos, ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que... Era um poço de coisas ruins. Tirei a vista com certo medo, de seus olhos.

_Mais parecia que se eu olhasse demais, poderia me afogar em desespero._

- Então você quis? – O Renji me perguntou, calmo. Evitei olhar para ele.

- Ahn, sim... – Respondi. – Por que vocês estão desse jeito? Eu fiz algo... _Imperdoável _para os Anjos da Morte?

Não pude evitar, fui um pouco sarcástico. Afinal, eles "levavam" todo mundo mesmo, assim, nunca perdoavam ninguém, nem nada. Se é que eles também "levavam" as plantinhas que morriam e os animaizinhos... Outra questão a ser levantada: animais têm almas?

Ah, que inútil. Foco, Ichigo.

Por que eu me perco tão facilmente nos meus pensamentos?

Vai ver é por isso que repeti.

Mas que merda, fiz de novo!

- O que você está pensando? – Rukia me perguntou.

Isso foi...

... Muito estranho.

Ela me perguntar o que estou pensando. Geralmente, eu nem preciso abrir minha boca para falar, porque ela tinha acesso completamente livre a minha mente e a lia a vontade, apenas abrindo a boca para me responder. E havia vezes em que nem mover os músculos da boca ela precisava, pois se quisesse, bastava _falar_ na minha mente e tudo certo. Quando eu já estava me acostumando...

Se bem que, devo admitir que gostei. Provavelmente, pela primeira vez desde que "eu" passou ser "nós" – parece mais um namoro, falando dessa maneira – estou no controle.

E estar no controle é bom. Fazia tempo que não me sentia assim...

- Por que você quer saber? – Perguntei de volta.

Toma o troco, Rukia!

Magrela!

... E não aconteceu nada. Ela não me fuzilou com os olhos, nem me "castigou", nem nada, o que é ótimo, claro. Estou me sentindo normal de novo.

- Hm... – E apenas com esse muxoxo, Rukia olhou para o Renji, e eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

E sim, eu estou morrendo de curiosidade. Tipo, ISSO NÃO SE FAZ! Excluir completamente a pessoa de uma conversa! Eu estou aqui, alôô! Morro de vontade de falar isso.

Claro que eu não vou dizer isso.

Mesmo que agora eu esteja com um pouco de defesa contra ela – ou contra os dois, sei lá – eu não vou arriscar falar e ter minha boca literalmente fechada. Sabe-se lá o que essa doida – ou esses doidos – podem fazer comigo.

Então, depois de algum muito tempo, Rukia me observou. Seus olhos ametistas estavam de encontro ao meu – e eles brilhavam tanto. Mais que o normal. Uma mistura de tons diferentes de uma mesma cor, o roxo, dançando numa harmonia mais que perfeita.

Eles me fascinavam.

Eles me cativavam.

E então ela me beijou.

Tão repentinamente... É por um motivo desse que fico deslumbrado perto dela. Tão imprevisível e infelizmente, previsível... Pois ela deixou claro que vai me levar um dia. Seria melhor não saber dessa atitude dela. E muito menos a data que isso iria acontecer...

Eu gostei? Claro que gostei. Óbvio que eu gostei. Gostei mais do que o conceito do que era saudável, permitia.

Mas foi aí que eu percebi uma coisa extraordinária.

Quando Rukia me beijava, ela me deixava num nível tão elevado de euforia, que eu jamais pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. Era bom. Só que eu pagava um preço por isso – ainda não sei que preço era esse – mas a mesma medida que ela me tomava uma coisa, ela me dava outra. E eu apenas sabia claramente o que era que eu _recebia_: prazer.

Eu parei o beijo, e ela se afastou de mim.

- Por que não funciona? – Me perguntou.

Erh...

CHEGA!

Eu acho que usei toda a inteligência que a minha pessoa poderia adquirir pelo restante da minha pouca vida agora, então seria agradável que as pessoas – ou seres fingindo serem pessoas – que não me fizesse perguntas tão difíceis de serem respondidas. Seria bom morrer sem ter a sensação de frustração.

- Não funcionou o quê, pelo amor de Deus?

Percebi que eu tenho chamado muito por ele. Eu nunca fui muito religioso... Acho que agora seria uma boa hora para me redimir.

Rukia olhou para mim aparentando estar indignada.

Aparentando não.

Ela estava _realmente puta._

- Você é idiota? – Ela quase grita. – Nada do que eu te disse ontem adiantou?

- Hã?

- Eu preciso realmente dizer com todas as letras?

- Não acho o certo você falar. – Renji disse.

Falar o que, pelo amor de Deus?

- Eu preciso falar! Olhe que ponto já chegou! – Rukai respondeu, preocupada.

- CERTO, ISSO JÁ DEU! – Gritei. – CANSEI DESSA FRESCURA! FALEM AGORA QUAL É A MERDA DISSO TUDO!

Ela me olhou ameaçadoramente por algum tempo, nunca desprendendo seus olhos dos meus. E é claro que eu não iria dar para trás, nessa discussão quem iria ganhar _era eu_. E de repente, Rukia suspirou, abaixando os ombros. Então voltou a olhar para mim.

- VOCÊ É O ELO! – Ela gritou.

_O que?_

_Elo?_

- ISSO JÁ FOI LONGE DEMAIS! - E atrás de todos nós, ninguém mais e ninguém menos...

Aquela garota que esbarrou em mim no primeiro dia. Sua voz em nada se assemelhava a como eu lembrava. Estava firme e decidida, não havia hesitação. Seu tom estava adulto e feminino, além de autoritário. E seus olhos...

Eu não havia percebido antes, mas eles eram _incríveis_. Lembrava muito as cores que o céu ficava quando o sol começava a se por. Uma junção das cores quentes, o amarelo e o vermelho, num laranja radiante. A cor nele era forte, ofuscava, aquecia, ao mesmo tempo em que transmitia tranqüilidade.

Parecia mais a _passagem_ _para o_ _paraíso_.

Desviei rapidamente, antes que eu não conseguisse mais fazê-lo.

E ela era mais um deles.

* * *

**N/A: **Saiu rápido, heim? É que como disse, estou fervilhando com essa história na minha cabeça. É que eu quero adiantar a história o máximo que eu posso, porque quando voltar as aulas o ritmo talvez diminua um pouco. E tenho torcido muito para que ela dê certo, e mais ainda para que ela tenha mais de vinte capítulos. Não sei se vocês leram outras fanfics minhas, mas eu não tenho muito jeito com histórias longas. Eu perco o foco facinho. A minha maior foi Através da Janela, IchiRuki também, com 11 capítulos. E obrigada de verdade a todos os comentários, eles são a fonte do meu entusiasmo para escrever! Resposta:

**FBrandt – **Ah, novamente, terei que deixar seu nome assim, pois o fanfiction buga ele simplesmente. De fato, a Rukia sempre coloca ele para dormir nas horas críticas. Mas dessa vez ela não conseguiu, ahá. Sério que você nunca viu Harry Potter? Que surpresa! Deveria ver. Altamente recomendado. Ler o livro então, melhor ainda. Até o próximo capítulo! XD

**Mela-cham – **AH, É VOCÊ! Eu já li e comentei em histórias suas. Que bom ter você aqui acompanhando a minha. Bom, o motivo vocês ainda não irão saber... Mais tarde quem sabe! Você dormiu na estréia? Nossa, não deve ter sido muito interessante para você né? xD

**likedreams – **Tensione ereto, essa foi boa! Realmente, tadinho dele. A Rukia não perdoa de jeito de nenhum. Mas quem sabe o que pode acontecer daqui pra diante né? Talvez a situação possa mudar xD

**Sammy – **aahaha, obrigada pelos elogios. A minha fonte de inspiração? Eu não sei, a história simplesmente sai da minha cabeça ^^ eu não me lembro de ter me baseado em nada, não voluntariamente. Te espero no próximo capítulo

**skulaine - **uma das primeiras historias que você lê? Que honra ser a minha ^^ até o próximo capítulo!

**Mariane da Luz – **Uau, você comentou em todos os capítulos que leu, obrigada por esse entusiasmo ^^ E o próximo capítulo saiu loguinho, nem esperou muito, ta vendo? (: Ah você foi na estréia? Também adorei o filme, pena não ter mais estréia para ir ^^

Até o próximo capítulo.

_Mili Black_


	11. Deixado na Mão

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**10# Deixado na Mão**

* * *

- Vocês ficaram loucos? – Aquela garota que eu não lembrava o nome estava muito, mas muito puta. Talvez mais puta do que a Rukia, alguns momentos atrás. - NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! É CONTRA AS REGRAS!

O que está acontecendo em Tóquio?

Deus se esqueceu desse lugar?

Está completamente infestado desses Anjos da Morte... E por coincidência ou não, DOIS deles estudavam comigo e UM era professora. Imagine o quão divertido deve ser isso, claro, não esquecendo o fato de eu ser o único normal, humano e normal por aqui. Automaticamente, deixa de ser divertido para ser perigoso. Tá, tá, eu sei que vou morrer, mas eu ainda tenho seis meses pela frente. Nada de morrer antes disso!

- Você? – Rukia e Renji falaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando pasmos para a garota... Ou não. Ela não era uma garota, era?

- Eu estou cansado disso... – E nenhuma das minhas perguntas foi esclarecida. – O que os três estão fazendo aqui, nessa escola? - Perguntei.

Nenhum deles me respondeu, apenas ficaram trocando olhares entre si. Eu realmente queria poder escutar o que eles falavam, já que é impossível os fazer mexer a boca.

Até que finalmente a Rukia falou.

- O Ichigo merece saber. – Ela apontou para mim, enquanto olhava para a... Inoue. Acho que esse era nome dela. – Não dá mais para esconder! Estou aqui para protegê-lo, e farei o necessário para isso!

- Você só pode ter enlouquecido! – Inoue rebateu, furiosa. Só o Renji ficava em silêncio, apenas observando. – Ele não pode saber de nada! Nós somos invisíveis, esqueceu?

- Eu sei que somos. Mas ele já sabe demais... Ele tem poderes demais.

Poderes quem?

Eu?

Da onde elas tiraram essa história?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Não hesitei em perguntar.

- Ichigo, você não é um humano comum. – Rukia começou a falar. Finalmente, respostas. – Você...

- NÃO OUSE! – De novo, a Inoue gritou. Seus olhos agora estavam brilhando mais do que nunca. Comecei a sentir raiva dessa garota. – Entenda, ele precisa ficar sem saber. Para o bem dele...

- Eu sei disso.

- DÁ PARA PARAR DE FALAR SOBRE MIM COMO SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE AQUI?

Inoue me olhou severamente, como que me repreendendo pelo que eu havia feito.

Mas eu queria saber. Eu precisava saber. Era sobre mim que estavam falando...

Quais poderes? O que saber demais? Para o meu bem, por quê?

O que eu perdi aqui?

- _Durma._

Eu esperei o sono repentino e... Ele não veio. A Inoue, que tentou lançar o feitiço falho, não funcionou em mim. Claro que fiquei feliz, mas... Agora eu percebi. Por que não funcionou? O que eu fiz para me proteger? Conscientemente eu sei que não fiz nada. E agora, ela estava olhando entre espantada e raivosa para mim, alternando olhares entre Rukia e eu. Olhei para a magrela, e ela parecia me olhar...

... Orgulhosa?

- Eu entendi... Sobre o que vocês estão falando. – Respondi a minha própria pergunta. – Não era para eu poder me defender, não é?

- Isso é culpa sua. - Inoue disse acusadoramente para Rukia. – Você ficou se divertindo com ele, e por causa disso, agora _ele _está despertando!

- ME RESPONDAM! O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO?

E Então, tudo escureceu.

Eu acordei em casa.

Não é mais novidade para mim, acontecer isso.

A novidade agora é a raiva. Eles se juntaram, e os três unindo feitiços conseguiram me fazer ficar inconsciente e perder quaisquer chances que eu tinha de respostas. Eu não entendo. Por que simplesmente não falam o que acontece? Qual é a grande merda disso tudo? Se a Rukia precisa tanto me proteger assim, deve ser porque algum mal vai me acontecer... E seria o correto me informarem disso.

Eu ficaria alerta.

Eu nada faria ou falaria.

Eu apenas iria querer viver os meus seis meses em paz, de preferência, longe disso tudo. Sem Inoue, sem Renji...

...

Sem Rukia.

Por que ela, que deveria me contar toda a verdade não contou.

- Ichigo? – Ela disse o meu nome, temerosa...

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

- Hm?

Ela estava novamente, deitada na cama ao meu lado. Bonita de uma forma estranha e comum, para ela, enquanto estava na mesma posição de antes, com seu rosto apoiado em suas mãos finas. Rukia me olhava um pouco em dúvida, acho que ela não sabia como começar a falar. Bem, não tem problema... Por que eu farei isso.

- Eu...

- Não. Você não. – Comecei. Agora ela quem iria me escutar – _Eu_ preciso saber. Agora! Elo? Híbrido? Anjos da Morte? Por que os seus feitiços simplesmente não funcionam em mim? Preciso que me conte Rukia, que toda _porra_ é essa que tá acontecendo. Não esconda, não minta, não fuja. – Olhei bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Por que isso está ferrando comigo de uma forma tão grande que você não tem a mínima noção!

Ela não parecia surpresa diante daquelas perguntas.

- E principalmente, qual é o motivo real de você está aqui? Eu sei que tem alguma coisa muito estranha nisso tudo, apenas não sei _o que é._

Rukia apenas me fitava fixamente, com seus estonteantes olhos lilás...

E novamente me sinto encantado.

Eu não deveria me sentir assim.

Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo, o que ela esconde sobre mim. O que todos escondem sobre mim. O motivo de eu apenas ter seis meses de vida com certeza está ligado a isso, o porquê de eu ser algum elo. Mas eu não consigo... Não quando ela me olha assim. Não com esses olhos... Não desse jeito, e Rukia não parecia se importar.

Realmente _não_ pareço fazer diferença para ela.

As minhas dúvidas. As minhas perguntas.

_As minhas respostas._

Quando ela disse "Ele precisa saber" não foi porque estava genuinamente interessada em me contar. É porque, para o meu bem, ela achava que eu deveria saber. E se agora eu estava fora de perigo, como pelo visto estava... Não havia mais motivos para eu saber de nada. E eu não poderia simplesmente abrir a sua mente e lê-la, como ela fazia comigo.

Mais uma diferença entre ela e eu.

Mais uma coisa assombrosa que deveria nos separar.

Só que, talvez essa diferença catastrófica fosse que me mantinha tão... Ligado nela. Se eu fosse um Anjo, não a acharia tão curiosa. Seus olhos não me seriam tão misteriosos. Sua beleza não seria tão... _Incrível._

- Eu não posso dizer. – Ela respondeu com seu jeito costumeiro, ou seja, cínico. – Esqueça tudo isso que aconteceu. Foi apenas uma confusão...

Certo, ela me venceu.

E olhe que o assunto era sobre minha vida... _Fui detonado._

- Apenas não se esqueça de uma coisa. – Ela disse.

- Do que?

- _Vinte e cinco de novembro de 2009._

O dia da minha morte.

Olhei estranho para ela, tão estranho que nem mesmo sei nomear o sentimento em meu peito. Só tinha certeza de que esse era o meu destino – a morte, já que eu não viveria tempo o suficiente para fazer um diferente.

- _Por quê?_

Era a única coisa que eu poderia perguntar.

E talvez ela não pudesse responder.

- Não nos é permitido falar nada sobre a morte de nossos acompanhantes – Ela sorriu misteriosa. – Mas... – Ela piscou demoradamente, evidenciando seus cílios longos. – Eu gosto de você.

Com essas palavras, eu senti um dos maiores calafrios da _minha vida._

- Você está destinado a uma grandiosa coisa, Ichigo.

- Grandiosa? Como assim? Que _porra_ é essa?

- _Xiiiu..._ – Ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios. – E eu estou te ajudando para que você esteja preparado para lutar _contra_, no momento em que _isso_ acontecer.

- _Contra o quê?_

Rukia sorriu nada gentil. – Aí você já quer saber demais.

E mais uma vez, de uma forma completamente sensual, ela engatinhou até mim e sentou no meu colo. Dessa vez eu ainda estava deitado, logo... Eu estava tendo uma ótima visão. E sim, _essas coisas_ fazem um homem esquecer rapidamente de seus problemas, mesmo que o maior desses esteja _sentado nele_.

Passei a mão em suas pernas, levando a barra do vestido até o início de suas coxas, mostrando-as. Acho que é uma das partes que mais gosto do corpo dela – sendo a única que já vi e posso ver. Brancas, firmes e perfeitas. Com isso _certamente_ dá para imaginar o que mais deve estar escondido por este maldito vestido...

Eu as apertei na parte interna dela possessivamente – admito, e Rukia me sorriu.

Ela se inclinou para frente e se deitou por cima de mim, falando bem perto da minha boca:

- _Apenas me beije._

Eu encostei meus lábios nos dela.

_**Pow!**_

- ICHIGO, HORA DE ACORDAR!

- !

MEU DEUS DO CÉU, O QUE O URAHARA TAVA FAZENDO AQUI?

CADÊ A RUKIA?

- Hm, tendo sonhos indecentes juvenis, não é? Safadinho, eu sabia!

ELA SUMIU!

QUE VACA, ELA SABIA!

- Ei, da pra me responder? – E quando me dei conta, ele estava próximo a mim...

DANDO TAPAS NA MINHA CARA!

- VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU O QUE? – E revidei, dando um chute em seu estômago.

Ahá, imbecil! HAHAHAHAHA!

- Agora aprendeu a não bater mais na cara de Kurosaki Ichig—

AI CARALHO!

AI! AI! AI! ELE ME CHUTOU NA CARA!

- Vá se arrumar logo, seu idiota! Ururu e eu estamos esperando para o café. – Então ele saiu tranquilamente do quarto, se abanando com a merda do leque dele.

Deus, o que fiz para merecer um tio desses? O que fiz para merecer vir para cá?

O que fiz para Rukia me abandonar naquela hora?

Logo _naquela_ hora... Chega dá uma dor.

Jesus... Acho que vou me matar. O senhor _não _tem noção de como é se frustrar _desse jeito_... Coitadinho de mim...

... E é melhor esquecer isso.

Então tomei banho, fiz a barba – tava começando a nascer ela, o que odeio muito – escovei os dentes, troquei de roupa, peguei minha mochila e desci para o café da manhã.

Urahara, como sempre com aquele chapéu listrado, lia o jornal enquanto tomava _café_ _preto com banana_. PORRA, que merda estranha! Café com banana, café com banana...

Isso não entra.

Deve dá uma prisão de ventre...

E a Ururu, bem. A Ururu era a Ururu. Não havia o que se comentar dela.

Uma criança estranha, sem dúvidas. De nome estranho, sem dúvidas também.

Sentei e tomei meu café da manhã.

Nada de Rukia.

E novamente...

Toda essa normalidade entediante.

* * *

**N/A: **DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO! O maior obrigada de todos para os que comentaram: **larry**, **Mariane da Luz**, **Skulanie**,** FBrandt **e** Samy**, UM OBRIGADA a quem leu e não comenteu e a quem leu e favoritou também ^^ Quem colocou no alerta, etc etc... VocÊs são importantes para essa fic (: E eu postei outra fic, ahn, meio imprópria. Quem quiser ler, lá no meu perfil, "Massagista". Até o próximo capítulo!  
**  
**


	12. O Tédio e A Confusão

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**11# O Tédio e A Confusão**

* * *

E eu estava a caminho da escola.

Ah tá. Como se fosse tão simples assim... Pegar a _porra_ do metrô e enfrentar uma hora e meia de viagem EM PÉ, enquanto eu poderia estar pilotando a minha linda moto, chegando na metade do tempo. Sim, eu amo velocidade... Se eu pudesse, mudaria meu nome para "Kurosaki Velocidade" ao invés de Ichigo. Já pensou, que mágico seria? Hm? Hm?

Claro nada disso irá acontecer, óbvio. Apenas divagações de uma mente sonhadora... Mas enquanto isso ela está lá na garagem, com seu motor morrendo pouco a pouco da forma mais cruel possível, por eu não poder ligá-la! Pobrezinha dela. Tudo por causa do idiota do meu pai, de ter me mudado dos Estados Unidos para o inferno, e _este_ era móvel, mais conhecido como "Transporte Público".

Existem certas pessoas que gostam de observar as outras... Eu não sou assim. Mas eu tenho que encarar uma hora de viagem pela frente e nada melhor que conhecer novos métodos de distração. Afinal, eu sou uma pessoa que sente tédio muito facilmente, preciso ser feliz de formas diferentes todos os dias. E isso é legal. Pena que às vezes minha criatividade não está lá muito boa...

Enfim, vou tentar. Vamos lá...

Havia um homem baixinho sentado lá no canto, lendo o jornal de forma até normal, se é que era normal não piscar. Seus óculos eram do tipo "quero parecer inteligente, mas não consigo". Eles escorreram, e pateticamente ele os colocou de volta no lugar. O mais interessante disso tudo era que ele estava lendo o jornal da semana passada, digo, que tipo de idiota lê o jornal da SEMANA PASSADA? Pelo amor de Deus!

Se bem que, se olhar direito, a cor do cabelo dele é parecido com o de Rukia... Falando nisso, cadê aquela imbecil que me deixou na mão? Quando eu quero, ela não aparece! Mas é uma infeliz mesmo...

Erh, foco, Ichigo. Nada de Rukia agora. Mesmo que ela seja uma ótima distração_, não agora_.

Vejamos, outra pessoa... Ah, tem uma loira peituda ali. Devo afirmar que o conjunto era terrivelmente desproporcional, afinal, ela era toda magrinha e pequenininha, com a bagagem frontal enorme. Tsc, silicone, na cara! Se fosse natural eu até dava um pouquinho de crédito. Tipo, existem duas bolas de handball perfeitas no lugar dos seios, entende? Ela não tem vergonha de sair mostrando isso por aí?

Ah cara, que merda. Ela ta olhando para mim agora, com o _brilho _que chamamos de _segundas intenções_... Ela percebeu que eu estava observando demais aqueles peitos, _puta que pariu_! Se fosse com pelo menos admiração... Ela não consegue distinguir o olhar que um homem direciona a ela? Além de loira e peituda, era burra. Mais um motivo de eu não namorar uma garota assim...

_Fudeu._

E agora, o que eu faço? Isso é castigo, Ichigo. Isso é que dá ficar observando as pessoas tão fixamente assim... Como se livrar dessa?

Hm, já sei,

Fingir que não viu, sempre a melhor solução!

E... Funcionou! Aê!

Se bem que, olhando direito, a cintura dela é parecida com a da Rukia...

Ah cara, se eu pudesse bateria no meu próprio rosto – na verdade eu posso, mas não devo. O que as pessoas do metrô vão falar se vissem isso?

Vamos lá, próxima pessoa a ser observada...

Antes, a hora. Olhei o meu relógio, falta apenas trinta minutos para chegar. Aê de novo!

Mas fala sério, que saco. Mais parece que o tédio morreu e reencarnou em mim, pela quantidade deste sentimento que estou sentimento. Dã.

Hm.

Depois de meia hora de mais viagem tediosa, cheguei na escola. FINALMENTE!

Eu não sei se vou agüentar isso todos os dias... É muita frustração. Poxa, nem uma musiquinha posso escutar... Tão frustrante, tão tedioso, tão, tão, tão!

Ok Ichigo, calma! Você está muito estressado.

Eu preciso me acalmar, tenho estado muito explosivo ultimamente... Acho que esse país está sugando toda a minha paciência. Mas só tem acontecido coisa estranha desde que eu cheguei aqui, por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Por quê?

Falando nisso...

Como a escola deve ter ficado? Depois de tudo aquilo... Depois de o tempo ter parado. Como apagar da mente das pessoas aquelas atitudes estranhas da Rukia? Mas enfim, é melhor eu entrar na escola.

Atravessei o portão junto com vários outros estudantes e cheguei bem em cima da hora. Fui logo para a minha sala ter aula de... MATEMÁTICA. Claro. Agora vou ver Rukia, vou matá-la, esganá-la, beijá-la...

_Eita._

Isso não.

Acalmem-se, hormônios.

Eles estão tão incontroláveis desde... Rukia. É, quer saber? _Foda-se_. Vou admitir. Ela me deixa de um jeito tão... Alguma coisa que não sei explicar, que eu fico dançando na mão dela e acabado fazendo o que ela quer, e isso é ridículo. Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso... Eu preciso dar um jeito _nela._ É a segunda vez que ela começa e não termina! Se fosse sem querer ao menos...

MAS É DE PROPÓSITO!

A louca brinca comigo de propósito! Ela sabe como eu fico e não faz absolutamente nada! Ela não sente pena de mim? Eu vou morrer! E isso não é engraçado...

Afinal, eu merecia uns cuidados, já que vou _embora_ tão jovem. Não experimentei nada da vida ainda... Apenas tenho dezenove. Existem tantas pessoas que só encontram o amor de sua vida lá na casa dos quarenta, e nem na metade disso vou chegar. Frustrante, COMPLETAMENTE frustrante.

Entrei de na sala e aconteceu algo que já estou acostumado... Todo mundo parou o que tava fazendo apenas para me olhar. É, eu sei, ser ruivo e tal, muito problemático. Mas não é apenas isso! Porque aqui todo mundo é muito branco, e eu vim dos Estados Unidos, Nova Iorque! É claro que as pessoas lá são bronzeadas! Eu sou bronzeado! E eles estranham isso! Eu me sinto um... Alienígena, quando fazem isso. Quando eu digo "fazer isso" é quando não usam o cérebro. Não é tão difícil assim, até eu consigo.

Bem, sentei na minha cadeira, joguei a mochila aos meus pés e passei a olhar a janela. Bom, a primeira aula era matemática, então Rukia deve chegar a qualquer momento. E quando ela chegar vai pagar caro, aquela maldita! Não se brinca desse jeito com um homem.

Isso não se faz.

Não se faz _mesmo._

Quinze minutos, meia hora, quarenta e cinco minutos...

Nada dela.

Ah que ótimo, quer dizer que _aquela porra_ além de ter sumido do meu quarto, sumiu da minha vida também. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, mas eu quero – eu preciso – ter a chance da minha vingança. Ela _não_ pode ter ido embora. Tudo bem, eu sei que eu pedi tanto para ela sumir da minha vida e o quanto falei mal por ela ter aparecido. Mas... Eu preciso da minha vingança.

Ela _não_ pode ter feito isso...

_Não pode._

E o dia escolar de tédio acabou.

Não acho que ele tenha encarnado em mim, mas sim virou meu melhor amigo.

Porque esse...

FOI O DIA MAIS ENTEDIANTE DA MINHA VIDA!

E sabe o que aconteceu? A ruiva que é um anjo faltou, e o Renji também. Também devo admitir que com muito esforço perguntei às pessoas sobre eles, e eles me responderam que NUNCA conheceram ninguém com essas características ou nome. Mais parece que a Rukia apagou a memória de todos sobre ela, o Renji e a Inoue. Eu evito chamar a Inoue de Inoue porque é mais legal chamá-la de ruiva, porque me faz perceber que não sou o único excluído do mundo. Mas tudo bem que o ruivo dela seja puxado para o castanho e o meu para o loiro, mas ainda somos ruivos!

E isso não tem nada a ver com o que eu estava falando.

Foco, Ichigo, Foco.

É o tédio fritando meu cérebro...

Bom, hora de enfrentar mais uma hora e meia... Voltando para casa...

Meu Deus do céu...

O que eu _te_ fiz?

Finalmente cheguei em casa... Quase às cinco da tarde. O Urahara é ridículo, porque ele simplesmente não pode me emprestar o carro? É tão desnecessário... Mas sinceramente, eu estou cansado demais para reclamar.

Tirei os sapatos e suspirei. E na verdade, também estou morrendo de sono.

Passei pela cozinha e vi uma das empregadas servindo a janta. Ela me deu um boa noite educado e eu respondi, indo rapidamente para o meu quarto. E novamente aquele mesmo corredor, com esse monte de portas... Qual era o meu quarto mesmo?

Ah sim.

Depois de lembrar qual porta era meu quarto – eu estou tão cansado– entrei nele, larguei a mochila no chão, tirei o fardamento da escola e entrei na suíte.

Liguei o chuveiro elétrico e me deixei molhar pela água morna.

E finalmente...

... Banho.

Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que um dia tão calmo e comum fosse me estressar tanto. Acho que eu gosto desses dias movimentados, e sem ela...

É tudo tão parado.

Eu não acredito que em apenas nesse curto período de tempo, ela se tornou tão essencial aos meus dias – ou pelo menos à minha distração. Não que eu esteja conformado com as coisas que ela esconde sobre mim... Não que eu goste do jeito ofensivo e cínico dela. Não que eu goste de como ela me trata feito cachorro. Não que eu goste de nada do que ela representou até agora a minha vida – foi ela que me trouxe a pior notícia da minha existência. Talvez _Rukia_ tenha sido a pior coisa que me aconteceu.

Provavelmente sim, não dá para negar.

Eu só não consigo entendê-la, como uma pessoa pode representar coisas boas e coisas ruins ao mesmo tempo. Como ela sendo na prática comigo tão má, mas sendo tão alegre na idéia.

Minha vida sempre foi um tédio, sem nenhum acontecimento interessante. Eu não entendendo o que sinto, porque é difícil. É difícil quando você simplesmente não tem mais nada a perder.

Por que, graças a ela...

_Vinte e cinco de novembro._

Será apenas isso que me espera?

Deixando essas divagações de lado – provavelmente elas não iriam me levar a nada produtivo – terminei o banho e coloquei o meu pijama, uma calça e uma camisa regata. Eu sei que o Japão é frio demais para usar uma camisa assim, só que... Certos costumes não dão para perder, já que nos Estados Unidos muitas vezes eu dormia apenas de cueca.

Então me deitei na cama e me cobri.

Provavelmente, - suspirei cansado – essa noite eu não iria dormir.

Merda, Rukia...

* * *

- _Ichigo, acorde._

- _Moranguinho! Dia de escola!_

_- Cabeça de abóbora, que tal se levantar?_

_-..._

_- ICHIGO CARALHO, ABRA A PORRA DOS OLHOS!_

Eu abro os olhos... E me deparo com uma piscina de águas... Roxas?

- AAAAAAAAAH! QUE MERDA É ESSA?

E _ela_ estava _lá._

Por cima de mim, encarando com um sorriso ingênuo. Suas pernas estavam arrodeando os meus quadris, e se apoiava em seus cotovelos, um de cada lado da minha cabeça. Sua boca estava bem perto da minha – céus, eu podia sentir a respiração dela. As pontas dos seus cabelos estavam batendo no meu rosto...

Rukia era tentadora.

Eu não resisti e encostei suavemente meus lábios nos dela, sentindo toda a frieza – que eu aprendi a gostar –, deles.

Rukia era a única pessoa – ou quase isso – que conseguia animar meus dias. Apenas os seus olhos púrpuros eram os que pareciam me enxergar verdadeiramente. Seu sorriso misterioso era a única coisa pelo qual eu me interessava.

E então eu percebi que a minha confusão era apenas...

... Saudades.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí pessoas :D O post do capítulo onze no último domingo de férias! A partir do próximo, as páginas dos capítulos ficaram bem maiores, quase que o dobro do que eu normalmente escrevo. Voltarei a postar uma vez na semana, provavelmente será toda sexta feira. Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leem e favoritam, deixam no alerta e não comentam, e também um obrigada master a todas as pessoas que deixam uma review! E vamos lá, leitores anônimos, se manifestem! Façam uma autora feliz! (: Estou sentindo falta de algumas pessoas... Como a **FBrandt**, a **larry**, a **Mela-cham **e a **Mariane da Luz. **Espero que nãão tenham desistido da história, voltem!^^

As pessoas que comentaram logadasque comentaram já respondi, aqui vão as respostas dos anônimos:

**skulanie: **Realmente, a Rukia é uma malvada! Mas não se preocupe, os mistérios serão logo resolvidos e a verdade relevada! /dramático, hm?  
**Tsuki Yume**: Nooooosssa, um obrigada gigante para você, que comentou em todos os capítulos! Aqui está a continuação, e espero que você goste tanto quanto gostou dos outros capítulos!

_Mili Black_


	13. Finalmente

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**12# Finalmente...**

Ela me sorriu, sensual.

Certo, eu admito. Estou _animado_. Eu estou tão excitado que está doendo – eu juro. Apenas não sei como ela consegue me fazer ficar desse jeito, apenas me observando... Com _esses_ olhos...

Enquanto ao mesmo tempo, me faz ficar todo... _Quente._

- Você está em cima da hora para ir à escola. – Ela disse, e eu pude sentir roçar os lábios dela nos meus.

- Eu estou. – Realmente, eu estava. Mas nessas horas, quem se importa? Eu mesmo, não.

- Que tal você ir se arrumar?

- É uma idéia. – Ela riu do que eu disse, com humor. Ou seja, ela não foi sarcástica nem nada... Ela riu porque achou engraçado. É algo bom, certo?

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Rukia me disse, sorridente.

- _Adoro surpresas_. – Eu sei que foi estranho, mas precisei falar isso. Digo, ela _nesta_ posição, em _cima_ de mim, dizendo que tem uma _surpresa_. Eu preciso entrar no jogo dela!

Infelizmente não saiu como planejado.

Ela bufou na minha cara – e saiu um ar completamente gelado dali. Deu para ver a baforada branca indo de encontro ao meu rosto e de repente eu não me senti mais tão excitado. Por que, isso foi como se eu tomasse um banho de água fria. Mais uma vez essa garota me surpreende... E testa os meus níveis de raiva.

- Vá se arrumar. Agora. – Ela mandou e saiu de cima de mim, andando pelo quarto.

- Certo, mãe. – Suspirei, resignado.

Ela adorava brincar comigo, porque eu caía tão facilmente... Às vezes, me sinto um _objeto _na mão dela. Afinal, Rukia brinca, brinca, brinca, e quando vai pro _falar sério_ ela simplesmente foge. E isso é tão... Frustrante. Acho que ela é a única pessoa – ou quase isso – que consegue me frustrar de uma forma tão grandiosa em tão pouco tempo. Realmente, seria digno de aplausos, se não fosse tão... _Dolorido_, esse processo.

Levantei-me da cama e tirei a camisa regata que eu fazia de pijama. Ela estava bem ao meu lado, em pé, _me_ observando fixamente. Não pude evitar sorrir, um pouco convencido. Então, simplesmente, joguei a camisa no rosto concentrado dela.

- Para aprender a deixar de babar.

A camisa caiu no chão.

E ela me olhou de um jeito... Assassino. Claro que, se eu fosse a mesma pessoa de semanas atrás – antes dela chegar – provavelmente teria saído correndo. E também, se ela ainda tivesse o poder de me causar alguma tortura mental, essa hora eu já estaria de joelhos no chão, pedindo perdão. Consegui irritá-la e ainda por cima...

Sair ileso!

Cara, eu sou foda. É a segunda vez que faço isso em uma semana!

- Ninguém estava babando aqui. – Rukia se defendeu, um pouco constrangida.

Eu sorri, sarcástico.

- Não, imagina.

- Eu não estava. – Rukia se defendeu mais uma vez, inutilmente. Engraçado, eu posso jurar que ela está um pouco... Corada?

Está funcionando!

- Eu sei. – Olhei-a por cima, e pude ver a branquela se encolher.

- Nenhuma pessoa babaria por você! – Eu gargalhei quando ela disse isso.

Não que eu me ache muita coisa, não é nada disso. É que simplesmente a peguei me olhando e me senti bem – afinal, eu não sou o único atraído por aqui. E isso é bom.

- Você tem razão. – Ela me olhou desconfiada. – Mas você não é uma pessoa, então...

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao escutar o que eu disse.

Isso Ichigo! Dois para você, um para Rukia.

- Eu _não_ me sinto atraída por _você_.

- Claro. E naquele dia que você me assediou enquanto eu tomava banho? Você me viu _sem roupas_, sua _pervertida_!

- Isso foi um _acidente_. Eu não queria realmente te ver daquele jeito.

Rolei os olhos e peguei a toalha que estava pendurada ao lado da cama, jogando-a no meu ombro.

- _Certo_. – Disse no tom mais irônico que consegui. – Agora eu vou tomar banho. _Vai querer assistir?_

Escutei-a bufando e não pude evitar rir. Eu não sabia que Rukia tinha esse lado tão... Irritável. Parece que vou poder curtir com a cara dela _muito._

Mas _espera._

To com a sensação de que me esqueci de algo.

Estranho...

PERAÍ.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE ONTEM? –Eu gritei essa pergunta para ela. Fala sério, eu nem havia me lembrado de perguntar. Onde estou com a cabeça?

Ela me sorriu, misteriosa.

Novamente esses sorrisos dela...

... Eles me enchem o saco.

- Hm, acho que não te interessa, certo? – Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha e me mandou um beijinho.

Mas que vadia!

- Não fique tão indignado, Ichigozinho. – Ela disse, ferina. – Agora você está mais atrasado ainda.

- EITA _PORRA_, É MESMO!

E fui correndo tomar banho.

Quando saí do banheiro ela não estava mais no quarto me esperando, e admito, fiquei um pouco decepcionado com isso. _Um pouco._ Eu não faço tanta questão da presença dela. Tudo bem que eu senti um pouco de saudades, mas... Nem senti tanta falta assim. Apenas a acho... Intrigante. Sem contar que ela anima os meus dias – se ela não estivesse aqui, seriam de um profundo tédio. Naquela hora admiti besteiras, mas foi apenas porque eu gosto de beijá-la. E eu estava desesperado para continuar a nossa _conversa_.

Desespero é algo cruel para um homem.

Então troquei de roupa e desci para o café da manhã – estranhamente, todos já haviam saído. O que beirava ao anormal, porque quando eu me atrasava, o Urahara sempre vinha me acordar. Mas pensando bem, era melhor assim – eu não tinha que aturar o doido do meu tio falando um monte de coisas constrangedoras e idiotas junto da filha dele, a Ururu.

Por que eu sou tão cismado com esse nome?

Urahara Ururu, Urahara Ururu...

Ah, dane-se.

Peguei uma maçã que estava em cima da mesa e reuni coragem para a demorada uma hora e meia de viagem... Sozinho... Naquela _porra_ daquele metrô.

- _Esta é a sua surpresa_. – De repente, a voz da Rukia veio na minha mente. Cara, que merda... Eu achei que ela não pudesse mais saber o que eu penso. O que eu fiz de errado? A espécie de proteção que eu tinha caiu? Isso é tão...

Revoltante.

Resolvi responder.

- _Qual? Onde você está?_

E ela não me respondeu.

Hm, estranho. Acho que a ligação deu interferência... É a _única_ explicação.

- OLHE PARA TRÁS, IDIOTA!

Então eu olhei.

- AAAH RUKIA! QUE SUSTO!

ELA ESTAVA BEM ATRÁS DE MIM! Ainda bem, pelo menos ela não lê a m-

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO VESTIDA NESSE UNIFORME?

Ela estava... _Louca?_

- Eu vou estudar com você, Ichigo-kun. – Ela me sorriu doce, num gesto puramente fingido.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO ERA PROFESSORA AINDA ESSA SEMANA? COMO PODE?

- Ah, não se preocupe. – Rukia me respondeu, e deu uma voltinha. – E aí, como estou?

Como ela consegue agir dessa forma? E por que logo comigo? Meu Deus do céu, por favor, tire essa garota da minha vida... Ela enlouqueceu completamente. Retiro o que eu disse sobre gostar de beijá-la!

- Você está... – Olhei-a da cabeça aos pés. Bonita, naquele uniforme cinza. Combinava perfeitamente com ela. –... Ridícula.

Claro que eu não disse a Rukia o que pensava. Esse é um dos privilégios de ter uma mente que ninguém pode ler.

Ela me sorriu sarcástica.

- Obrigada. – Então, pegou a sua mochila que estava no chão e colocou nas costas. – Por que você precisa ser tão imbecil?

Isso doeu.

- Não sei, talvez pelo mesmo motivo que você goste de ser tão _sádica._

E tome essa! Agora vai ter que ficar calada. Não adianta, pobre criança, ninguém consegue vencer o "Senhor Foda" aqui em questão de argumentos! Por isso que meu pai um dia, depois de perder numa briga para mim, chegou e perguntou se eu não queria ser advogado. Obviamente a minha resposta foi não. Por quê? Sei lá, talvez eu bem lá no fundo soubesse que meu destino não era viver o suficiente para escolher uma profissão.

Por que eu mudei meu foco mesmo? Ela falou alguma coisa que não escutei.

- O quê?

- O que, o quê? – Ela me perguntou, confusa.

- Ah, esquece. – Isso foi extremamente idiota.

E nós saímos pela porta, e fomos juntos caminhando.

•••

Observei-a pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto ela apenas caminhava seguindo em frente.

Uma coisa: o que ela está pensando para fazer isso? Estou completamente no escuro aqui. Eu realmente dormi pouco de ontem para hoje, apenas umas duras horas mal descansadas, porque, simplesmente, tudo o que aconteceu me passava pela cabeça. Pensei por um momento que eu pudesse ficar livre desse tormento, simplesmente fingindo que eu não me importava tanto assim pelos motivos dessa confusão.

Mas, o real é que tudo isso sobre _elo_ e _híbrido_ ainda está passando na minha mente.

Claro, eu não sou idiota – _eu não sou! – _Me passou diversas vezes pela cabeça algo como eu ser metade humano, e metade outra coisa. E essa outra coisa seria... Um anjo da morte. Mas é claro que eu não acredito nisso, porque é tudo_ tão_ insano. Eu sei que a minha vida por agora não está das mais normais, para pensar uma coisa dessas, mas é a _única_ coisa que faz sentido. Eu de alguma forma consegui bloquear minha mente, de um jeito que ela não consegue lê-la. Eu resisto aos seus poderes – pelo menos ela não consegue mais me fazer desmaiar.

É tudo tão...

... Confuso.

Por que a probabilidade que mais faz sentido, é a que é impossível de acontecer.

Não é?

Até porque, eu conheço o meu pai. Ele é um _fracassado. _Ele estudou física a vida inteira! Como ele pode ser? E minha mãe, bem... Anjos da Morte fêmea possuem útero? Na verdade, Anjos da Morte conseguem se reproduzir? Isso é estranho. Preciso perguntar isso para a Rukia...

- Rukia.

- Eu já disse para você não me chamar assim. – Eu ignorei-a.

- Anjos da Morte conseguem se reproduzir?

Ela me olhou por um momento com os olhos lilases completamente arregalados. Acho que estou começando a me acostumar com o efeito deles...

- Por que essa pergunta? – Ela desviou o olhar, um pouco...

_Constrangida?_

- É apenas uma pergunta, oras.

- Não é _apenas_ uma pergunta. Você está perguntando se... – Ela hesitou por um momento. Nossa, isso foi estranho! -... Nós fazemos sexo.

- Ah, realmente _não. –_ Eu já tinha a resposta para _isso_. – Eu sei que vocês fazem. Você dá a entender isso todo o tempo! – E sorri da forma mais maliciosa que pude.

Ela não corou, mas percebi que desviou um pouco o olhar, envergonhada. Ela está fazendo isso muito ultimamente... Falando nisso, Anjos da Morte podem corar? Eles estão vivos? Digo...

_Oh, merda._

Eu estou confuso.

- Então você já tem a sua resposta. – E ela me sorriu misteriosa.

Já mencionei o quanto odeio esses sorrisos? Eles parecem _realmente_ esconder algo. Eles realmente me intrigam... E poucas coisas despertam minha curiosidade.

- Eu estou curioso.

- E quando você não está?

Eu realmente quero matá-la agora.

E Rukia riu. De mim.

Claro.

Palhaço Ichigo, à sua disposição!

- Eu gostaria de explicações. – Falei firme.

- Muita gente gosta de explicações, Ichigo. – Ela me respondeu, sarcástica.

É.

Eu realmente a odeio.

- Rukia... – Tentei ignorar ao máximo, aquelas piadas. Eu precisava de respostas. – Apenas me responda. Eu prometo não ir atrás, não faz nada... Mas eu _preciso._

Rukia olhou para mim por um momento, parecendo realmente estar indecisa. Ela logo olhou para o chão e ficou assim por um tempo, enquanto eu continuei a observá-la.

- Não é fácil para mim isso. Simplesmente vocês me fazem desmaiar... Simplesmente você aparece. Eu preciso que você me diga!

Então ela me fitou, e seus olhos cintilaram.

Sua boca pequena se curvou num suave sorriso.

- Eu não posso dizer.

- DE NOVO ESSA HISTÓR- -

- Mas... – E Ela me interrompeu. _FILHA DA PUTA_! – Eu posso te mostrar.

- _Mostrar?_ Você ficou louca?

Ela me ignorou descaradamente e entrou no metrô – PERAÍ, A GENTE CHEGOU NA ESTAÇÃO DO METRÔ? – que apitou, avisando que as portas iriam fechar.

IMBECIL!

Corri e entrei _por pouco,_ com ainda a alça da minha mochila ficando presa na porta. Tive que puxá-la para desprender. Olhei para a branquela e _eu juro_ – senti meus olhos faiscarem.

Como ela consegue me fazer sentir tanta raiva?

Ela deve ter nascido com talento para isso_._

- _Eu te odeio._

Ela me sorriu, com um ar divertido.

- Eu sei.

Claro que todos estavam olhando para mim – eu realmente não precisava de muita coisa para chamar atenção. Bastava eu ser _eu. _Certas pessoas adorariam isso – mas certamente eu detesto. Nos Estados Unidos, ser ruivo era algo legal. Mas aqui... Eles pareciam olhar para você como se fosse uma espécie de mutante.

Isso era desgastante.

Mas... Eu estava falando algo importante antes...

AH SIM!

- Pode ir _mostrando,_ Rukia. Eu quero respostas. – Falei,fixo nela.

Rukia apenas suspirou, como quem já esperasse isso.

- Espere. Você vai saber.

- Esperar mais do que já esperei?

- Se esperou tanto, não vai fazer diferença esperar mais um pouco... Vai?

E ela me pegou com essa.

Não pude evitar sorrir.

- _Touché._

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, parecendo estar em confusão.

- O que significa isso?

- Isso o quê?

_- _"Touché"?

Eu olhei para ela, realmente não acreditando que ela não sabia. Assim, não é anormal, mas com certeza é surpreendente...

- Ahn, significa... Erh... Acredita que eu não sei?

Pois é. Sabe aquelas palavras que você apenas sabe usar, mas não sabe o significado delas?

- Claro que eu acredito, Ichigo. – Ela pareceu me sorrir... Carinhosa? – Eu entendo que a sua capacidade mental não é tão alta.

Talvez eu tenha merecido ouvir isso. E ela com certeza merece levar o troco.

- Por que você vai para a escola comigo? – Eu tinha que perguntar.

Rukia não precisava pegar metrô comigo. Bastava apenas ela sumir e aparecer uma rua antes da escola e pronto, não havia a mínima necessidade de ela passar uma hora e meia, em pé, nessa merda desse transporte público e _comigo._

Eu não gosto de mistérios.

E Rukia estava se saindo como um bem grande.

-Eu quero.

_Quer?_

- Você é idiota? Poderia simplesmente aparecer na escola!

- Eu sei.

Eu realmente odeio muito quando uma pessoa responde assim.

Curto. Grosso. Imponente.

Por que ela consegue me irritar tanto?

- Então por que você não vai?

- Porque _eu quero_. – E dessa vez, ela respondeu fitando bem para o meu rosto.

Que _estranho._

É impressão minha ou... Os olhos dela não estão brilhando tanto assim?

- O que aconteceu com os seus olhos?

Ela me fitou intensamente por um momento – e mesmo sem eles estarem brilhando daquela forma tão incrível, eles me prenderam. Mais parecia um feitiço – porque eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar.

Não era uma sensação ruim, como quando eu olhava para o Renji. Não era uma paz súbita que me dava, como quando eu olhava para os da Inoue. Por que, quando eu olhava nos olhos da Rukia...

Era algo avassalador. Indescritível.

_Perfeito._

- Espere até sairmos daqui. – Rukia olhou para baixo, tensa. Ela parecia ter muita dificuldade para falar.

Eu assenti.

Não custava esperar um pouco mais.

•••

Finalmente, depois de _uma hora e meia_ – isso é muito tempo! – nós estávamos numa rua próxima à escola. Havia um monte de pessoas passando por ela – ressaltando, os japoneses _são todos iguais_, isso é tão chato, - o que tornava difícil a nossa conversa. Como Rukia iria me falar tudo, num lugar vazio? Lugares vazios _não_ existem em Tóquio! A não ser que a gente se trancasse no banheiro da escola e ficasse lá...

... O que não seria uma má idéia.

_Hm._

- Você está sério. – Ela comentou mais para o ambiente, que para mim, pois nem olhando no meu rosto estava.

- _Impressão sua._

ÓBVIO que eu estava sério. Ela quer mais o quê? Eu cansei desses joguinhos.

E como que percebendo o que se passa na minha cabeça – o que me deu muito, mas muito medo de estar sendo invadido novamente, - ela me puxa para um lugar mais afastado de todos. E nós vamos andando, andando, andando, andando e finalmente chegamos a uma... Parede?

Então ela correu e me arrastou pela mão, nos fazendo mergulhar contra a parede...

AH MEU DEUS!

•••

- _Pode abrir os olhos, seu imbecil._

OH MEU DEUS, NÓS NÃO FOMOS CONTRA A PAREDE!

Não deu nem tempo de reagir! Ela me segurou com aquela super força e me jogou contra ela e depois foi junto! Isso é doentio, anormal, louco!

Se isso tivesse dado errado, EU PODERIA TER QUEBRADO O MEU BRAÇO!

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? EU PODERIA TER ME FODIDO ALI!

Ela riu.

A MALDITA RIU!

- Veja onde você está.

- O quê?

Eu olhei e me surpreendi.

Nós atravessamos a parede, como mortos e estávamos dentro de uma loja abandonada.

Isso é tão...

- _Legal!_

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Agora... – Rukia se aproximou, deixando a palma de sua mão no meu peito.

Ela está olhando fixamente nos meus olhos de um jeito muito estranho – não era com carinho, nem com interesse. Era de um jeito perdido, como se ela estivesse observando além de mim. Seus orbes lilases brilharam novamente daquele jeito tão conhecido e eu me senti quente...

Muito quente. Não de uma forma ruim, era um calor quase que carinhoso – quase que nostálgico.

Rukia me fitava fixamente, nunca tirando sua vista da minha.

E os olhos dela eram lindos... Estavam maravilhosos, mais que o de costume. As labaredas roxas que nele haviam começaram a dançar, de uma forma estranha e curiosa. Eu...

Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser...

... Sentir essas imagens entrarem na minha cabeça.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem pelo atraso, está aí a história ^^ espero que tenham gostado!  
Próximo capítulo, a revelação de tudo :O


	14. A Verdade

**New World**_  
Por Mili Black_

* * *

**13#... ****A Verdade **

Finalmente abri meus olhos, e percebi que estava diante de uma visão incrível.

A cor arroxeada do céu em seu pleno amanhecer era estranha, porém fenomenal, muito parecido com os olhos da _Rukia_. Havia grandes árvores, realmente majestosas – suas raízes eram enormes e seus galhos pareciam encostar-se ao céu. Mas suas folhas eram tão secas que a qualquer brisa, elas poderiam cair no chão.

Era bonito, mas... Ao mesmo tempo era medonho. Tudo tão aberto, tão ofuscante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão escuro... Olhei para o chão, e percebi que a grama era verde e macia.

Mas que lugar é esse? Cadê a Rukia?

- Oi, Ichigo. – Então como que parecendo adivinhar os meus pensamentos, ela apareceu.

Atrás de mim, com uma expressão diferente. Os olhos púrpuros como o céu e sua habitual roupa negra. Mais estranha impossível.

- Que lugar é esse, Rukia?

Ela me sorriu – já disse o quanto sou cismado com esses sorrisos? – e deu um suspiro, como quem dizia "você é burro mesmo". Claro que me senti ofendido, mas agora estou com a ligeira impressão de que o pensamento dela seja verdade...

- Eu já disse para você não me chamar assim, Ichigo! - Ela realmente esqueceu a primeira parte da pergunta...

- Por quê? Está tão surpreso assim? – A garota ralhou.

- Deixe de ser idiota e apenas me responda, _merda_.

Eu estou com a sensação, digamos deveras estranha. Há um formigamento dos pés à cabeça, e eu não sinto a ponta dos meus dedos, mas mesmo assim consigo mexê-los. É tudo tão estranho... É como se o meu corpo estivesse pouco a pouco...

... Se misturando a esse lugar.

- Eu adoro aqui. – Talvez uma resposta? – _Ele é_ _meu._

Certo, informação inútil.

- Mas antes que diga qualquer coisa, Morango-kun. – Ela me sorri sacana e eu virei os olhos. – Você deve saber a história dele.

- História?

Ela ficou séria repentinamente.

- Sim.

- Que história?

Rukia suspirou e me observou.

- Esse lugar não tem nome, ele só existe por causa de mim. Quando eu nasci, ele nasceu junto. E a partir disso, eu moro aqui.

- Isso é muito sem noção. – Parece mais uma viajem. Será que me droguei e não lembro? – Não faz sentido.

- Eu sou um Anjo da Morte. – Legal, ela me ignorou. – E este é o meu mundo.

- Certo, isso eu sei. Tá querendo brincar de capitão óbvio?

- DEIXE DE SER IMBECIL E ME ENTENDA! – Ela gritou. Que porra é essa? Como vou entender o que ela não explica?

- Como? Cadê os outros anjos? Deveria estar cheio deles aqui, não?

- Aí é que está, Ichigo. – Ela suspirou. – Não pense que nós vivemos em sociedade, e que temos família ou amigos. Nós somos a morte, afinal. E ela é solitária. – Rukia me sorri.

Os olhos dela brilhavam tanto, como não haviam estados há alguns dias.

Eram_ tão_...

- Cada um de nós tem um lugar como esse.

- E como vocês nasceram?

- Nós sempre existimos. – Ela me sorriu, misteriosa. – Sempre estivemos aqui, o tempo inteiro. Não tem essa de pai e mãe, ou data de nascimento, isso é para os humanos. Nossa existência é perfeita, e por isso nós não temos forma.

Legal, agora minha cabeça rodou.

Que porra foi essa que ela disse?

- Quando eu sumi por aquele dia, eu vim aqui. – Rukia então olhou para o céu, com uma expressão conformada.

Ela fechou os olhos, e uma brisa veio balançando seus cabelos. Uma visão _tão perfeita_...

... Eu _não_ deveria pensar isso.

- E como é que vocês se encontram?

- Nós sempre existirmos, mas há algo maior. – Rukia olhou para mim novamente. – E é esse algo que nos rege. Você pode encará-lo como um Deus supremo ou como uma ponte.

- Ponte?

- Sim. Uma ponte espiritual, que interliga vocês – Ela apontou para mim – e nós.

- Eu não entendi, Rukia. – Então eu suspirei.

Eu não deveria estar aqui. Na verdade, eu não queria saber de nada disso... Não me interessava. Sinceramente? Eu acho que nunca senti tanta vontade de ser um adolescente normal com o meu pai chato, que apenas gostava de viver sem esperar nada nos próximos dias. Sem querer saber o que acontece após morrer.

Sem querer saber que existam seres como ela.

Rukia me sorriu misteriosa.

- Sabia que a alma humana é uma fonte incrível de energia?

Olhei-a surpreso.

- Energia tipo comida ou tipo eletricidade?

Ela riu de mim.

_Vadia._

- Tipo comida. E nós precisamos nos alimentar para sobreviver...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O que você acha?

...

OH MEU DEUS! ELES SE ALIMENTAM DE HUMANOS!

- SUA LOUCA! Você é algum tipo de monstro? Você devora almas humanas! Isso é errado! Isso...

Eu tive que segurar o meu vômito. Que coisa mais repugnante! Eles comem humanos! Eles matam os humanos para então devoraram os espíritos deles... Eu não acredito que beijei...

_... Ela._

- Não, Ichigo. – Ela me sorriu, parecendo estar compreensiva. Compreensiva o _caralho_! Ela devora almas humanas! – Pode parecer medonho para você, mas não é. A realidade é bem diferente...

E novamente e encarou o céu.

- Eu não sei o que tem de certo nisso!

- É um ciclo. Vocês nascem com uma alma, e não me pergunte de onde ela vem. Afinal, esse é o mistério da vida. – Rukia me sorri. – Vocês amadurecem essa alma com o passar da vida. Os acontecimentos, as experiências de tristeza e alegria... A maturidade. E quando chega a hora, vocês morrem. Mas na verdade, nós Anjos, vamos até o humano e sugamos a alma dele, assim, absorvendo todas as experiências que ele teve em vida. Não é errado. _É assim que acontece._

De repente não parece mais tão errado. Mas, mesmo assim...

É assim que acontece?

Então o meu destino é ser devorado por... Um anjo? E depois? Vem o que?

O mais importante.

O que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Daí, a alma dele de uma forma perfeita e inexplicável, vem para o meu mundo. – Ela me sorriu, doce. – E me faz companhia aqui. E de algum jeito, tudo recomeça. É um ciclo inquebrável.

Olhei para ela de maneira cansada. Mesmo que seja real – dá para perceber que é real, apenas observando o cenário ao meu redor, - de certa forma é tudo tão impossível de acontecer. É incrível pensar que, por trás dos humanos, exista essa coisa... Esse tudo. Vendo desse jeito, nós parecemos formigas tão pequenas em comparação a realidade do mundo.

É tão... Inacreditável.

- Eu entendo. – Suspiro. – Mas não consigo acreditar. Eu sei que é a verdade, mas...

-... Eu sei,Ichigo. – Então, num gesto que eu aprendi a me acostumar, ela encostou a mão delicadamente no meu peito.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu não perverti isso – certo, sei que é difícil de acreditar, eu mesmo não acredito -, pois foi um toque tão doce. Tão caloroso e delicado... Tão feminino. Ela não estava sendo a insuportável que normalmente era. De alguma forma, esse gesto me cativou. Eu não sabia que a Rukia podia ser tão gentil...

- Sua mão é quente. – Ela disse.

_Mão?_

Então eu olhei para minha mão e... AH MERDA, ESTAVA POR CIMA DA DELA!

Droga Ichigo, droga! Por que você precisa ser tão lerdo e fazer essas coisas ridículas? É tão... Idiota! Principalmente sem eu perceber! Idiota! Idiota!Idio-

...Espera.

Por que a mão dela estava quente?

- Erhm, Rukia. Por que sua mão está _quente_? Ela é geralmente fria.

Então ela me sorri. Misteriosa, como sempre – só que dessa vez, o seu sorriso não foi tão irritante. Devo admitir que foi levemente gracioso. _Levemente._

- Não seria você que está frio?

_Eu?_

- Não! – Instintivamente, coloquei uma mão na minha testa. – Eu estou normal. É você que está quente.

- Isso tem a ver com o motivo de eu estar te falando tudo isso.

Eu hesitei. Mas ao mesmo tempo me senti estranho, pois não senti nenhuma mudança em meu corpo, pela minha hesitação. Meu coração não acelerou ou ficou mais devagar, minhas mãos não suaram. Minha voz não falhou. Tudo absolutamente tão igual...

- E qual é o motivo disso tudo?

- Eu não podia te falar no mundo dos humanos. – Ela disse, e se sentou no chão. Sua pele contrastou diretamente com o verde vivo da grama, e isso foi belo. – Sente ao meu lado.

E assim o fiz.

- Já está na hora de falar, Rukia. Chega de mistérios.

- Certo. – Ela suspirou. – O que você sabe sobre si mesmo?

Ah, lá vamos nós... Mais arrodeios... Ela só sabe falar assim?

- O que isso importa?

- Apenas responda.

Eu suspirei e cocei a minha nuca, e sim, era uma mania horrível minha. Observei-a pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto ela me olhava atentamente. Não dava para fugir.

- Sou Ichigo Kurosaki, filho do japonês e físico Isshin Kurosaki, e da norte-americana e arquiteta Masaki Evans. Sou norte-americano, nasci no Arizona. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito novo, por isso não me lembro dela. Faço aniversário no dia quinze de julho de mil novecentos e noventa, tenho dezenove anos, signo câncer, adoro comidas picantes e...

- TÁ BOM! CHEGA!

- QUER ME DEIXAR SURDO, SUA LOUCA?

- NÃO É ISSO QUE EU QUERO SABER! – Ela suspirou profundamente. Baixinha irritante... –... Na verdade, há um mito.

- Mito?

- Sim. Um mito que envolve os humanos, – Ela olhava para mim. – que envolve os humanos e os anjos da morte.

_Anjos e... Humanos?_

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntei.

- Muito mais do que acha. – Uma sombra estranha pairou sobre os seus olhos violetas. – Há vinte anos atrás, um de nós foi até um hospital do mundo dos humanos, ceifar a vida de uma pessoa.

- Você quer dizer, fazer um lanchinho. Não é?

HAHAHAHA!

Eu sei, é infame, eu não deveria fazer piada com isso...

- Idiota. – Ela sorriu para mim. A RUKIA SORRIU PARA MIM! Está ficando tão comum. – Vejo que você já se acostumou.

- Não importa, continue.

- Bem. – Ela suspirou. – Quando ele foi ao mundo humano, teria que tirar a vida de uma mulher, que iria morrer atropelada por um carro na volta do trabalho.

Rukia dizia tudo como se fosse absolutamente normal. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado, mas... É impossível! Ela contava isso como se estivesse recitando um poema! É _absurdo_!

- Ela era saudável e jovem, além de muito gentil. Cativava a todos que estavam ao seu redor. Esse anjo precisava acompanhá-la dia e noite, por alguns dias,assim como eu fiz e faço com você.

Engoli seco.

Por que ela tinha que me lembrar deste detalhe tão sórdido?

- Ele não deveria se apresentar a ela. Ele deveria simplesmente segui-la em segredo. Só que ele cometeu um erro. – Rukia suspirou e olhou para mim, para logo desviar. Estranho. – Ele se apaixonou, então _se mostrou_ a ela.

Seria possível isso? Um anjo e um humano... Juntos?

Esse amor é possível?

- E ela inesperadamente, se apaixonou de volta. E eles se amaram por nove meses.

_Espera!_

- Nove meses? Quer dizer que... Eles tiveram um bebê?

Anjos se reproduzem? Minha nossa! Eu estava certo, no final de tudo!

- Sim. Até que você às vezes é esperto. _– Filha da puta! _– Você precisa entender que não existe amor ou paixão entre anjos. Nenhum tipo de ligação, mesmo. Nós não somos passíveis de sentimento.

Eu nunca vi a Rukia dessa maneira. Ela parecia estar tão compenetrada nos próprios pensamentos, olhando de forma tão... Sonhadora àquele céu ametista. Tão tranqüila e confortável, com o vento batendo em seus cabelos negros. Eu nunca fui dos mais românticos e nunca tentei ver beleza em nada, a não ser daquilo que está exposto na minha cara. Mas ela, era tão...

... Indecifrável.

Ela parecia tão triste ao dizer isso. Então, como seria? Como seria sentir... _Nada?_

- Mas quando convivemos com os humanos, se forma uma conexão. E nós de alguma forma começamos a sentir as coisas. Raiva, alegria, frustração, tristeza, ansiedade... Amor. E se passamos muito tempo assim... _Nós nos tornamos humanos_.

Se bem que eu acho que agora, ela sente muitas coisas. Por exemplo, raiva de mim. Constrangimento... Até vermelha já ficou! Devo acrescentar que ela fica uma _gracinha_ assim.

Pude sentir um sorriso malicioso em meus lábios.

...Sem contar que...

- Desejo sexual está incluído nisso também? – Não pude evitar a piada. Fala sério, este sou eu. Sim, egocêntrico... Um pouco.

- O pior é que sim. – Ela riu levemente. – Tudo isso passa a ser sentido de forma intensa.

_Oh. Entendi._

- Tá explicado! – Eu ri, e pude ver que ela me observou constrangida. – É por isso que você ficava _daquele jeito _comigo_._

- Que jeito, idiota? – Rukia virou o rosto para o outro lado, muito vermelha. – Só que, você tem noção do quão perigoso isso é?

- Perigoso?

- Mas é óbvio, Ichigo! – Ela exclamou como se tivesse falando algo extremamente óbvio. _Estava_? – Ao se envolver com uma humana, tanto o anjo quanto ela ficou marcados pela desgraça.

_Desgraça?_

- Ela deu a luz a um bebê. – Rukia sorriu timidamente, para logo após olhar para mim. – E morreu logo depois. A sua desgraça foi morrer antes de poder escutar o choro do próprio filho.

Eu não sou muito ligado a essas coisas. Eu não sou muito ligado à família ou amigos.

Eu sempre fui sozinho, porque realmente nunca me importei. Talvez por isso não consiga imaginar nem a metade da dor que aquela mulher sentiu. Só sei que deve ter sido _a_ _pior coisa do mundo _para ela.

- E a alma dela não foi _levada. _Até hoje, ela vaga por aí, procurando por seu filho. Seu espírito nunca achá-lo. E nem vai poder ser vista ou escutada, ficando para sempre na solidão.

_Pobre coitada._

- Por que tamanha _crueldade? – _Não pude evitar perguntar.

- Não sou eu que faço as regras. – Rukia suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- E para o anjo? Ele foi castigado também?

- Sim... – Percebi que ela apertou as mãos uma na outra, como se estivesse nervosa. – Ele pegou o bebê no colo no intuito de matá-lo.

- MATAR? Ele ia matar o próprio filho? – Mais repugnante impossível! Mesmo que eu não me importe lá muito com a família, vai contra a natureza! Até um animal cuida de sua cria, por que ele não?

- Calma. Ele não o fez, não teve coragem. Mas o correto seria sacrificá-lo, pois essa criança teria um poder horrível. Ela era o elo de dois mundos. Mas mesmo assim, o anjo não teve coragem e o deixou sobre a cama de um casal, numa casa qualquer.

- _Casal...?_

- E depois sumiu, para sempre. Alguns dizem que sua existência foi apagada, como pagamento pelo pecado que ele cometeu. Mas é apenas um mito...

E todos os fatos pareceram que encaixaram na minha cabeça.

O fato de eu nunca ter realmente me aproximado do meu pai. O fato de que, estranhamente, eu nasci com o cabelo _laranja _sendo ambos os meus pais de cabelos negros. De eu sempre me sentir sozinho. Eu...

...

Por favor...

... Não seja o que eu estou pensando.

- E quem era essa criança?

Rukia me olhou, com seus orbes lilases e cintilantes. O vento balançou seus cabelos mais uma vez, e um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios.

- Você.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, não me matem. Sério, eu juro que não era minha intenção parar aí. Mas simplesmente não consegui _não_ manter o mistério nesse capítulo. Próximo capítulo, veremos a reação do Ichigo e mais algumas explicações da Rukia, as decisões tomadas... Provavelmente será maior que esse capítulo, vou ver isso ainda, Enfim, um obrigada deverdade a todos que comentaram, heim? Para os usuários logados, a resposta foi dada pelo email, chequem lá. Resposta das reviews anônimas:

**Mela-cham: **Wow garota, você faz tudo pelo celular heim? O_O O Renji a Inoue não terão muito destasque nessa fic, mas logo irão aparecer! Espero te ver no próximo capítulo! ^^  
**Mariane da Luz:** Ta aí o próximo capítulo! Espero que gostes (:**  
Skulanie: **A fic não está na reta final, ela chegou na metade agora eu acho. Bom, realmente não faço idéia de quantos capítulos ela vai ter. To me deixando levar~~ Obrigada pelo elogio *-* Te vejo no próximo cap. ^^**  
Samy: **Matar de curiosidade? HAHAHA, minha meta é quase essa! Ah sim, a Rukia é uma devassa, hasuhauhsas! Tá aí o capítulo, espero que goste! ^^

Vejo vocês semana que vem, beijos.  
_Mili Black_**  
**


	15. Entre Tantas Coisas

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**14# Entre Tantas Coisas**

"_Masaki ficou maravilhosa quando estava grávida de você, Ichigo!"_

"_Você tem o mesmo castanho nos olhos da sua mãe"._

"_Hoje é o aniversário dela..."_

Tudo mentira. A minha vida – _vida?_ – até agora foi inventada pelo meu pai. E não, isto não é o dilema de um garoto que foi adotado, _isto_ não tem nem nome.

Não sei se é por quem eu sou ou é pelo choque de ter descoberto tudo... Mas simplesmente não sinto nada. Nenhuma dor ou angústia, muito menos revolta. Apenas o estranho sentimento de... Paz.

Nunca tive dúvidas acerca de quem eu era. Entretanto, sempre senti como se algo estivesse errado em minha vida... E parece que essa era a última peça que faltava para resolver o meu quebra-cabeça. Agora tudo estava perfeitamente encaixado. Tantas perguntas para apenas uma única e simples resposta.

Eu não sou humano.

O que eu deveria sentir em relação a isso?

- Ichigo... – Rukia me chamou.

E eu a olhei. Ainda estávamos na mesma posição, com ela ao meu lado. De alguma forma, a presença dela era reconfortante. Fazia-me pensar que, na verdade, o meu destino sempre foi esse. Conhecê-la...

- Eu sou um híbrido. – Afirmei.

- Sim... – Ela respondeu, então fitou bem no fundo dos olhos.

Suspirei fundo e baguncei os cabelos – eu sei, isso é mania. Eu estou nervoso.

- Mas não é só isso. – Ela disse.

...

Um baque. Essa é precisamente a sensação que acabei de ter.

Há mais? Quer dizer que essa confusão não acabou por aí?

- _O quê?_

- Há um ser superior a todos nós. – Ela suspirou, e voltou a olhar para a grama verde. – Não estou falando de uma figura religiosa humana. Há um Deus, maior que todos os anjos da morte. Ele é o Deus da Morte.

_Deus da morte?_

Pisquei demoradamente, sentindo os cílios me pesarem no rosto.

- E o que esse cara quer comigo?

Rukia riu.

Cara, que merda. Ela consegue rir até nessas horas. Essa vaca mesmo não deve ter coração!

- Você é engraçado.

_Ops._

Ela...

... Me achou engraçado?

Ela quer me fazer ficar constrangido, só pode! E até parece que uma coisinha dessas iria me deixar com vergonha.

- Oh Ichigo, realmente, agora você fez jus ao seu nome. Tá todo vermelho! – Então, a tampinha gargalhou gostosamente.

Merda. Eu fiquei vermelho! Maldito corpo que me traiu!

- Agora, falando sério. – Ela tentou fazer uma expressão concentrada, mas não conseguiu... E explodiu numa gargalhada mais uma vez.

_Que medo._

Por Deus, ela ficou louca? Não tem juízo? Ou será que dentro da cabeça de anjo dela tem apenas ar? Oh, pensanto dessa maneira, ta explicado o motivo de eu simplesmente não conseguir estudar.

Ahá! Sabia! Sabia, afinal, minha mãe era arquiteta e meu pai físico! Com certeza, minha burrice não poderia ser genética.

Nossa...

Dessa vez eu realmente _me auto-coloquei_ para baixo.

Tsc, humilhante, Ichigo.

- Tá vendo? – Rukia me perguntou, sorrindo bem-humorada.

Claro. Ela está rindo de mim. Só poderia estar bem humorada.

- Vendo o quê, anta?

Então, me preparei para um chute.

Que não veio.

Ela apenas continuava olhando para mim de um jeito amigável. E isso é tão estranho...

O que está acontecendo com ela?

E por quê...

...Estou nervoso com isso?

- Você muda rapidamente de humor. Momentos atrás, parecia estar abatido e pensativo. Agora, você é um idiota novamente.

Isso foi um elogio? Porque me pareceu tanto com um xingamento...

Revirei os olhos.

- Obrigado?

Então, Rukia ficou séria repentinamente.

Depois eu que sou o instável!

- Quando eu disse o dia de sua morte. – Ela começou a falar algo interessante, finalmente. – Não é o dia que você vai deixar de existir. É o dia que eu programei para você virar o anjo por completo.

PERAÍ!

- Como assim um anjo por completo? – Praticamente gritei a pergunta. – Para quê? Eu ainda nem me acostumei a essa condição e você já quer me mudar?

- Não leve a mal, laranjão. – Aquele apelido irritante de novo. – Mas a coisa é séria.

- Tá, tá. – Resmunguei, então me ajeitei melhor_... Na grama_. – Você estava falando do seu Deus. O que tem ele?

- O seu pai, o que te abandonou naquela casa, - Ela pegou ar. – ele fugiu por um longo tempo. Mas agora, depois de dezenove anos ele foi encontrado e capturado pelo meu Deus.

_Meu pai...?_

Ele...

- E está aprisionado esperando a sua sentença de morte acontecer.

- ESPERA AÍ! COMO ASSIM? Onde esse Deus mora? Como meu pai foi encontrado? Sentença de morte? Mas ele já não está morto? E por que eu preciso virar um anjo por completo? Rukia, você precisa me explicar melhor esta história!

Mais revelações estranhas. Estou me sentindo no mar, vivendo na inércia.

Como pode isso tudo?

- Eu não sei como seu pai foi encontrado, e muito menos onde nosso Deus mora. Na verdade, a existência dele sempre foi uma incógnita. Todos nós sabemos que ele está lá. Todos nós o sentimos. Mas ele nunca se pronunciou verdadeiramente nem deu nenhuma dica de sua existência, até... Anunciar que o anjo pecador foi encontrado.

Não consegui falar por um momento.

Essa coisa de... Morte... É bem mais profunda do que achei. E logo eu pensando isso, que nunca tive opinião formada sobre nada... Tenho tanto nesse mundo...

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

- Bem. – Ela inspirou profundamente e afundou os pequenos pés na grama. Nossa, nem tinha percebido que eram tão pequenos. Parecem de criança... – Deus propôs um acordo ao seu pai.

- Que espécie de acordo?

Não sei por quê, mas isso não ta me cheirando bem.

Não tá _mesmo_.

- Caso seu progenitor te encontre... – Os olhos púrpuros dela fitaram os meus da forma mais intensa que já senti. – E te mate, o crime dele será perdoado.

_Me..._

_... Mate?_

_..._

- Afinal, o pecado dele não mais existirá. Não haverá nada mais a ser pago. E ele será perdoado...

Aquela sensação conhecida de inércia voltou.

Rukia de fato, falava na minha direção, mas não parecia que era comigo. Na verdade, tinha a impressão de que eu estava observando todo o desenrolar da situação de fora.

Afinal, eu sou apenas Kurosaki Ichigo, certo?

O cara que repetiu o terceiro ano do ensino médio e se mudou para o Japão.

_Apenas isso_... Certo?

Não é possível.

É monstruoso demais. Tudo bem, eu não conheci meu pai biológico. Só que, mesmo que ele não tenha sido presente na minha vida...

É muito sangue frio, certo?

- E, Ichigo, ele aceitou. – Os olhos ametista dela estavam tão grandes... Mais expressivos que nunca.

Eles brilhavam, de uma forma muito acolhedora. As variadas misturas de todos os tipos de tons se movimentavam... Algo tão magnífico.

De alguma forma, era reconfortante.

De alguma forma, a situação não parecia mais tão ruim.

Graças a Rukia...

- E agora? – Minha voz saiu um pouco embargada. Nem eu tentei conter isso, na verdade.

- Ele foi solto ontem, pelo tempo humano. – Rukia me sorriu triste. – Foi por isso que você não viu ninguém na sua casa hoje de manhã.

O Urahara...

E a Ururu...

_... Não!_

- Não fique preocupado, eles não foram mortos. – De repente, eu voltei a respirar. Que puta de susto! – Os empregados da casa de algum jeito foram demitidos e o seu tio e a filha dele estão numa espécie de coma.

- COMA? ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE O MALDITO OS MACHUCOU E—

- CALE A BOCA E ME DEIXA FALAR, SUA ABÓRBORA PODRE!

Ok.

Ela sabe como meter moral.

E sim, isso é extremamente difícil de admitir.

_Vaca._

_- _Na verdade, eles apenas estão paralisados, cada um em sua respectiva cama. Estão desligados do mundo real e presos no tempo. Dessa forma, o tempo não conta para eles. O metabolismo deles estão como se tivessem em "pausa".

Uau.

_Incrível._

Então essa é a habilidade de um anjo da morte?

É tão... Legal!

De alguma forma, isso me faz pensar que não vai ser tão ruim assim me tornar um deles...

Já pensou, eu deixar alguém desse jeito? Coitados dos meus inimigos! Incrível!

- Então é por isso, Rukia? Que eu sempre conseguia sair dos seus feitiços. Por que eu sou um mestiço?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu e desviou o olhar para o chão.

Estranho.

E realmente, ela é a instável da relação.

_Opa_. Relação?

- Certo, certo. – Então eu me levantei, tirando a sujeira da minha roupa.

Eu vou fazer isso. Eu preciso fazer isso.

Minha vida não é mais a mesma. – Ou no caso seria uma semi-vida?

Rukia fez isso tudo por mim. Ela de alguma forma chegou até mim e desde isso, tentou me preparar para o que estava acontecendo.

Eu realmente não sei os motivos dela – e nem me interessa. Estou curioso para saber, mas... Tenho a impressão de que se eu perguntar, vou estar fazendo algo extremamente errado.

Seria como se...

Eu estivesse ofendo-a. Não entendo isto que sinto, mas farei como _ele _pede. Afinal, sempre me senti deslocado em todos os pontos durante a minha vida, e agora descobri que na verdade eu não pertencia ao mundo em que eu vivia.

E meio que não pertenço ao mundo dos anjos da morte.

A verdade é, que eu não pertenço a lugar nenhum.

Porém, se eu me transformar num anjo... Talvez esse sentimento de me sentir sempre deslocado termine. Talvez seja o melhor. Se não o fosse, Rukia não teria vindo até mim apenas para me transformar num semelhante à ela.

Provavelmente os motivos dela não fossem apenas esse. Ela estava enfrentando realmente muita coisa fazendo isso – não era necessário me dizer. Pela situação que descreveu, dá para perceber que qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre um anjo e humano é um pecado gravíssimo. E Rukia está aqui agora, não é mesmo? Ajudando-me. Alertando-me sobre o homem que quer me matar.

Ela... Mesmo sem me conhecer direito, está tentando sobre todas as formas me ajudar.

Rukia pode ser surpreendentemente gentil.

- Pare de me olhar tão intensamente, seu idiota! – Ela gritou, roxa de vergonha.

Que bonitinho, ela est—AAAAi!

A VADIA ME CHUTOU A PERNA!

- PORRA! ISSO DÓI!

COMO PODE? UMA PESSOA TÃO PEQUENA DESSAS...

OH SANTO DEUS!

- Eu não bati para fazer carinho. – Ela me deu língua.

Não pude evitar sorrir quando Rukia fez isso. Tão infantil.

Sem contar que...

... Que...

Nós... Já nos beijamos. Na verdade, nós já nos pegamos_ valendo._

Então, hm... Bom.

Espero que esse tal Deus não saiba. Por que senão...

Teríamos outro problema e de fato, não estou interessado em mais um desses. Nem para mim, nem para ela. Simplesmente não cabe mais na cota de problemas possíveis da vida de Ichigo e Rukia.

Mesmo que a Rukia seja gostosa.

Oh, céus, mesmo que ela seja _muito_ gostosa...

- Eu já disse para não me olhar assim, merda! – Ela me fitou cheio de raiva. – E o pior, dessa vez era de uma forma pervertida!

Sorri sarcástico.

Pervertido?

_Claro. _

- Engraçado... Você pareceu esquecer de que todas às vezes, quem tomou a iniciativa foi você, _docinho._

Ela abaixou o olhar, nervosa e ficou toda vermelha!

Minha nossa, Rukia vermelha. Isso é terrivelmente gratificante para mim!

Haha. Isso mesmo. Eu consigo deixar um Anjo da Morte vermelho!

- Tire esse sorriso convencido da cara, idiota. – Rukia sussurrou, praticamente desolada de vergonha.

Nossa. Eu devia ter pegado mais leve... Ela é uma garota, afinal. _Hm, não há como eu me esquecer disso._

De fato, tenho que aprender a ser mais discreto. Já basta a mulher loira do metrô no outro dia...

Enfim.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer para ficar igual a você?

Se antes Rukia estava vermelha, agora estava roxa de vergonha. Por que ela está roxa? Que coisa anormalmente estranha, devassa e perversa seria para ficar constrangida dessa forma?

- Fale logo de uma vez, sua tampinha. Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

Ela escondeu os olhos dela com a franja – odeio quando ela me impede de fitá-la nos olhos! – e respirou profundamente.

- Erh...

- Vai demorar mais? Tipo, eu tenho um doido me perseguindo! Alô! – Cara, fazer piadas é o meu forte.

Tá, chega de egocentrismo. A verdade é que eu tenho um grandioso problema de concentração.

Enfim.

- Você... – E mais uma vez, ela hesitou. – Precisa ter um contato íntimo com um Anjo.

- Íntimo? Como assim? – A velha mania dela de ficar arrodeando. Odeio isso.

- _Realmente_ íntimo. – Rukia me deu um olhar sugestivo.

- Realmente não estou entendendo.

Ela bateu a mão na própria cara.

E sim, isso foi hilário.

- PENSA, ICHIGO! TODA VEZ QUE EU TE BEIJAVA, VOCÊ FICAVA MAIS IMUDE AOS PODERES DE UM ANJO!

_Oh-oh._

Eu não havia pensando dessa forma.

- Sim, Senhor Percepção. – Então ela me sorriu sarcástica, ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. –Você precisa fazer sexo comigo.

Se...

Sexo?

Com Rukia?

_PUTA QUE PARIU!_

* * *

**N/A**: Aê meu povo, tudo beleza? 8D Gostaram do capítulo, hm hm hm? *-* Não tenho muito o que comentar, só que estou com outro projeto de fic IchiRuki na cabeça, então, vou tentar escrever o máximo possível, terminar essa da melhor forma possível para então começar outra! Obrigada por todas as reviews de verdade, elas me agradam profundamente e me dão muito ânimo para escrever. ^^ Estou sentindo falta de duas leitoras antigas, a **FBrandit** e a **Tsuki Yume**. Onde estão vocês? u.u' Enfim, respondi os coments dos logados pelo email. Olhem lá (: Aqui, resposta dos anônimos:

******Mariane da Luz:** Origada! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, me é muito bom isso. ^^ Espero que goste desse também. Até o próximo! (:**  
Samy:** Viciada na minha fic? Omfg! Se a Rukia se mostrou ao Ichigo por que o ama? Bem... O que você acha disso? Certamente é possível. :D  
**Skulanie:** Omg, que bom que gostou da reviravolta! Ainda vão vir muito mais por aí! Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos.

_Mili Black._


	16. Um Momento de Descanso

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**15# Um Momento de Descanso**

Eu pude me sentir corar dos pés à cabeça.

_Pelo amor de Deus!_

Sexo? Com Rukia?

_Oh..._

- Não me olhe assim. – Ela disse, um pouco acanhada e desviou o olhar do meu.

Certo. Acho que preciso comedir mais a forma como eu a observo... Porque, automaticamente, porra, quando Rukia diz "sexo", eu foco na área_ abaixo_ do umbigo dela. Simples e eficaz. Além de completamente constrangedor para mim...

... Enfim. Não é que eu não queria fazer isso com ela – é até meio óbvio o que penso sobre o assunto. Rukia é puramente graciosa. O problema, - o grande X da questão -, é que a situação em si é meio... Broxante.

Entenda.

Eu sou _obrigado _a fazer sexo com ela. Ela é _obrigada_ a fazer sexo comigo – okay, _obrigada_ não, ela está me ajudando... Mas mesmo assim. _Mesmo assim_.

É mais que óbvio que eu adoro aqueles olhos púrpuros – são simplesmente incríveis. Também é evidente que eu gosto do corpo dela, - ele é muito _escultural._

Mas...

- Rukia. – To vermelho ainda? Devo tá. _Puta merda_. – Você tem certeza?

Ela me observou confusa.

- Como assim certeza?

- Sabe. Ahm, _isso_. – Então, ela murmurou um grande "Aaaah!". É. Entendeu. – Tudo o que você me disse é _muita_ loucura.

- Eu não me importo. – Rukia sorriu suavemente. – Você precisa dos seus poderes para enfrentar o seu pai. E aí... Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela não me fitava daquele jeito de sempre, que era tão matreiro e perspicaz. Agora, o seu olhar era tão sereno... Seguro de si, além de feminino. Não lembrava nem um pouco aquela forma feroz dela.

E para finalizar, um sorriso doce me foi lançado – e eu realmente sinto que até os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. O que aquela garota estava pensando?

O que raios _eu _estou pensando?

Afinal, olhando direito, é realmente impossível. Tipo, como minha vida vai ficar daqui para frente? O que vai ser de mim? Mesmo que faça sentido, mesmo que eu sempre tivesse me sentido deslocado entre minha família e amigos, não é como se eu quisesse mudar radicalmente. Eu iria me tornar por completo um anjo para o meu pai não me matar, e isso é muito perturbador... Principalmente que, para isso acontecer, eu preciso_... Dormir_ com Rukia.

Pode parecer um tanto estranho, e eu admito – é _ridiculamente _estranho – mas não é o que eu pensava. Eu queria algo mais... Espontâneo, sem obrigações. Mas não, eu não só devo fazer isso com ela, como preciso, e desse jeito...

-... Não.

- Não o quê? – Rukia me perguntou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você ficou louca? – Perguntei num tom agressivo. – Você se dá dessa forma para mim?

Ela olhou para mim por uns momentos, em completo silêncio. Sua expressão era indecifrável.

E mais uma vez, eu senti como se Rukia lesse a minha alma.

- Eu não estou me dando para você. – Então, quebrando o contato, Rukia revirou os olhos. – Não fale dessa forma, menosprezando.

_Menosprezando?_

Eu to tentando valorizá-la, e ela está se menosprezando?

Que merda é essa?

Tá todo mundo louco...

- Então por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntei, olhando firme para ela.

E ela em momento algum hesitou. Manteve a postura e o nariz empinado, de um jeito irritante, porém extremamente atraente. Tampinha chata dos infernos!

- Meus motivos não interessam a você.

Isso, Ichigo. Levou outro fora dela!

Cara, eu to ficando bom em _receber_ cortadas...

- Enfim, essa palhaçada acabou aqui. Já expliquei tudo o que deveria.

Então, ela se levantou da pedra em que estava e observei-a por completo mais uma vez. Então, Rukia estalou os dedos.

- Até mais, Morangão.

E novamente, aquela sensação chata de que estou prestes a desmaiar...

•••

Não acredito!

Abri meus olhos e bem, percebi que não estava no mesmo lugar.

Que, mais uma vez, aquela baixinha miserável me fez desmaiar!

Ela não deveria conseguir, já que meus poderes estão despertando pouco a pouco e...

_Espera._

- MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Já é de noite!

Eu não estava na rua agorinha? COMO POSSO ESTAR NO MEU QUARTO NA MINHA CAMA MAIS UMA VEZ?

Oh, cara, eu deveria estar na aula! Vou repetir o ano novamente e dessa vez meu pai vai _realmente_ me matar!

Ela não tem o mínimo de consideração?

Se bem que, na verdade, ele não é mais o meu pai... Nunca foi. Ah, enfim...

- Por que tinha que acontecer isso comigo? – Resmunguei e me virei na cama, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro. Estava tudo completamente escuro, na verdade, naquela casa não havia vida.

Meu tio e a filha estranha dele... Será que estariam bem?

A Rukia disse que não havia perigo. Eles estavam apenas dormindo um longo sono, e acordaria quando essa palhaçada toda acabasse. Mas onde eles estariam?

- Minha nossa... – Fecho os olhos e inspiro profundamente. – Tudo porque vim morar na porra do Japão...

- _Eu já disse que não é por isso!_

Legal.

Tava demorando para ela aparecer...

- Você de novo? – Não virei para saber onde ela estava. Na verdade, eu não precisei fazer isso, pois tinha a sensação de que ela estava perto.

Muito perto.

Então, o colchão ao meu lado afundou...

... É. Ela deitou ao _meu _lado na _minha _cama.

- Você sabe, não posso ficar longe. – O tom de voz dela era brando.

Então, virei e a olhei.

E Rukia estava sorrindo de um jeito doce para mim. O que é incrível, pois ela é a aspereza em pessoa.

Eu sorrio de volta, me acomodando melhor na cama.

Mas realmente acho que posso me acostumar com isso facilmente...

- É, você não pode. – Respondi e baguncei meu cabelo. Dessa vez foi proposital... Eu sabia que ela gostava de quando eu fazia isso. – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

Então eu finalmente me toquei da _merda _que falei.

CARA, EU ACABEI DE FLERTAR COM A RUKIA?

OH MEU DEUS!

EU FLERTEI COM A RUKIA!

_Puta que pariu!_

- Calma, não precisa ficar vermelho. – Ela me disse. E que merda, eu tô vermelho?

PORRA, ICHIGO!

- Ei Morangão, calma aí! – Ela gritou. – Você está tão vermelho que parece que vai explodir! – Então, Rukia colocou a mão gelada dela na minha testa.

E imediatamente eu esfriei.

Bom, sabe né... Eis o lado bom de ter um anjo do meu lado.

Sento na cama e me posiciono melhor, ficando ao lado da Rukia, que também estava da mesma forma que eu.

E então, o silêncio surgiu.

Isso era estranho. Rukia e eu nunca ficamos dessa forma... Lado a lado, estáticos e calados, apenas apreciando a companhia o do outro. Mesmo que estivéssemos numa cama, parecia que esse detalhe não era tão importante, porque simplesmente não havia malícia alguma no momento. Por que mesmo que os olhos dela ainda brilhassem da mesma forma, e o corpo dela continuasse me chamando da mesma forma que antes, ainda sim... Não era vontade de dormir com ela que eu tinha.

Era mais uma vontade de...

... Dormir _ao lado_ dela.

Não pude evitar observar com o canto dos olhos ela, que mais parecia procurar um ponto fixo para prender a atenção desesperadamente. Rukia estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

E definitivamente, isso era mais estranho ainda.

Eu ri.

- Pare de rir de mim! – Ela gritou, explosiva.

- Impossível. – Certo, eu já havia parado de rir. Mas fiz questão de manter o sorriso convencido na cara, apenas para vê-la com raiva. É. Rukia causa esse efeito em mim. – Você é hilária.

Ela no mesmo momento fechou a expressão e resmungou, virando o rosto para o lado.

Sinto como se os papéis estivessem trocados. Geralmente era ela quem me fazia ficar sem graça... Ela está perdendo toda a frieza que antes fazia questão de usar.

Acho que a Rukia está ficando cada vez mais humana...

- Rukia, olhe para mim.

Então, Rukia olhou.

A pele dela não estava mais tão pálida. Seu cabelo não mais parecia um manto negro completamente sem brilho, mas sim tinha vida. E principalmente, os seus olhos... Eles não brilhavam mais tanto assim. Continuavam lilases, mas estavam um tanto mortos. Não pareciam ter vida própria como antes, e o seu efeito não estava mais tão hipnotizante.

E a boca dela, estava muito rosada...

- Você percebeu, não é? – Rukia me perguntou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Rukia me sorria tristemente.

Então, é verdade... Ela estava perdendo os poderes. Aquela baixinha tapada, que quase me fez enlouquecer, por ficar tempo demais no mundo dos humanos... Está se tornando uma.

- Não precisa ficar tão sério. – Ela desvia rapidamente o olhar do meu, parecendo estar bem sem graça. – Não é como se fosse o fim do mundo.

- Você está demorando demais aqui, não é? – Perguntei, enquanto a observava fixamente.

Eu não gostei disso.

Principalmente agora, que eu teria de me tornar um anjo por completo. Iríamos ser, mais uma vez, completamente diferentes.

E...

Desde quando eu me importo com isso?

- Sim. – Ela respondeu, num sussurro. – Na verdade, eu estou aqui há muito tempo... Apenas te observando.

Tudo bem. Isso definitivamente comprova que ela é louca. Mas por que, não me surpreendo com isso?

- Por quê?

- Eu estive esperando a hora certa de falar. – Rukia me olhou... Com emoção? – Ichigo, nós precisamos terminar logo com isso.

- Com isso o quê?

Então, Rukia deu uma gargalhada. O que foi extremamente medonho... Não há graça alguma nessa situação. E mesmo assim, num momento tão sério quanto esse, ela me faz parecer um idiota...

_Ela tem o dom_.

- Não entendo a graça.

- Nem tente. – Ela retrucou, convencida. Perdi mais uma! – Ichigo, eu estou perdendo os meus poderes. A cada minuto que fico aqui, mais fraca eu fico. E daqui há um tempo, não vou ter mais nenhum poder para te passar...

- Me passar? Mas não era apenas despertar o meu anjo interior? – Perguntei.

Nossa, isso soou tão gay...

Legal, _esta_ _merda _está cada vez mais complicada. E eu estou virando biba. Super legal. _Mesmo._

- Eu vou, através do... – Ela pareceu ficar constrangida falando isso. -... Do que nós vamos fazer, passar uma parcela mínima do meu poder para você. E é o contato do meu poder com o seu, que está adormecido, que vai fazer com que você desperte completamente.

Oh.

Encaixaria perfeitamente agora "Sim, professora".

Enfim.

- E se eu estiver com menos poder do que o necessário para te passar, - Ela recomeçou, puxando ar. Por que acho que vai vir merda? – você e eu ficamos sem poderes. E seu pai te mata, além de eu ser castigada pelo Deus da Morte por ter ajudado um híbrido.

Certo.

Por que eu acho que só tenho a perder nessa história toda? Virando anjo ou não. Rukia vai perder, eu vou perder, todos vão perder. Por que se eu conseguir vencer o meu pai, vou ficar um anjinho para sempre?

Não!

Eu gosto de motos! Gosto de música! Gosto de computador!

Não quero ficar nesse lance místico para sempre de anjo.

Sem contar que... Eu vou precisar _comer_ almas humanas.

E isso é completamente repugnante!

- Por isso, Ichigo... Não temos tempo. Meus poderes estão casa vez mais enfraquecidos... – Rukia disse, num lamento. – Não vou conseguir manter seus parentes dormindo por muito tempo. Ele irão despertar logo, logo.

Suspirei pesarosamente.

Minha vida é uma complicação. Desde que Rukia chegou, tudo ficou de pernas para o ar. E mesmo que eu tenha essa ridícula sensação de que vou perder, mesmo se ganhar – mesmo que eu não me imagine de forma alguma lutando ou como um anjo – eu não posso voltar atrás.

Rukia fez tudo isso por mim.

Ela se arriscou, está se tornando uma humana... Meus parentes estão em perigo por minha causa também, mesmo que indiretamente.

E nessa luta, quem sabe quais serão as conseqüências?

- Rukia... – Chamei-a, olhando diretamente para o rosto dela.

E ela me fitou de volta.

- Certo. Eu farei tudo.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, enquanto a boca dela fazia um pequeno "o".

Ahá, consegui surpreendê-la. Não, isso não é legal...

Até porque a tal surpresa, bem...

- Mas eu preciso descansar antes. Temos quanto tempo?

Rukia piscou demoradamente, evidenciando os longos cílios que ela possuía. E os seus olhos, novamente, perderam mais um pouco do brilho que tinham. O tempo estava contado...

- Um dia. – Ela disse confiante.

Um dia é perfeito.

- Você vai ficar aqui? – Perguntei.

- Não. – Ela respondeu. – Vou aproveitar para ficar no meu mundo. Lá posso recuperar um pouco dos meus poderes... E descansar também.

Então, Rukia sorriu.

Já estou acostumado com esses sorrisos. – E esse é um ótimo costume, definitivamente.

E bem...

... Eu preciso parar de pensar essas coisas.

- Só tem esse jeito, Rukia? – Ela sabia do que eu estava falando.

Rukia pareceu distante por alguns momentos, como se estivesse num dilema. Seus lábios se contraíram levemente e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, parecendo evitar pensar em algo em algo ruim.

- Sim. – Ela ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha. – Apenas essa forma.

Rukia parecia realmente certa do que estava dizendo. Não dava para desconfiar da forma firme que ela me olhava.

Mas por que, mesmo assim, eu acho que o que ela diz é mentira?

- Descanse.

Não posso duvidar dela. Por mim, Rukia estava se tornando uma humana...

Por mim...

- Obrigado. – Então, me aproximei e beijei suavemente os lábios dela.

Dessa vez, não eram tão frios. Eles estavam numa temperatura muito parecida com os dos meus. Não estavam tão rígidos, e sim macios e rosados. E o gosto... Eu senti. Bem, fraquinho, quase inexistente – mas estava lá. Era um sabor doce... Delicado.

Inigualável.

Eu não havia percebido, mas havia fechado os olhos. Então, eu os abri e, por alguns segundos, pude ver a surpresa em Rukia. Droga, claro que ela estaria surpresa – eu a beijei. E não foi porque ela me provocou nem nada...

Foi porque eu simplesmente tive a necessidade de fazê-lo.

Rukia me sorriu abertamente.

- Obrigada também.

Então, ela desapareceu.

* * *

**N/A:** Meus amados leitooooooooooores! Quanto teeeeeeeeempo! *_* Que saudades de vocês Me perdoem pela demora a postar, é que eu tive uns probleminhas de stress e o capítulo não queria sair. E para escrever New World, preciso de bom humor! (acho que vocês entendem, né?) Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! A história está, digamos, no "arco final". E logo, o acontecimento que há no resumo da fic, que me deu inspiração para a hisória - por incrível que pareça - irá acontecer logo logo! Beijos, lindos. ^^

Respondi aos logados pelo email, olhem lá! Aqui vai a resposta dos anônimos:

**Samy:**AHUEHAUEHUAHE eu também fiquei vermelha. Mas fazer o que né, a situação é surreal mesmo. Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste desse capítulo. ^^

**Mariane da Luz:**EAUHEUAHUEAUHEE nem me fale. Beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Skulanie:** Que bom que gostou ^^ Beijos.

Até mais pessoal. Espero reviews!

_Mili Black._


	17. Maldição de Dia

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

* * *

**16) Maldição de Dia**

Okay. Resolvi agora tocar o foda-se e, foda-se quem achar ruim. Pois é. Claro, se houve uma pessoa super-poderosa no mundo pudesse ouvir os meus pensamentos acho que ela poderia considerar isso ruim. O que eu acho que não existe... Não mais. Enfim.

Eu preciso tomar consciência do que estou fazendo – e olhe que essa é a coisa mais inconsciente que já me aconteceu. Agora, vejamos como explicar melhor: eu era apenas um estudante fracassado que dezenove anos que havia reprovado o terceiro ano da porra do ensino médio.

Que gostava de motos, música, dormir e de _garotas._ Mais precisamente, do corpo de garotas, já que eu era um otário que nunca havia se apaixonado na vida.

Antes eu associava isso ao fato de minha mãe adotiva ter morrido quando eu era muito criança, então não pude aproveitar o amor materno – claro, me achando um gay muito filho da puta enquanto pensava sobre esse acontecimento. Então eu cresci da forma mais moribunda possível – moribunda no bom sentido, claro, se houver bom sentido para essa palavra.

Então virei adolescente, aprendi da forma mais descarada possível que amor passional era algo banal e que, _voilà_, o amor sexual era algo muito não-descartavel. Se é que esse termo existe.

Claro, ignorando essa parte errática – e extremamente divertida, para constar – da minha adolescência eu percebi realmente que me daria melhor vivendo uma vida que não era minha. Claro, agora chegou o meu momento mais patético: eu queria ser profissional em Motocross. POIS É. Uma puta falta do que fazer.

Enfim, deixando esse sonho frustrado de lado, eu me conscientizei que era um fracassado deslocado e que eu vivia para encher o saco do meu pai, que nunca foi amável comigo. Ou era amável demais e eu era o perturbado...

... É, a opção correta é a última. Eu pensava ter uma disfunção psicológica irreversível, conhecida como demência. Cara, eu realmente acreditava nisso – só poderia ser isso! Como alguém poderia ser tão estabanado quanto eu? Pois é.

Introspectivo, deslocado, chato, grosso, não-romântico, revoltado... E tudo isso somado ao fato de, mesmo sendo essa escória para a sociedade, eu fazia sucesso onde eu morava. Merda, como podem considerar estiloso um cara que não sorri? Definitivamente, essas pessoas têm problemas.

Prosseguindo...

Até que finalmente, a porra da pomba gira girou, e cara, eu de repente me vejo saindo do status de estadunidense revoltado mudado para Tóquio, para estadunidense que descobre em Tóquio que é metade anjo da morte. E não, isso não é a solução dos meus problemas – vendo de certa forma eu poderia me livrar da merda toda – mas sim, definitivamente, o estopim para eles.

Claro que, até o fim dos meus dias eu nunca pensaria que eu conheceria uma Anjo da Morte sem-nome e que ela dissesse que eu iria morrer em seis meses. E que ela se disfarçaria de professora e tentaria me ensinar tragicamente matemática - RAIOS, NÃO EXISTE FACULDADE PARA ANJOS – e que eu conhecia mais outros dois anjos que sumiriam repentinamente.

E que seis meses se transformaram em quatro tão rapidamente que eu não havia percebido que sessenta dias haviam se passado.

E que agora, o suposto tempo que ela tinha me dado de vida normal não passou de uma ilusão ridícula para me acalmar e tentar viver novamente os meus dias. O que foi extremamente ridículo porque, desde que Rukia apareceu na minha vida, nada mais é normal.

E "eu" estou incluso nesse quadro fora da normalidade.

_E que a culpa é toda de Rukia._

Aí se, uma pessoa de fora soubesse dessa merda toda, pensaria "A culpa não é dela, não foi ela que pariu você", claro, claro.

Mas se eu não soubesse disso tudo, muito provavelmente estaria matando aula neste momento, pilotando uma moto que teria arranjado dos confins do inferno e estaria esperando, sem saber de nada, o meu pai biológico me matar. Iria ser a morte mais feliz da minha vida.

Óbvio, eu sou um tremendo filho da puta. Cara, eu realmente devo ser um imbecil fudido condenado ao inferno – o que eu comprovei que não existe.

Por fim, quais teriam sido as chances de, pelo amor de Deus, o meu papai ter se apaixonado por outra mulher e ela tivesse parido outra pessoa se não eu? Quem sabe eu não existiria de outra forma e tivesse livre dessa bagunça toda.

E não, definitivamente, não há benefício algum nisso tudo. O que eu ganhei até o momento foi, meu tio-de-mentira e minha sobrinha-mais-de-mentira-ainda paralisados no tempo esperando o desfecho disso tudo e, um pai assassino.

_E Rukia._

Bem, Rukia não era de todo ruim... Nem meio ruim.

Ela é uma estranha incompreensível que está tentando me ajudar sobre todas as formas racionais ou irracionais existentes – mais do jeito irracional. Cara, quem foi o idiota que disse que para se passar os poderes de alguém, é necessário fazer sexo com o _passador_?

Não que eu esteja reclamando – okay, eu estou reclamando. Eu quero e não quero fazer essas coisas com a garota dos olhos púrpuras. Como posso explicar...

... Eu simplesmente gosto dela. E eu sou simplesmente gay, pronto, falei.

_Não_, como posso dizer...

De certa forma Rukia mudou o meu mundo. Mesmo que essa "forma" seja pior do que boa, ela está arriscando tudo para salvar a minha vida. Então eu devo correspondê-la a altura e, ajudá-la a me salvar. Enlouquecidamente enlouquecedor, eu sei.

E eu não canso de repetir isso para mim mesmo. Definitivamente, isto é um mantra de concentração. De que há uma profunda necessidade nisso tudo... Tudo bem, há uma necessidade nisso tudo. E a necessidade está bem a minha frente.

A verdade é pior do que parece. Certo, eu estou enrolando nos meus próprios pensamentos e isso é provavelmente a coisa mais ridícula que já fiz.

O porquê disso tudo é simples e prático: Rukia está bem à minha frente, com os seus grandes olhos lilases me fitando.

E ainda mais.

Eu estou na merda de uma cama, apenas de cueca – _inferno, ela já me viu pelado!_ –, enquanto estou a observando fixamente, com a total e mais plena certeza de que estou tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

O problema disso tudo é que, o maldito dia de descanso para nós dois passou e, agora, tenho _que fazer sexo com Rukia para ela me passar parte dos poderes dela para enfim eu despertar os meus e poder enfrentar o meu pai que está querendo me assassinar._

Certo, ela estava normal.

Eu estava sentado no colchão, com as costas apoiadas no encosto da cama enquanto ela estava sentada há uns trinta centímetros mais afastada, me olhando firmemente. E agora é que eu grito:

CARALHO! COMO ELA PODE TA TÃO DE BOA COM ISSO TUDO? ELA NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO?

É, o pior que não tem.

Mas a questão não é essa, cara.

- Rukia... – Falei pela primeira vez, nos vinte e um minutos que estávamos nos olhando.

_Exatamente vinte e um minutos. _Pois é.

- Nós realmente precisamos... – Eu hesitei. Não havia como manter a normalidade sobre isso. – Fazer isso?

- Claro que sim. – Ela me deu um meio sorriso, como quem quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem.

Engoli seco.

Merda, estou me sentindo um virgem.

- Rukia... – Resmunguei o nome dela mais uma vez, numa tentativa de me consolar.

- Por que você está gemendo o meu nome? – Ela me perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Eu não estou gemendo a merda do seu nome! – Respondi e cruzei os braços, me sentindo cada vez mais vermelho. Merda, merda, merda.

Porra!

- Que foi Moranguinho? – Ela continuou com o maldito sorriso. – Está com vergonha de ficar nu na minha frente?

- Óbvio que não! – Gritei em plenos pulmões. Claro que eu não tenho vergonha!

É claro...

_Que sim._

Oh caralho!

- Ah bom! – Rukia respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Porque já vi você sem roupa alguma.

Engoli seco.

Por que maldição, ela tinha que me lembrar desse infame detalhe?

- E você, Ichigo... – Rukia piscou demoradamente, evidenciando os longos cílios. – Não decepciona nem um pouco. – Então, direcionou o olhar do meu rosto para...

...

_Okay._

Respira, Ichigo! Respira! A Rukia está te provocando e você precisa ser mais forte que isso!

Respira de novo! Agora solta devagar...

... Certo. Auto-controle readquirido.

...

PORRA, ELA ELOGIOU O MEU...

O MEU!

ELA É LOUCA!

OH MEU DEUS!

Então, ela começou a gargalhar. Histericamente.

Como uma louca.

Definitivamente, Rukia é louca.

Jesus, A RUKIA É LOUCA!

- PARA DO TEU ESCÂNDALO, HOMEM! – Então, ela me acertou uma tapa no ombro. Certo, isso foi estranho.

- Isso doeu, sua maldita! – Respondi, sentindo uma veia em minha testa latejar.

- Eu não bati com força. – Rukia respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Doeu emocionalmente! – Certo, isso foi um tanto sonso. Mas eu sou sonso naturalmente e é um dom que poucos homens possuem.

_Ah tá._

- Vá se foder, Ichigo. – Ela respondeu e virou o rosto, levemente vermelha.

Espera.

Um.

Segundo.

A Rukia acabou de mandar eu me foder. ME FODER. Desde quando aquela pentelha sabe falar palavrão? E ainda por cima, falar palavrão e ficar toda vermelha. Oh Santo Jesus.

- Eu aprendi a falar essas coisas com você. – E mais uma vez ela age como se lesse o meu pensamento. Talvez o problema fosse eu ser muito transparente mesmo.

Enfim.

- Não, eu não vou me foder. – Respondi, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Rukia suspirou de forma casanda, o que chamou minha atenção.

- Eu tenho poder o suficiente para te passar e despertar o seu. – Ela disse, ainda sem me olhar. – Eu também sei que está tudo sendo um saco e que você não quer isso. Não precisa dizer na minha cara... Apenas vamos ser rápidos.

Eu entendi. Merda, finalmente eu entendi. A Rukia...

... Ela acha que eu _não quero_ fazer isso com ela? Okay, estamos tendo um drama muito tenso aqui. Eu deveria consolá-la, mas é a seguinte questão...

- Por que mesmo achando que eu não quero, você teima em querer?

Eu acabei com a pouca distância que nós tínhamos e segurei com força o seu braço esquerdo e, antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer mínima reação, puxei-a contra mim. E eu a abracei.

Eu sabia que essa era uma pergunta incoerente – na verdade, uma maldita pergunta sem resposta. Ou na verdade possuía uma resposta, apenas uma resposta que eu não queria saber.

Porque, puta merda.

No fim de tudo, eu sabia qual era a maldita resposta.

Pude sentir Rukia sorrir contra o meu peito e, de forma graciosa, ela levantou lentamente a cabeça e fitou dentro dos meus olhos. Sua pele já não era mais fria... Seus olhos já não brilhavam tanto. Seus lábios estavam ficando cada vez mais rosados.

- Porque eu quero salvar você.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoas! Me desculpem pela demora de uma semana para postar, mas é que semana passava eu estava um tanto quanto indisposta em relação à vida D: Sabe como é, aquela semana em que você realmente não ta afim de fazer nada? Pois então, a passada foi a minha. E se eu demorar a aparecer novamente, peço desculpas antecipadas. É que o meu vovô querido está no hospital em estado grave, tanto é que passei a madrugada toda lá com minha família (: Mas não se preocupem, farei o possível para ter capítulo novo de **NW **próxima segunda-feira. E por favor, estou contando com a review de vocês! (:** Muito obrigada a: Paulo**, **KasuRuc**,** bshortcake**,** Samy**, **Tsuki Yume**,** Mela**,** CristinaRukia**, **Paty Rocha**, **FBrandt** e **Flor Cordeiro. **E milhões de desculpas por não poder responder comentários um a um, é que não pude mesmo! Prometo que na próxima vez respondo! (:

****Até o próximo capítulo!

****_Mili Black._**  
**


	18. A Impotência de Quem é Protegido

**New World  
**_Por Mili Black_

**17) A impotência de quem é protegido**

* * *

Mesmo que o tempo estivesse paralisado, ironicamente, nós não tínhamos muito tempo. Mesmo que eu quisesse abraçá-la forte e sentir, por mais tempo do que podia, seu corpo no meu, eu sabia que não poderíamos. Mesmo ela me fitando tão profundamente, com seus olhos púrpuros, eu sabia que não poderíamos aproveitar completamente um ao outro.

Nunca fui romântico, e sexo para mim nunca havia passado de uma fórmula para aliviar o stress. E agora, isso também servia para passar poderes.

- Ichigo, vamos, não temos tempo. – Ela me sorriu pequenamente, dessa vez, sem nenhum pingo de malícia.

Ela saiu dos meus braços, para então se ajoelhar entre as minhas pernas, de forma com que a cabeça dela ficasse mais alta que a minha. Ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e me fez olhá-la. E dessa vez, senti como se pela primeira vez estivesse a enxergando...

Então, eu a beijei.

E foi uma sensação incrível. Não apenas pelo beijo em si, mas como também senti uma onda eletrizante de energia passar por nós – mais precisamente, dela para mim. Só que claro, não dei muita atenção a isso... Mesmo que passar energia fosse o motivo de estarmos fazendo o que estamos fazendo, eu estava muito mais perdido na sensação dos lábios dela, que já não estavam mais frios. Da língua dela, que era esfregada na minha de um jeito realmente louco.

Mesmo que nós não tivéssemos tempo... Eu realmente queria aproveitar isso.

Então, finalmente... Perdi minha razão, e apenas uma coisa passava na minha cabeça.

* * *

_Rukia._

Simplesmente inacreditável.

Caralho.

Eu fiz sexo com a Rukia.

Sabe, a anjo da morte... Que disse que eu era meio anjo da morte... Que disse que meu pai, que é um anjo da morte, queria me matar...

Okay. Chega de anjos da morte.

Mas não deixava de ser inacreditável.

Olhei-a pelo canto do olho, um pouco constrangido, e a vi dormindo. O que era realmente estranho, já que eu, do contrário, me sentia tão enérgico. Toquei o meu peito e... Sério, ainda bem que meu coração continua batendo. Ok, sei que anjos da morte não tem coração e tal, mas como eu sou metade – e não todo, duh – tenho um coração que pulsa.

Seria estranho falar, 'graças a Deus', agora?

É. Com certeza seria.

Inspirei profundamente e senti o ar entrando pelos meus pulmões. Ok, tudo certo, pulmões funcionando. Olhei as minhas mãos e percebi, agora, que elas realmente estavam pálidas. Parecia que eu estava extremamente anêmico. É... Acho que isso não dava pra evitar ficar, hm?

Me levantei da cama e fui em direção ao espelho que havia perto da porta, e realmente, eu estava muito pálido. Minha boca estava esbranquiçada, como se eu houvesse perdido uma quantidade enorme de sangue. E meus olhos... Estavam tão brilhantes quanto os de Rukia. Eu sempre fui um observador de olhos de anjos da morte _– o quê? –_, mas agora eu não conseguia encontrar descrições suficientemente precisas para os meus. Eu lembro o daquela ruivinha peituda, Inoue se não me engano, ser os castanhos como a areia... Terra... Alguma coisa muito relaxante.

Mas o meu era denso, castanho, porém definitivamente... Melancólicos?

Oi?

Enfim, chega de bichada né Ichigo? Não é só porque você teve uns momentos assim, sensuais, assim... Excitantes... Quentes... Revigorantes... E até um pouco romântico...

Erh, acabei de me contradizer. Mas dane-se não é? Ninguém ta ouvindo mesmo...

Acabei de encontrar uma coisa boa nessa palhaçada de passada de poderes todos. Agora, finalmente, vou poder ter privacidade nos MEUS PENSAMENTOS.

É uma vitória, realmente. Não vou precisar saber que Rukia escuta coisas constrangedoras ao meu respeito, porque eu mesmo faço o favor de me constranger, em pensamentos. Tô livre disso, ao menos!

Ah, é. A Rukia sempre andava com um vestido preto super longo, mas não parecia que era sintético. Então, tentei algo estranho...

- Ahn... Vestir! – Gritei contra o espelho, para ver se eu conseguia materializar uma roupa da mesma forma que a Rukia.

E o pior, puta merda, é que a minha ridícula tentativa deu certo! Uma névoa negra me escondeu e quando foi dissipada, vi ao espelho que estava vestido com luvas, botas e um sobretudo preto.

- Uau...

Isso é... Um pouco legal.

Outra coisa boa nesse lance de ser anjo da morte.

Inspirei profundamente mais uma vez – eu realmente queria ter certeza de que ainda respirava – e quando me voltei para a cama, encontrei uma Rukia me observando, com seus incríveis olhos...

... Azuis?

HÃ?

- Rukia, os seus olhos...

Ela me deu um sorriso estranho, tanto quanto ela conseguia ser. Não sei dizer se foi de conformismo, de tristeza, ou até mesmo de felicidade...

- Estou me sentindo tão cansada, Ichigo. Como se...

- Se...?

- Como se eu tivesse acabado de levar uma surra.

Ok, Ichigo. Respira fundo. Agradeça a sua impossibilidade de ficar corado, pois, Deus...

"Como se eu tivesse acabado de levar uma surra". Eu não pensei nisso, certo?

Eu sou podre.

Cara, eu não acredito que...

... Eu... Rukia... Surra... Será que ela quis dizer que, eu a cansei tanto assim?

A maldita sabe do que ta falando, não sabe? E ORA ESSA, agora para completar a situação, o meu amigo resolveu dizer oi. Fala sério, o júnior não tem a mínima noção do que é MOMENTO.

- Realmente muito cansada...

Senti algo estranho. Acho que nesse momento, devo ter mostrado uma expressão muito idiota. Mas agora, eu realmente não estou dando à mínima.

Me aproximei de Rukia e deitei novamente na cama, ficando cara a cara com ela.

- Você está bem pálido...

- Sim.

Então, a observei melhor.

Seu cabelo preto, num liso perfeito, caía por entre seus olhos e ombros, escondendo um pouco do seu rosto. Mas mesmo assim, ainda dava para ver; uma Rukia com lindos, brilhantes – e normais – olhos azul-escuro, fazendo conjunto com os lábios levemente avermelhados. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas e a sua respiração era suave, tranquila.

...

A Rukia mentiu para mim.

- Você está humana, não é? – Perguntei diretamente. Escutei minha voz sair seca.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por um momento, para então ela fechá-los.

- Rukia...

Ela não me olhou.

- RUKIA!

Me levantei da cama bruscamente e a puxei pelo braço, jogando ela com força contra o encosto da cama. Sei que fui extremamente grosseiro, mas, como ela pôde?

_Como ela pôde?_

Ela era originalmente anjo, certo? Como ela pôde dar o poder todo dela a mim?

Ela disse que era apenas metade. Meio a meio, para cada um. Então, eu concordei, sabendo que ela não estaria indefesa. Mas...

... Mas!

- Ichigo, tenha calma.

- Como posso ter calma? Você não me disse que ia passar tudo! Você está humana, Rukia. HUMANA! Você tem noção de que era um anjo, e agora está humana, certo?

Ela me sorriu, ácida.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- EU TENHO MUITO A VER COM ISSO!

Sentia uma raiva profunda disso... E a cada vez que minha raiva aumentava, sentia uma energia circular dentro de mim de um jeito explosivo. Então era esse o poder de um anjo, hm? Autocontrole. Tudo se baseava no autocontrole... O que não deveria ser difícil, já que eles naturalmente não têm sentimentos. Mas eu, como tenho metade humano, poderia machucar facilmente Rukia...

... Que era totalmente uma humana.

Inspirei profundamente, sem soltar o braço dela.

- Por quê?

Rukia me olhou profundamente por um momento, como se quisesse que eu lesse a sua alma. Sua boca abriu e fechou duas vezes, num ato visivelmente hesitante. Então, ela desviou o olhar, prestando atenção no guarda roupa ao lado da cama. Sua franja cobria o seu semblante.

- Não quero dizer.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber. Foi você que chegou aqui e invadiu a minha vida! – Explodi. – Eu morreria feliz, sabia? Sem saber nada desse lance de anjos da morte e um pai de outra dimensão! Mas você veio aqui e me falou tudo, para que eu pudesse sobreviver. E agora, você passou todos os seus poderes para mim! Por que, Rukia?

- Eu sempre... – Depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, finalmente ela começou a falar. – Sempre... Te observei.

O quê?

- Sempre conheci o seu pai e vi, de perto, o romance que ele teve com aquela humana. – Então, ela me olhou nos olhos. – Fui eu que levei a alma dela embora, no momento de sua morte.

Engoli seco, tentando assimilar o que eu ouvia,

- Então, ela me fez prometer... Que eu cuidaria de você.

Senti um baque dentro do meu coração.

Então quer dizer que... Rukia e minha mãe verdadeira se conheciam? Que...

Deus.

_Deus._

Soltei Rukia e sentei na cama, com uma mão sobre a minha cabeça. Poderia dizer que o motivo dela para me proteger era realmente simples, pois era apenas uma promessa. Mas por que ir tão longe ao ponto de passar seus poderes a mim?

- Mas Rukia, você agora é humana... Você...

- Eu quis isso. – Ela me cortou. – Eu escolhi ajudar você.

- Por quê?

- Achei que já tivesse dito o motivo. – Então, ela se levantou da cama, enrolando-se em um lençol.

É verdade, agora que ela não é mais um anjo, ela não tem roupas...

- Esse não é o real motivo. – Eu a trouxe para perto de mim, puxando-a pelo braço, mais uma vez. Ela me encarou, num susto contido. – Por que ir tão longe?

Ela não respondeu.

Porque quando foi abrir a boca para falar, de repente, o quarto foi tomado por uma energia densa. Tão pesada que, achei por um momento que eu fosse ao chão. Instintivamente olhei para Rukia e vi que havia um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo seu nariz.

Não pude reagir, pois logo senti uma presença a minha frente. Foi quando eu o vi...

Meu pai.

Com o mesmo sobretudo preto que eu vestia, era um homem muito alto e pálido. Suas feições eram a de um europeu e seu cabelo, laranja quanto o meu, era tão longo que terminava no meio de suas costas. Seus olhos eram de um cinzento congelante.

Então esse era o homem que queria me matar. Esse era o meu pai.

- Ichigo, você precisa fugir... – Por um momento, desviei meu olhar do homem e me concentrei em Rukia.

Ela estava com os joelhos e mãos no chão, junto de uma pequena poça de sangue, que parecia ter saído de sua boca. Quando vi a cena, tremi de medo.

Rukia era humana.

E humanos não aguentam a força de um anjo da morte.

O que eu faço?

Esse homem queria me matar e não parava de me olhar – olhava tão fixamente, que chegava a ser vacilante. Sua energia, para piorar, ficava em volta de mim, como se estivesse tentando me acovardar.

- Estou tentando te matar desde que cheguei aqui e até agora não consegui.

O QUE?

Então essa energia não era para me acovardar?

- Você tem uma proteção muito boa. E pensar que apenas recebeu seus poderes há poucos minutos... – Então, ele desviou seu olhar frio para Rukia, que ainda estava na mesma posição. – Ela fez um bom trabalho te passando esses poderes.

- Já que é assim, eu não vou te matar. – Ele começou a falar, com um sorriso repugnante no rosto. – Já que você despertou seus poderes e está tão forte desse jeito, é muito melhor que você passe para o meu lado.

- Vamos falar com o rei. Se eu te apresentar, forte desse jeito, ele perdoará o meu pecado e te aceitará. Ninguém precisa morrer.

Instintivamente, olhei para Rukia ao meu lado. Sua respiração estava ruidosa e, bem debaixo da minha vista, ela desmaiou.

- RUKIA!

Me ajoelhei perante a ela, tentando verificar suas funções vitais. Nunca soube fazer isso direito, mas para saber se ela estava viva ou morta, não precisei checar seus batimentos. Apenas estando perto dela, vi que havia uma áurea avermelhada ao redor de seu corpo, eletrizante e bem forte.

Imediatamente, fiquei tranquilo. Ela estava longe de morrer...

- E quanto a ela, já foi banida. Porque meio que ela tenha te deixado um anjo da morte muito poderoso... Ainda é contra a lei passar os próprios poderes para outra pessoa.

O olhei, horrorizado.

Quantas vezes a Rukia pretendia se ferrar por minha causa?

Quantos sacrifícios ela queria fazer?

- Vou dar um desconto a você, já que recém adiquiriou seus poderes. Pense bastante. – Ele disse de forma imponente, poderosa, não deixando qualquer espaço para uma opinião contrária. – Logo voltarei, ou para te levar comigo, ou para te matar.

Então, ele não sumiu num de repente como eu via todos os outros anjos fazendo. Eu vi quando uma fumaça negra o rondou e, segundo depois quando ela havia se dissipado, ele havia sumido, junto com ela.

Fiquei perdido, por um momento olhando o lugar vazio onde meu pai uma vez havia estado.

Eu não havia conseguido...

... Fazer absolutamente nada.

* * *

**N/A:** erh... GENTE, QUANTO TEMPO! quase um ano sem fic! Nossa, que vergonha, de verdade! Tanta gente comentou nesse tempo... É que esse é o ano em que vou prestar vestibular, então, tive que focar completamente nos estudos... Mas como está chegando perto do enem, resolvi voltar a escrever para aliviar o stress de pré vestibulana, acho que vocês entendem. Enfim, muito obrigada a** aguiarm, Paulo23, xxKasuRukiC, Tsuki Yume, Luud-chan, Shitsu-cha, Flor Cordeiro, Mela-cham, Samy, Fe Neac, Ane Momsen, Beatriz, Elijica Pretty e Patty Rocha. **NOSSA GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA A VOCÊS! Eu amei todos os comentários e prometo, de verdade, que dessa vez termino a fic. s2**  
**Pretendia que ela tivesse apenas vinte capítulos, mas pelo jeito que as coisas andam... Hahah 3 Um beijo a todos vocês e por favor, não desistam de mim!

_Mili Black_


End file.
